


破晓

by The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 89,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze/pseuds/The_man_on_the_flying_trapeze
Summary: 古埃及奴隶制AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 啊我想了想还是把备注挂在前面吧：  
> 注:  
> 1，“金德本”，“铜德本”，“铜凯特”都是古埃及货币单位，“铜凯特”为最小单位。  
> 2，哈索尔（Hathor）：爱与美的女神，复仇之神荷鲁斯（Horus）的妻子。  
> 3，请大家当这位“泰图斯老爷爷”是原创人物！！我当然知道泰图斯是达米安的狗狗，但是我这里需要一个严厉的老者形象，而阿福不适合这个形象！加上“泰图斯”名字里有“斯”，听着像古埃及人名……

他应该是快死了。

——喧闹的街市上，布鲁斯默不作声地瞅着面前铁笼子里的奴隶。

 

确切来说，这个铁笼子里有六个奴隶。另外五个都身强体壮，看起来还算干净，也非常健康。唯独那一个躺在铁笼深处，浑身是肮脏的灰泥和土块，左手臂上似乎有伤，缠着脏兮兮的布条，已经被血水和泥水染得看不出原本的颜色。也不知他是生了什么病，奄奄一息，双目紧闭，看起来随时都会被阿努比斯带走，以至于那另外五个待售的奴隶都离他远远的，生怕染上与他同样的病而让自己无法被卖出去。

 

这里是 **尼罗** **河西岸** ，肮脏的街道上挤满了贱民、奴隶、小偷和窃贼。布鲁斯亲王当然清楚，这里几乎是贵族的禁区，是 **河东岸** 那些巍峨宫殿里的贵族们最嗤之以鼻的地方。但他还是愿意偶尔和管家阿福一起偷溜出来，试着了解他的国家和人民，究竟生了什么病。

 

“老爷！这位老爷！您看看这边！”奴隶贩子殷勤地招呼这位在他的摊位前忽然驻足的年轻男子。不用多说，这整洁的衣着说明了他至少是个小财主。奴隶贩子像是见到了一袋金德本（注1）一般，笑容可掬地朝布鲁斯老爷推过来一个身形健美的奴隶:“这些都是新到的好货，是捕奴队刚从边境抓回来的异族奴隶！您看看，您瞧瞧，这家伙虽然皮肤黑了些，但他的头发可是红色的呢！”

 

但很快，精明的商人发现面前这位小财主完全没瞅一眼他殷勤推上前的各色“好货”，却只是出神地盯着铁笼子最里面那个奄奄一息的奴隶——那家伙是他手里的“旧货”了，是一个月前从捕奴队那里淘来的。当时只想着是个皮相不错的好货，说不定能卖出好价钱。却没想到是个不老实的贱骨头，领回来三天，逃跑了两回！毕竟是难得的白皮肤蓝眼睛，还指着好皮相抬价，也是不能下狠手收拾他。但这赔钱货还是没多久就病了，拖了大半个月，已经越来越卖不上价，似乎注定是赔本的买卖。但既然眼下有个不识货的财主对这个快死的赔钱货感兴趣，如果能在他咽气之前脱手，自然是能挽回不少损失。

这样想着，奴隶贩子赶忙打开铁笼子，抓着那奴隶的头发，就像抓牲口一样把他从笼子里拖出来，掰过他脏兮兮的脸朝向布鲁斯，自己则是蹲在一旁向布鲁斯拼命吹嘘着这件“稀罕好货”。

 

“这位老爷，您也是好眼光，我说真的！您可看仔细了！”说着他抬手从身边的水缸里舀起一瓢水，直接朝生病的奴隶脸上泼。

“咳咳！”奴隶被呛得轻声咳嗽。但奴隶贩子毫不怜惜，随手从地上捞起快破布，就朝还在咳嗽的奴隶脸上招呼过去，动作粗暴极了。

 

那些脏污的泥水与土块之下，竟露出海盐般白皙细腻的皮肤！

——完全不似这整条街，甚至不似这整个尼罗河西岸的贫民区里任何一个人的肤色！这个奴隶，有着本应是居住在东岸的贵族们都难得拥有的雪白皮肤！而那张污泥之下露出的脸孔，那每一笔线条，每一分弧度，都让见过的人禁不住感叹，这孩子或许是被哈索尔（注2）所宠爱着吧？

虽然，此时他的脸白得毫无血色。

可奴隶贩子还拼命扯着他的头发，抬高他的脸，试图让面前的小财主能看得更清楚些。虚弱的奴隶几次试图挣扎，也只能任凭奴隶贩子随意摆弄。他痛苦地呻吟出声，紧闭的双眼微微睁开，就那样朝面前的客人望去一眼，又认命般无力地合上。晶莹的泪水划过精致的脸颊，将一些未被擦去的灰泥冲开。

 

——那是怎样一双蓝宝石般纯净无暇的眼睛啊！布鲁斯完全惊呆在原地。

 

“多少钱？”好一会儿，布鲁斯下定决心似地发问:“他多少钱？”

 

“老爷！”身旁的老人忽然低声呵止住布鲁斯:“您别开玩笑，这可是个生着病的奴隶！”

“哎呀！我说两位老爷，您别看他现在病恹恹，其实不是什么大病，过两天就好了。”奴隶贩子笑嘻嘻地起身——总算松开了抓着那奴隶头发的手！

“不过这毕竟是个生着病的，我就给您便宜些，5个铜德本，您看怎样？”

 

“5个铜德本？”阿福被激怒了，仰头吹着胡子，狠狠挖了那奴隶贩子一眼:“不好意思，这位先生，做生意是不是应该讲究点儿道德？真以为我家老爷是不拿钱当钱的主？5个铜德本？都够买半头耕牛了好嘛？”

 

“好了阿福……”布鲁斯是真的想笑出来的，他不是第一次看阿福跟人讨价还价，但他就是觉得阿福生气的样子很有趣。以及，他打心眼里不认为5个铜德本是什么很过分的价钱——那是条人命，不是吗？

“好了阿福，就5个铜德本，别生气啦。”

 

“老爷，恕我多嘴，”向奴隶贩子说明了自家地址，老管家三两步追上亲王，依旧不确定地小心组织着用词:“我明白您必须保持一个乱花钱的纨绔子弟形象。但这次不一样，老爷，那是个病人，不知道得了什么病，不知道会不会传染，会不会让家里其他奴隶也……”

 

“阿福，你看到了吗？”

年轻的亲王忽然开口打断老管家。他背着手，信步走过拥挤的街道，在卖茶水的破帐篷前停下，丢给小贩两枚铜凯特，换来两大碗椰子汁:“那个男孩儿的眼睛，是天空的颜色。”

 

“就像我母亲那样。”

 

老管家叹了口气，端着粗陶碗，扭头望向街道尽头。尼罗河对岸有法老王巍峨的宫殿，有高耸入云的拉神塔，有一望无际的湛蓝天空。

 

“我得先提醒您，布鲁斯老爷:泰图斯（注3）一定会气得在花园里跳脚。”

 

……

 

泰图斯气得在花园里直跳脚。

 

身为亲王府里的内务官，掌管全府上下百十来号男女奴隶，泰图斯表现得仿佛他的尊严遭受了莫大的侮辱。他指天发誓，这次如果不能成功规劝自家主人，他就辞职回老家种纸草叶去！

 

“我仁慈的老爷，我明白您古道热肠，我明白您怜悯那些本就卑贱的性命。但您真的不该再这样做了好吗？您还记得上次那个叫瑞芙的女奴嘛？就是断了腿被您捡回来的那个！结果怎样？我们花大价钱总算治好了她，她才向我们坦白说，自己竟然是 **伯特萘利** 老爷家的逃奴！跟个骗子私奔！却在半路被那骗子抢劫一空，还被马车压断了腿！您忘了当时是怎样闹得满城风雨了吗？您忘了伯特萘利家那位大小姐对您翻的那一记白眼了吗？”

 

布鲁斯亲王坐在客厅主位上一言不发，像个低头听训的孩子。

 

泰图斯老爷爷深吸一口气，扭头指着一旁担架上奄奄一息的年轻人:

“这次呢？这才过去多久？这又是个什么？他得的是什么病？会传染吗？会死人吗？”

 

“泰图斯，你冷静一下，”虽然大部分赞同泰图斯的看法，但当着奴隶们的面这样训斥主人，阿福觉得这真的很不妥当:

“我们又不缺那点药钱，而这次这个孩子有正经的奴隶契，绝不会出现瑞芙那样的事，你就放心好了！”

“可是……”

“没什么好可是的，泰图斯。既然主人喜欢，我们照办就是，哪那么多牢骚？”

 

大管家走向客厅中央，低头看了一眼担架上昏迷的年轻人:“他怎么样了？”

一旁的医生蹲在地上没说话，扭头接过助手递来的小刀，抬手一刀就划开了年轻人右臂内侧那道新结痂的伤口。

“唔——”虚弱的年轻人紧咬住麻绳，那是医生的助手好心递到他口中的。

 

“哎！”布鲁斯慌忙起身离席，试图上前制止医生的行为:“您在做什么？他可是个病人。”

“请您放心，我很清楚自己在做什么。”莱斯莉医生甚至都没回身看布鲁斯一眼，她俯身凑近那伤口，纤细的手指小心探进去，不一会儿，一个血乎乎的小石块被从伤口里挖了出来，伴随着更多的脓血。

 

“这是什么？”布鲁斯从被染红的水盆里捞起那块形状奇特的扁平石头，放在手心里端详。

 “这是他的 **病因** ，亲王殿下，”女医生小心刮掉伤口里的脓血与腐肉，将小刀丢进脚边的水盆，抬手接过助手递来的一杯酒，一点点浇在伤口上。“唔……”被按住在担架上的年轻人，只能从齿缝里挤出点细弱的呻吟，很快便昏了过去。

“ **奴隶贩子们必然会把奴隶身上的一切都抢走，所以这孩子会选择用这种方法，将这块石头留在身边。但无法完全愈合的伤口会感染，会从内部溃烂。如果再迟个几天，他这整条胳膊都会废掉。** ”

 

“这大概，是什么对他很重要的东西。”

 

布鲁斯捧着这颗硬币大小的石头，小心地在衣袖上擦去血迹。 **那是一块绿松石，看起来成色并不怎么好，却是被细心琢磨成一只飞鸟的形状，像是在天空里展翅翱翔的苍鹰** 。

 

“好了，亲王殿下。”莱斯莉医生看着助手给纱布打好结，才起身微笑着向亲王鞠了个躬，偷偷撇了旁边的泰图斯一眼:“他会好起来的，所以泰图斯先生大可放心留下他。”

 

“亲王殿下的仁慈，不该被埋怨。”


	2. Chapter 2

果然如医师所预料的，那个异族奴隶在第二天就退了烧，逐渐清醒过来。

他很快发现自己手臂里的石头被取走了。

 

 

当布鲁斯亲王被大管家阿福引着来到后院的小土屋门口时，一只粗陶罐子正巧落在亲王的脚边，“啪”地一声摔了个粉碎。

 

莱斯莉医生昂首立于小土屋正中，抬手示意身边的女奴们退后。而在她正对面的土炕上，那个刚清醒过来的异族奴隶，此时正强撑着虚弱的身体站在墙角处，一手扶着身后的土墙，另一只手握紧了莱斯莉医生的小刀，朝面前一屋子的奴隶们胡乱挥舞，口中还不断嘶吼着谁也听不懂的异族语言。

 

“我并不想这么说，尊敬的主人，”阿福抬手拦住布鲁斯——他真的很想把自家主人从这混乱的房间里推出去：“我并不是铁石心肠，也深知他是个病人，但我现在真心希望您能下令把他捆起来狠狠抽一顿！”

“可是阿福，”布鲁斯拨开拦在他身前的手臂，目不转睛盯着土炕上歇斯底里的人：“他在哭啊。”

 

——是的，他在哭。

那双海水般湛蓝的眼睛里，漫溢而出的是恐惧与愤怒。而他精致美好的面颊，却如雨后的桂枝，挂着些零星的泪水。

 

亲王没再说话。他走到莱斯莉身边，抬手从怀中取出了什么递到奴隶面前。

蓝色的眼睛忽然瞪得很大，奴隶丢下手里的小刀，径直朝亲王扑去——这次不仅是阿福，就连莱斯莉医生都惊恐地认为，眼前这个异族奴隶正试图袭击亲王殿下！

 

所幸他只是一把抢过亲王手里的小石头。

 

那是块绿松石，看起来成色并不怎么好，却是被细心琢磨成一只飞鸟的形状，像是在天空里振翅翱翔的苍鹰。

——那正是一天前，莱斯莉医生从奴隶手臂上溃烂的伤口里挖出来的石头，是奴隶不惜失去一只手臂，也不能弄丢的石头。

 

他颤抖着跪倒在土炕上，低头亲吻手心的石头，更多的泪水涌出来，将精致的脸孔弄得一片狼藉。

“别担心，我只是替你保管着，”布鲁斯开口道——虽然他清楚面前的人根本听不懂：“这是你的。把它收好，安心养病。”

 

奴隶将石头握紧在手心，仰头望向面前的亲王，宝石般的蓝眼睛噙着泪水，他面朝亲王深深地匍匐，便颤抖着，伏在土炕上泣不成声。

哭声里夹杂了一小段域外语言。但布鲁斯相信，那是一句感谢。

 

……

 

那之后，他有整两个月没见到那个奴隶。他觉得自己几乎要忘记那个异族奴隶的存在了。

确切地说，布鲁斯亲王，又被他亲爱的法老王堂兄——那位英明神武的人间之神，调派去边境训练士兵，顺便吹吹风吃吃土，整整两个月没有回王都。

 

难道自己扮纨绔扮得不像吗？他有时候会这样问自己。

“当然不像！布鲁斯，你一点都不像纨绔子弟！”布鲁斯的好友—— **王都头号花花公子** —— **奎恩家族的奥利大人** 笑着拍拍他的肩膀:“纨绔子弟，除了爱乱花钱，还有一个重要的特征，那就是，他们的生活丰富多彩，花边新闻不断，整天醉生梦死声色犬马。而你呢？你一条都没占！还被你家那两个老头儿管得像个乖宝宝！”

 

……有这么严重吗？

 

终于在天黑之前听完了法老王表兄亲切感人的夸赞与褒奖，布鲁斯推掉了王宫晚宴，他只想回家洗干净一身的沙子。他学着奥利的样子，把自己铺开在马车上一大堆软枕里，扭头瞅着泰图斯和阿福。两位老人家各自跨着骏马随护于马车左右，向他讲述着这两个月里王都发生的新闻。

 

“那个奴隶呢？”亲王突然发问——他自己都不清楚怎么突然想起这一茬：“我是说，那个蓝眼睛的奴隶，他怎么样了？”

 

“哦，您是说理查德啊？”泰图斯最先反应过来。

——原来他叫理查德？布鲁斯在心里默念了几遍这个名字。

 

泰图斯向亲王大致介绍了理查德这两个月的情况。但听语气，他似乎并不满意这个异族奴隶的表现：

“他真是个 **小捣蛋鬼** ，我仁慈的老爷！我从没见过那么不知天高地厚的奴隶——并不是说他不服管束，分派给他的工作，多数都可以很好的完成。可偏偏，教给他的各种礼仪规矩……原谅我，我敬爱的主人！ **我想他并没有做一个奴隶的天赋** ！他完全……棍棒和皮鞭都不能让他记住一个奴隶应有的礼仪！他完全不知道害怕！”

 

老人逐渐涨红的脸让布鲁斯忍不住侧目，看来那孩子对泰图斯来说非常棘手:

“或许您可以再多些耐心，泰图斯。”

 

“若我不是那么有耐心的人，我的主人， **若我像这王都任何一幢府邸里的内务官一样** 严谨负责，那孩子可能早被揍死了！”

“但您才是整个王都最严谨负责的内务官，我亲爱的泰图斯。”亲王忍住了笑，朝马车外的泰图斯微微颔首。

 

浩荡的仪仗终于在王府大门前停下，亲王起身跳下马车，便径直朝院子里奔去，看起来似乎挺开心:“那孩子在哪儿？让我见见他！”

 

“我的主人！”泰图斯慌忙跟上来:“您、您不先泡个澡休息一下吗？鉴于您已经在边境吃了整整两个月沙子……”

“……？”亲王回身望向两个老人:“怎么？他之前的伤还没好吗？他不方便见我？”

“不不！我仁慈的主人，只是他的礼仪还很不过关……”泰图斯着急地解释，涉及到他工作成果的问题，泰图斯明显有些慌乱:“ **我不认为现在的理查德，拥有能侍奉在主人面前的素质！** ”

 

“他还在学习王都的语言，”阿福试着让话题轻松些。相比于泰图斯的严谨，阿福在说到理查德时明显温和许多，甚至带着些赞许的微笑:

“他学得很快，他非常好学！泰图斯并不知道，我曾试着指导他拼写。但他还不能很好地……”

 

忽然一丝悠扬的歌声渐渐清晰，就在亲王的脚步逐渐接近王府花园的时候。

 

“……你们还请了歌姬和乐师？”亲王惊讶地回身瞪着阿福。在布鲁斯亲王印象里，他家这位统管王府内外事务的大管家，从来反对那些歌舞伎乐的娱乐:“阿福，我只是两个月没回来，你不用这么隆重！”

“……我们请歌姬和乐师了吗？”阿福扭头看向泰图斯，而泰图斯稍停了片刻，忽然瞪大了眼睛低吼道：

“这是理查德的声音！”

 

——这是理查德在花园里唱歌。

 

他就那样随意坐在喷泉池边，怀中捧着把脏兮兮的里拉琴，朗声唱着一首异族歌谣。没人能明白那歌词的意义，但那歌者用自己欢快的嗓音，将心中的喜悦分享给身边的人们。整个王府的女奴几乎都聚在这里，围着池边英俊的歌者，享受这宁静的片刻时光。似乎连天边的阿图姆都不禁为之驻足，将自己金色的光辉镀上那歌者的脸庞，镀上他温柔的眼角，镀上他明媚的笑容。

 

 

 

“你们这是在干什么？还有没有一点规矩？”

泰图斯忽然就扯着嗓门咋呼起来，连亲王都被吓了一跳。

 

琴声与歌声戛然而止，水池边忽然就跪倒一大片。

“活儿都干完了吗？杂草都除干净了吗？主人的洗澡水和晚餐都准备好了吗？一个个的都在这里偷懒？！”

 

那个叫理查德的异族奴隶犹豫着双膝跪下，抱着他的琴，忽闪着明亮的蓝眼睛，一脸的莫名与无助，但很快他看见了布鲁斯，便从石板上爬起来，站在一众奴隶中间，朝布鲁斯咧开嘴笑着，露出两排整齐的大白牙。

 

“理查德！你在干什么？？”泰图斯几乎是在咆哮了。一个买进来两月有余的奴隶，依旧这样毫无礼数地出现在主人面前，就那么傻乎乎地抬头直视主人的脸！作为王府的内务官，这简直是耻辱！泰图斯顾不得更多，像只猎犬一样扑到理查德面前，抬起一脚就踹在年轻人腿弯上:“我辛苦教你的礼仪全忘光了吗？谁允许你这样直视我们尊贵的主人？”

 

……

 

或许是因为，今天是亲王回到王都的日子，王府上下谁也不想破坏这份喜悦。于是，泰图斯虽然很气，也只罚了理查德不准吃晚饭。

 

“ **加罚一项，泰图斯！** ”

亲王掂着酒杯来到偏殿西侧的露台上，低头望向花园里的喷泉池。那位歌者早已草草收场，听众们也全没了踪影。几只夜莺飞略过黄昏的屋宇，在大理石长廊间柔声吟唱。布鲁斯啜了口酒，忽然朝身旁立着的泰图斯一笑，抬手指了指身后殿内高脚桌上，那把银白色镶月光石的雕花里拉琴:

“ **把这个拿去给理查德，** **让他去花园接着唱，唱到熄灯为止** 。”


	3. Chapter 3

“当年我父亲的近侍？”布鲁斯在空旷的走廊里停住脚步，“不是说……不是说当年王宫里所有的奴仆都殉葬了吗？”

 

“是的，我尊敬的主人。”

阿福示意布鲁斯小声些，他左右看了看，抬手请他的主人移步书房方向：

“但这位先生地位不同，他是当年法老夫妇——就是您的父母，与您母亲家族通信的使者，在您父母遇刺之前几天，他就突然在王都消失无踪。”

 

“但因为他是信使的身份，他的消失也未曾受到怀疑？”

 

阿福肯定了亲王的猜测，继续低声解释着：

“并且您的父母出事之后，他也再不曾于王都露面，就这样躲过了那场名 **为殉葬、实为灭口的屠杀** 。十五年来，谁也不知道他去了哪里，谁也不知道他是生是死。而现在，他突然联系上我，似乎有重要的消息要当面告诉您，我仁慈的主人！”

 

布鲁斯兴奋不已，这十五年的隐忍似乎终于到了尽头。

对于十五年前父母遇刺的事，他一直坚信，真相绝不是侍卫长最终报告上说的那么简单。那些刺客如此熟悉王都，如此了解王宫，能利用侍卫交接的空档，潜入法老王的书房里行刺——这绝无可能是什么流寇或者敌国的刺客所能做到的！

但在当时，所有大臣都在忙着为更年长的林肯表兄编纂和论证他继位的合法性，所有贵族都在忙着巴结那位更有望登位的法老王——没人在乎什么真相，没人在意什么真凶！

而刚失去父母的布鲁斯——那个年仅八岁的小王子，王位原本的合法继承人——他什么都做不了，只能眼看着王宫所有认识的不认识的奴仆，被一一戴上镣铐，送进金字塔底；只能眼看着那三道厚重的花岗岩石门缓缓落下，将震动整个王都的哭声隔绝，将父母遇刺的真相埋葬。

 

 

“能把他偷偷接进王府里来吗？”布鲁斯急切地抓着阿福，心中的兴奋溢于言表：“我得和他好好谈谈！我们得把他保护起来！或许他就是这整个事情的关键！或许他手中有什么致命证据，能把林肯直接拉下……”

“我的主人！”

阿福忽然高声呵止住布鲁斯，他顾不得什么礼法规则，颤抖着抓紧面前这终于长大成人的小王子：

“听着， **孩子** ！我知道您想说什么，但我们证据不足——即便那位躲藏了十多年的信使大人愿意出面作证，能够还原当年的真相。但您得明白，您的堂兄林肯，他已经在那王座上，稳稳当当坐了十五年的法老！”

 

空旷而幽暗的长廊再次归于沉寂，就像是被理智突然浇熄的一腔热情。

 

布鲁斯一拳锤在最近的石柱上。古老的宫殿屋顶落下石屑，簌簌地扑了亲王一头一脸，仿佛那位傲慢的复仇之神此刻正盘旋在头顶，嘲笑着布鲁斯的无能。

布鲁斯转身继续朝书房奔去，他需要冷静，他需要让自己忙起来，让自己有事情可做。

愤怒无益于任何事，他得让自己冷静下来，认真筹谋。

 

 

“我会想办法，我的主人！”阿福三两步跟上亲王，“我会尽快安排您与他见面。我想，那位大人应该也在期待能尽快见到您。来报信的人说，他看起来并不太好，他似乎一直在提防着……”

“嘘！”

亲王忽然在书房门口停下了脚步。

 

 

——他收住了一腔愤懑，收住了要冲进书房砸东西的气势，就这么忽然站定在书房那扇只开了一条细缝的红木大门旁，瞪大眼睛一动不动，甚至屏住了呼吸。

 

阿福有些看不懂自家主人的反应，却又不敢出声。他试着凑近亲王身边，眯起眼睛朝那道门缝里望去。

 

这条门缝正对着的，是书房里那张朝向露台的矮桌。布鲁斯平时办公的桌子在房间另一头，这张矮桌上没放什么书籍或文件，只摆着一个果盘作为装饰——布鲁斯从没吃过那些水果，反正它们只是装饰，反正它们总会在腐败变质之前被拿走，然后换上更新鲜好看的。

可那个奴隶——对，就是那个蓝眼睛白皮肤的异族奴隶，那个“捣蛋鬼”理查德——他竟然在亲王的书房里！阿福迅速回忆了一下这个月的人员分配表，似乎理查德确实被分到打扫书房——这让老人家稍稍松了口气。

 

此时的书房里，理查德正拿着块抹布擦那张矮桌。 **接着，他的动作开始变慢，他开始左顾右盼，开始四下张望，甚至仰着脖子朝露台外面瞅了一圈！**

 

——阿福的心又揪了起来！

之前阿福和泰图斯也差人调查过这个异族奴隶的底细，但是什么线索都没有。这个理查德的身份背景一片空白， **简直是当卧底的最佳人选！**

此刻，书房重地，四下无人，这个异族奴隶是要干什么？偷东西吗？偷机密吗？ **他是谁的人？是王宫里那位人间之神的眼线，还是某个异族敌国的细作？**

亲王一把抓住阿福，防止阿福真的转身去叫侍卫。他依旧不说话，安静盯着书房里的年轻人。

 

 

四下张望了一圈，确定周围没人，理查德松了口气似的，跪坐在那张矮桌前，抬手从面前的果盘里揪下一颗 **葡萄** ，优雅地送进嘴里。

 

……

 

那颗葡萄一定很好吃。

——只是这样看着理查德，看着他慢悠悠地咀嚼，看着他迎着阳光微眯起的双眼，看着他轻轻蠕动着喉结吞咽，看着他满足地耸肩，又长舒一口气——那串葡萄一定非常好吃！门缝后的布鲁斯禁不住咽了口口水，就看到矮桌前的年轻人又揪下一颗葡萄送进嘴里。甘美的汁水涌进口腔，在唇齿之间激荡——只是这样看着他，隔着门缝看着他，看着那年轻人满足的表情，布鲁斯都觉得自己渴得冒泡的嘴里，忽然果香四溢，沁人心脾——他不自觉舔了舔嘴唇。而书房里的理查德全然未觉，他趴到矮桌上，单手撑着下巴，从那果盘里揪下第三颗葡萄，凑到鼻尖细细嗅着，然后放进嘴里。

似乎有一滴葡萄汁液从嘴角溢出来。理查德微微侧头，勾着手指将那滴汁水从唇边抹去。顿了顿，他又把沾着汁水的手指放进嘴里，耸着肩傻笑起来。

——一切都那么自然，仿佛那美丽的年轻人才是这里的主人，仿佛这只是个轻松愉快的午后，他在自己的书房里享受着和煦的阳光，享受着微风送来的花香，享受着全王都最新鲜的葡萄，享受着悠闲惬意的人生。

 

……

 

布鲁斯亲王悄悄合上了书房的门，没发出一丁点儿响动——就在阿福即将怒吼着冲进书房的时候。

 

“主……我的主人……我……”阿福擦着额角的汗，不知道自己应该对此抱持怎样的态度。凭良心说，他喜欢那个孩子。但按照王都的律法， **偷窃主人东西的奴隶，一律死罪！**

**——通常是石刑。**

 

**“……现在正是吃葡萄的季节，阿福，”**

走出去四五步的亲王再次停住。像是忽然想起什么似的，他转身面向老管家，略显疲惫的的眼角挂着莫名的笑意：

**“这正殿各个房间，果盘里的葡萄，每天都要换最新鲜的，知道了吗？”**

 

“……”


	4. Chapter 4

真是糟糕的夜晚！布鲁斯捂着腹部的伤口，终于跌倒在寝殿前的石阶上。

 

就在刚才，他穿着夜行衣，只身一人去见了那位信使——那位带着前代法老夫妇遇刺的真相，消失了十五年的信使。

可迎接他的，只有轮椅上一具冰冷的死尸，以及五个配备了弯刀与毒箭的杀手。

 

布鲁斯并非第一次这样趁夜色出去调查，他也曾很好地搜集到一些贵族贪赃枉法的证据，或者识破一些政敌阴险预谋的诡计，他甚至成功破坏过几次法老对自己盟友的构陷。可是这次，虽然成功击杀了那五个紧追不舍的杀手，保住了自己的秘密身份，但布鲁斯还是受了很重的伤。

——真是糟糕的夜晚！

 

布鲁斯抬手扯掉面罩，试着从台阶上爬起来。他的腹部依旧在流血，他不确定左臂上那支箭头是不是萃了什么该死的蛇毒。他开始呼吸困难，他觉得肺要裂开了。抬眼望着幽暗的偏殿阁楼，所有的奴仆都在宵禁以后回到后院的土屋里睡下。平时这种时候，也只有阿福会悄悄带莱斯莉医生等着自己。哦不，他转念又想，阿福昨天去农场收账了，至少要后天才会回来。他深吸一口气，再次试图夺回对双腿的控制权，奋力向上爬了几阶，又一次抽搐着倒下。

入夜后的石阶真冰冷，布鲁斯想，他或许该给这些该死的石阶铺上哪怕一层羊绒毯？

 

一隙微光透出门缝。颤抖着，踟蹰不前，似乎畏惧园中的黑暗。

 

布鲁斯艰难地抬头，毒药让他昏沉的双眼难以聚焦。是谁？这么晚了，内院的花园中不可能再有人，哪怕是侍卫都不可能巡逻到这里。

 

那人捧着油灯，三两步奔上前，俯身扶起布鲁斯让他躺平在地砖上。

——是理查德！

布鲁斯惊讶地睁大眼，看着那个奴隶撕开自己的夜行衣，看着他动作麻利地将夜行衣扯成布条，一圈圈缠住腹部的刀口。

“……理查德，你怎么会……会在这儿？”布鲁斯迷糊着呢喃。或许是重伤的布鲁斯声音太轻，面前的奴隶全然未觉，他的注意力完全被男人手臂上的箭簇吸引了。明亮的蓝眼睛回望向亲王，奴隶微笑着说:“别怕，相信我。”随即，他低头捏住箭簇，猛地将其拔出来，又俯下身，用嘴去吸吮那些毒血。

 

理查德，为什么你总也记不住，你是奴隶，只是奴隶！为什么你不低头匍匐在我的脚下，却总是仰头用你仁慈的双眼看向我？你知道吗，如果泰图斯在这儿，你大概又少不了一顿鞭子，只因你没有遵守应有的礼仪，只因你温润的双唇亲吻的，不是我沾灰的足尖，而是我流血的伤口。

 

……

 

再次醒来的时候，布鲁斯发现自己躺在一张宽敞的软塌上，腹部和手臂上缠着干净的绷带，看样子已经得到了专业的处理。他迷糊地意识到，这里应该是寝殿卧房背后的密室。

“拉神保佑！我的主人！”阿福的声音最先响起。老人扑到软塌旁握住布鲁斯的手，看起来几乎要哭了：“都是我的错！我应该更快些安排您与那位大人会面，我应该抢先一步找到他，并安排更隐秘的地方来庇护他！都是我的错，我尊贵的主人……”

“阿福……你怎么……”

“我是昨晚得到莱斯利医生的消息，从乡下骑着快马连夜赶回来的！今天中午才回到王都。”老人起身朝身后的女医师躬身行礼。女医师点头回礼，转身递上一碗汤药。看到刚刚转醒的病人还有些迷茫涣散的眼神，莱斯利医生又朝亲王略一鞠躬，耐心地解释着：

“现在已经是第三天下午了，殿下，您昏迷了接近两天。”

顿了顿，女医生从一旁的高脚桌上捏起一枚箭簇：“是蛇毒。索性您中毒不深，而且当时处理得当，大部分毒素都被这个不要命的奴隶吸了出来。”

亲王顺着莱斯利医生的视线转过头，这才注意到软塌另一边，理查德一直跪在地板上一言不发。见亲王低头望向他，他便也朝亲王微笑着——是那种单纯得毫不做作的笑。“咳咳！”阿福偷偷撇了奴隶一眼。理查德慌忙又将头低下去，保持好一个奴隶应有的礼仪。

“但也多亏了这个傻小子，他没有惊动王府里其他人，直接跑来后院找到我。”莱斯利医生继续说道，带着些赞许的笑：“因此我认为，您应该奖赏他点什么，我的殿下。”

 

“但我不明白，”亲王试着从软塌上坐起身，腹部的刀口并不深，但还是很疼：

“理查德，当时已接近子夜，那个时间，为什么你会出现在我的寝殿里？”

 

“我……”理查德偷偷看了一旁的阿福一眼，又立即将头埋得更低些。瘦削的肩颤抖着，他匍匐在亲王的卧榻旁，姿势从未向此时这般标准:

“请您，请您原谅……我当时，我，我是在学习阅读……

“但，但是白天有很多工作要做，而到了晚上……整个王府……就只有您的寝殿里，会彻夜点着灯……”

“所以你经常半夜偷跑去主人的寝殿里……？”阿福着实惊呆了，作为王府的大管家，他竟然一直不知道，这个新来的异族奴隶，竟然有胆量做出如此僭越的事情！阿福还曾暗自赞赏过他的聪明伶俐，学习语言的速度如此之快，甚至曾好心借给他几卷书，闲暇的时候还指导他练习书写！

“你……你是怎么绕过前院守卫的？你这样做了有多久了？你每晚都去主人的寝殿吗？”老人仿佛遭到了背叛，整个人肉眼可见地烧起来。他跺着脚，厉声质问着地板上颤抖的奴隶——他还是第一次在布鲁斯主人面前这般失态。

“该死的！怎么会一直没有人发现你？你是怎么做到的？为什么守卫们都没有发现？”

 

“我……守卫们很尽责，不关他们的事情！都，都是我……”他抬头慌张地辩解着，蔚蓝眸子闪着光，看起来诚恳极了:“我会在他们换班的空档从后院的屋顶跳过围墙……那里有根偏殿的石柱，顺着石柱爬上去，就是您寝殿浴室的后窗……”

软塌上的亲王不自觉挑起眉。

“……那里不常有人……但油灯依旧会点到后半夜才熄灭……”他磕磕巴巴地讲述着，还带着些异族的口音。短短三个月，他已经基本掌握了埃及的语言。理查德转头看向床榻上的亲王，犹疑再三，又继续开口:

“您……您有时候……有几次您在浴室里睡着……那样真的很危险……我，我就只好吹灭了灯将您惊醒……”

……这次，不仅是阿福，连布鲁斯和莱斯莉都呆住了。

 

“看来我们还得感谢你？”阿福依旧没好气儿地瞪着理查德。

“请宽恕我的胆大妄为！”奴隶再次低头匍匐在地板上，“请您宽恕我！我……我只是……我必须尽快学会这里的语言……我……”

“你住口！不需要再辩解什么了，我想我们应该立即把你送走！我们……”

“算了，”布鲁斯抬手制止了阿福的呵斥，他转向地上匍匐着的奴隶，朝他微微点头:“这次是你救了我，理查德。作为感谢，也作为赏赐，你以后每晚都可以留在我的寝殿里读书——只要你愿意。”

“可是主人，这……”

“阿福，这件事情只能说明，我寝殿浴室里守夜的那两个奴隶是蠢蛋。”亲王眯起眼睛，靠回到软垫上:“把那两个蠢蛋打发回后院。还有，理查德就留在我寝殿里侍奉吧。”

 

“不过，理查德，”亲王忽而又睁开眼睛看向地板上的奴隶，冰冷的眼神里透着不容置疑：“这三天里你所见的一切，都不准对这间屋里以外的任何人提起。否则你会死，明白吗？”

 

……

 

但接下来才是更严峻的挑战：布鲁斯亲王一连两天没去王宫出席军政会议。

作为亲王的堂兄，法老理所应当地对此事表示了万分关切，甚至在第三天派遣使者去亲王府询问原由。

 

“亲王殿下最近……忽然病了。”大管家阿福支支吾吾半天，只得如此回复法老的使者。

 

布鲁斯对此非常不满，虽然他在第四天就被医生允许下床走动，但他的身体依旧因疼痛而不甚灵活，如果此时去王宫，必然会被发现自己是受了刀伤。大概，他亲爱的法老堂兄，正等着自己亲自证明，那晚被五个杀手围追并重伤的黑衣人，正是布鲁斯本人吧？

——绝对不能暴露！布鲁斯想。他绝不能在成功复仇之前，在扳倒那位人间之神之前，被他握住任何把柄！

可始终称病却不接见王宫来的使者，这绝对不是长久的计策。还能有什么更好的理由呢？布鲁斯在卧房里独自烦闷着。

……

他忽然想起了什么。

 

布鲁斯起身走出卧房，在黑暗里摸索了一会儿，便在走廊尽头的露台上，看到一片温暖的灯光。

——是理查德。他正趴在一张矮茶几上，借着墙角大铜灯台的光，认真阅读一卷纸草书。

 

 

“你在看什么？”

奴隶一怔，仰头望向亲王。随即放下手里的书卷，朝亲王匍匐行礼。

初夏的夜依旧有些凉意，所幸这处露台铺着一块旧羊毛地毯。布鲁斯撩起衣摆坐到奴隶身边，扭头看茶几上的书卷:“你在读什么，理查德？”

“是神话故事，主人，”他微笑着，姣好的面容映着摇曳的火光。

 

“是复仇之神荷鲁斯，与他的妻子，爱神哈索尔的故事。”

亲王只是安静地坐在一旁。奴隶想了想，便自作主张地为亲王讲述起这段故事。

 

“荷鲁斯本是埃及的王，是这世界的统治者，却被沙漠之神赛特陷害。 **他的双亲被赛特所杀，他的全部荣耀、权力、甚至是存在的意义，都被赛特生生夺走。** 甚至他深爱的妻子，爱神哈索尔，她为了阻止赛特处死荷鲁斯，不得不委身于仇敌，受尽屈辱，成了赛特床榻之间的囚徒。

“但哈索尔的心永远属于荷鲁斯，他们是彼此的挚爱。哈索尔为了帮助荷鲁斯，又一次牺牲了自己，同地狱里的恶魔交换来能够对抗赛特的兵器。而作为代价，哈索尔被恶魔带进地狱，每日承受业火的灼烧，承受着无尽的痛苦，却再不能与她的爱人见面。”

 

“……太傻了……”布鲁斯出声打断理查德的故事。他趴在茶几上，单手托着腮，望着墙角跃动的灯火，眼神迷离:“太傻了，哈索尔不该这么做。”

“？”理查德似乎没明白布鲁斯的意思。

“她不该一次次牺牲自己，更不该拿自己的自由去与恶魔做交易，那代价太大了！”布鲁斯耐心解释着。

“但，但荷鲁斯是她的挚爱，是她的全部，”理查德扭头，有些迟疑地辩解着:“能够为挚爱之人牺牲自己，换来他成功复仇，我想哈索尔会觉得这很值得。”

“ **哈索尔同样是荷鲁斯的挚爱** ，不是吗？”亲王看向身边的奴隶，声音很轻，仿佛梦呓:“ **他被夺走了一切，他什么都没有了，** 只剩下他的挚爱陪伴着他，不离不弃。她是荷鲁斯唯一拥有的，是他的全部，是再不能失去的人。”

 

**“可他连唯一拥有的，都被夺走了……”**

 

亲王的蓝眼睛渐渐暗淡下去，仿佛墙角灯台上即将被夜风吹熄的光。

 

理查德顿了顿，他觉得他应该说些什么让面前的人高兴起来，他慌乱地低头翻面前的纸草书：

“但，但最终，在荷鲁斯用哈索尔换来的兵器杀死了仇人，夺回了属于自己的一切之后，他选择放弃这些尊荣，放弃统治埃及的权力。他选择追寻他的爱人去地狱，为了哈索尔，与地狱的恶魔战斗。”

“这卷书里说，荷鲁斯至今还在地狱里同恶魔们战斗，为了赢回哈索尔的自由，为了再次看到爱人的笑容。我相信他一定会赢的，”

他转头看着面前的男人，清澈的蓝眼睛映着明媚的笑意:“一切都会好起来的，主……”

 

灯火摇曳，晚风徐徐，亲王忽然抬手，捏着奴隶的下巴，若有所思。

 

 “理查德，” 

“……？”奴隶的脖子都开始酸了，却还是不大敢拍掉那只捏着他下巴的手。

 

“你……”亲王忽然凑近奴隶的脸，带着成竹在胸的微笑：

 

 

“你想不想出门，去王都各处转转？”


	5. Chapter 5

布鲁斯亲王已经一连十天没有出现在王宫里，没有告假，没有理由——这真是史无前例的怪事。

 

法老的使者——奥斯瓦尔德大人一连往亲王府跑了好几日，却连王府大门都没进去。他几乎用上自己所有的社交技巧，威逼利诱软硬兼施，终于在第六天成功撬开了大管家阿福那张傲慢的嘴，得到一句“殿下病了”的回话。

 

“那就派宫中的医官去亲王府，”仁慈的法老微笑着靠坐回软垫堆里，低头把玩手指上的红宝石戒指。

“我亲爱的堂弟竟然病了？这可是关乎国运的大事呢，一定不能掉以轻心！”

于是第七天，奥斯瓦尔德又带着两名法老的医官去了亲王府，却依旧被阿福和泰图斯堵在门口不给进。

 

“那就再去！去想办法！去搞清楚他究竟在干什么！！”

一只水晶酒杯砰地碎裂在使者脚边，奥斯瓦尔德哆嗦着深深鞠躬，便慌忙起身扑腾着小短腿朝门口退去。织金地毯上，那位人间之神愤怒地来回踱步，就仿佛遭到了背叛，仿佛他已经亲眼看见，那位先王的唯一子嗣，那位已经成年的布鲁斯亲王，正背着自己悄悄组建好军队，趁着这旷工的几天，一步步逼近他的王座，一点点摧毁他的统治。

 

“……绝对不能！”他说，握紧了双拳向雕花的红木门砸去：“绝对要尽快找到他！”

 

 

但亲王府那两个老头都不是省油的灯！事情拖延到第八天，被堵在王府门口晒了三个小时太阳的奥斯瓦尔德大人，搓着自己中暑一样滚烫的脸叹气。亲王府的大管家终于也是扯皮扯累了，丢下一句狠话便转身关紧大门，不再理会门外饥肠辘辘的使者。

 

幸好亲王府的内务官泰图斯先生，明显是个更好相处的人——尤其当泰图斯的言辞之中暴露出了一些对大管家的不满情绪之后：

“哎呀~我们这位潘尼沃斯大人啊，那可是有高贵血统的人物，又将亲王从小带大，就算是在法老面前，他都是能说得上话的人呢。您也消消气。”这么说着，泰图斯很夸张地撇撇嘴——就当着奥斯瓦尔德的面。

 

被晒得头顶冒油的矮胖子似乎突然注意到了什么，慌忙凑近泰图斯，抬手就从袖子里捧出一整袋金德本塞进泰图斯怀里，堆出一脸的无可奈克：“大家都是在贵族手里当差的人，可您瞧我这一天天地来吃闭门羹，我这可怎么办？亲王殿下可是法老的堂弟啊，您知道法老这几天多着急吗？”

 

“……唉~实话跟您说吧，我们亲王殿下啊，”泰图斯接过钱袋掂了掂，摇着头叹息：“他没生病！他去了西郊的庄园，已经快半个月没回来了……”

 

“……他去西郊庄园了？”奥斯瓦尔德眯起眼睛凑近泰图斯：“殿下去西郊庄园怎么也不带着你们一起？这不合礼制吧？”

“就因为是不合礼制，我们才不敢跟您直说啊！”老人家也凑近过来，将声音压得更低：“我和潘尼沃斯大人都说这不合礼制。可您也是知道的，我们家主人，年轻任性，非要带着他新买的那个奴隶一起出去玩，还不准我们跟着！这一走就是好几天不回家！现在可好，连尊贵的法老都被惊动了！您说说，这像话吗？”

 

……是挺不像话的。

 

于是使者一行人急匆匆赶去西郊庄园。法老交代的，一定要见到布鲁斯亲王本人才行。

但没想到的是，王都西郊的那座布鲁斯亲王的私人庄园里，管事的老头愣了半晌，只笑着朝法老的使者欠欠身：

“亲王殿下确实来过，但他们五天前就离开，去了西郊马场。”

……

还好，不远。奥斯瓦尔德气呼呼地爬回马背上，一行人又慌慌张张往西郊马场奔去。

……

“亲王殿下确实来了，还带着个可漂亮的奴隶！”马场管事的是个油腻的胖子，在说到亲王身边的奴隶时笑得尤其淫荡：“是个白皮肤蓝眼睛的奴隶呢……”

“那么请替我通报一下，就说法老的使者来面见他。”奥斯瓦尔德不耐烦地打断了胖子的自说自话。

“呃，可殿下一行人四天前就离开了。”

“离开了？”奥斯瓦尔德忽觉不对：“他去哪了？他回家了？”

“没有，说是去了东郊温泉馆……”

……

一行人又急急上马奔向东郊。

 

“呃，抱歉，大人，”东郊温泉馆的总管陪笑道：“亲王殿下确实来过，但他抱怨说 **这里的葡萄不够新鲜** ，只待了一个晚上，就去了城南的夏宫。”

……

看来，我们的布鲁斯亲王，是把整个王都各处，都玩了个遍？

 

使者一行人急急忙忙往城里赶，却还是没能在日落关城门的时候进城。一行人只得又回去东郊温泉馆对付了一宿。

在确定这一晚的食宿费用都可以记在法老的账上之后，奔波了一整天的奥斯瓦尔德大人，终于躺进温泉池里长舒了一口气。他觉得自己被亲王殿下像耍猴一样耍了好几天……但又觉得能泡上一顿皇家温泉，也是挺值得……

 

……

 

事实上，布鲁斯亲王并没去过西郊庄园，却真的去了西郊马场——不过那是在五天前。

他当时走得挺急，除了理查德，他只带了六个女奴和十名近卫。布鲁斯交代阿福和泰图斯，尽可能多地拖延三四天再告诉使者自己在西郊庄园。一行人连夜赶去西郊，天刚亮就出了城门。但布鲁斯很快发现，来马场玩是个错误——他腹部的伤可不容许他骑马。于是在马场里搂着理查德转了几圈，让所有人都看见自己出现于此之后，他给那个管事的胖子支付了整整四天的费用，就动身去了东郊温泉馆。

他的伤势当然也是不能泡温泉的。并且现在不是泡温泉的季节，温泉馆里没有其他客人——这并不符合布鲁斯亲王“要让所有人都看到我们满城乱跑四处挥霍”的目标。但东郊温泉馆是个很别致的、带有浓厚异域风情的建筑。布鲁斯想着，理查德或许会喜欢那里。

 

可理查德全程表现得非常拘谨。即便偌大的浴室里只剩他们两人，连亲王府里带来的六个女奴也被打发出去；即便布鲁斯已经允许他自由使用这整片温泉池。

 

他只是安静地坐在池边，纤长的手指点着水面，低头在灰岩地板上画着什么。

布鲁斯举着酒杯在一旁看了许久，终于忍不住好奇心，悄悄从背后凑近过来：“你在干什么？”

“在练习拼写，我的主人。”年轻人回身，仰头朝亲王微笑着：“潘尼沃斯先生教的功课，我想我不能落下太多。”

“只是，我不知道我的名字究竟该怎么拼……”

 

亲王在奴隶身边俯身蹲下，饶有兴致地看着一地歪歪扭扭的涂鸦。“理查德……理查德……”这是个异族语言的发音，布鲁斯从没想过该如何拼写：“理查德……理查德……”他伸手沾了温泉池水，思索片刻，便也低头在灰岩地板上画起来。

“理查德，理查德……”灰岩的吸水性很好，温水画下的字符很快便蒸发不见。于是亲王不厌其烦地，一遍一遍重复写着奴隶的名字。奴隶则跪坐在亲王身边，一遍遍默念亲王写下的字符，努力在水渍蒸发之前记住它们：“理查德，理查德……”

 

“呐，我的主人？”奴隶忽然仰头，蓝色的眸子闪着光: **“您的名字是什么？”**

“……我是说，”见到布鲁斯呆愣的样子，理查德又急忙解释道:“他们……王府里的人称您为“主人”、“老爷”，王府外的人称您为“殿下”或“亲王殿下”，那么您的本名是什么？“

 

**“为什么没有人唤您的名字？”**

 

布鲁斯并未做声，只是歪头疑惑地打量着这个奴隶。理查德的问题，足够被人拖出去——极可能是直接拖到街市上，并且绝不仅仅是一顿鞭子那么简单。奴隶不可以讨论贵族的名字，这难道不是常识吗？他到底是属于哪个民族？布鲁斯更加疑惑了，为什么他，表现得完全不像个奴隶？甚至说，就仿佛对自己的奴隶身份完全没有概念？

 

**——他难道是来自边境某个没落的贵族吗？**

 

他抬手轻轻刮着奴隶的脸颊:“你得记住，在有第三个人在场的时候，绝对不能说我的名字。否则你就再也见不到我了，明白吗？”

奴隶仰着头，露出很惊讶的表情，但随即还是乖巧地点了点头，有些失落地看向地板上已然消失无踪的字迹:“好的，我的主人。”

 

“我叫布鲁斯。”

 

奴隶惊讶地仰起头，蓝宝石般的眼睛忽然被点亮。那从唇角渐渐晕开的笑意，像是正在绽放的茉莉。纯白的花瓣一片片张开，迎面而来的，便是馥郁的香气。被花廊下微凉的风裹挟，融化在温泉的氤氲里。

 

 

布鲁斯情不自禁地，低头吻上年轻人的唇。

 

一切都发生得那么自然，他主动吻了眼前的人，那人也热情地回应了他。唇齿之间都那么甜蜜，仿佛彼此早已拥有某种默契。布鲁斯轻抚着年轻人的脸颊，捉住他的后颈试图吻得更深。  年轻人却并不很会吻，没一会儿就在亲王压倒性的攻势下渐渐喘不过气。他的呼吸和心跳已然乱作一团，被亲王圈在怀里的身体也渐渐绵软无力。直到亲王终于放过他的嘴唇，转而侵略他的颈侧与锁骨。他推搡着男人的肩想让节奏慢下来，他还想更多地留住这一刻宁静的温存，却又在男人的手爬进他衣摆里的瞬间，战栗着仰头一声叹息。

金色的阳光穿过古朴的石廊，散落在宁静的池水里。那一池的碎金分外晃眼，映不出人脸、映不出姓名、映不出身份或地位，只能隐约分辨出水池边两个相拥的人影，隐隐地，似是一对缠绵的恋人。

直到年轻人不小心触到男人腰间的伤口。

“请原谅我！”他触电一般从男人怀里弹开，见到亲王吃痛捂着腰上的伤，又慌忙爬起来去自己的行李包里翻找药箱——那是他们临行前，莱斯利医生交给理查德的药箱。

“请原谅我，我的主人！莱斯利医生交代过，要我照顾好您。可我却忘记了您该换药的时间……”

“唔，我没事，没事的……”亲王瘫坐到石板上，伸手试图捉住逃跑般离去的年轻人。但很显然，刚才那个美妙的瞬间，一经打断，就一去不复返了。

 

他们只在温泉馆过了一夜，第二天又动身去了夏宫。

 

说是叫“夏宫”，实际就是个官办的大型娱乐会所。这里有最舒适的客房，最考究的药浴，最漂亮的歌姬，以及最训练有素的性奴，专供王都的贵族老爷们消遣享乐。正殿之中是铺满暗红色大理石的华丽舞台，四周则是一个个单独的包厢。那些贵族老爷们悠然坐在包厢的软榻上，随手朝舞池里丢下一枚金德本，被砸中的舞姬就会媚笑着走下舞台，坐进那位老爷的怀里。

不少贵族老爷们都带着一两个奴隶在身边。但和衣着华丽的理查德不同，那些奴隶多半未着寸缕，只在脖子上套着象征奴隶身份的铜项圈，用绳子或细链拴住，另一头系在桌角上。坐在亲王的包厢里，理查德也能清楚地看到，那些奴隶或是黝黑或是枯黄的皮肤上，都零星带着些鞭痕和淤青。他们就那样面无表情却又恭敬顺从地跪在主人脚边，或是正在为主人倒酒，或是正在被主人斥责，或是正在被主人“使用”。

——那应该就是“使用”。当对面包厢里那个棕色头发的奴隶被她家主人粗暴地按到桌子上时，理查德慌忙红着脸望向别处。至少他还穿着得体的衣服——理查德低头盯着自己的长袍——至少他脖子上戴着的是装饰项链而非铜项圈，至少他的主人至今都没有很粗暴地对待过他。而亲王甚至用嵌着蓝宝石的耳坠来装饰他，还当众买下一只纯金的臂钏套到理查德手腕上。大概所有看到理查德的人都会相信，这个漂亮的白皮肤奴隶是亲王的新宠物——很宠爱的那种。

 

回到现实。

此时理查德正捧着一盘葡萄，安静地坐在亲王怀里扮演一个宠物，让所有在场的贵族都能看见。亲王则忙于应付那个舔着脸冲进他们包厢里试图巴结贵族的土财主。

理查德有些不大高兴，不仅因为这个肥头大耳的家伙说的话让他觉得恶心。莱斯利医生交代过，亲王不能喝那么多酒，这对他的伤势完全没好处。 **而照顾亲王的伤势，是理查德的责任！** 他当然知道自己只是奴隶，也当然知道主人面前自己根本没有说话的份。但那个来拍马屁的家伙依旧在不停地给布鲁斯灌酒，完全没有停止的意思！即便布鲁斯已经感到伤口不适，却也只能假装无事，硬着头皮继续喝。

于是，亲王怀里这个在外人眼里完全被宠坏的奴隶，终于不知天高地厚地在主人面前放肆起来：

 

**“您不能再喝酒了！我的主人！”**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 焊死车门！！  
> 小破车上路了大家注意安全！！

 

“您不能再喝酒了！我的主人！”

 

——他几乎是吼出来的。

理查德剧烈地喘息着。他觉得这大殿里的歌舞都因他这一声放肆的吼叫而停滞了一瞬。他不确定自己是哪里来的勇气，或许是他还心存侥幸，认为亲王不会真的下令把他拖出去抽一顿。

 

毫无意外地，亲王和对面那个土财主一起朝他脸上瞪过来。

 但显然，和一脸不悦的土财主不同，亲王的蓝眼睛里除了惊讶，竟还有很大一部分等着看好戏的成分。他抬手搂住理查德的腰——理查德猜这主要是防止自己逃跑——将那张带着莫名冷笑的脸凑近理查德， **像极了一只低头打量小绵羊的狮子** ：

“你说什么？你再说一遍？”

 

理查德深吸一口气，放下手中的果盘，便将一双手臂缠到亲王脖子上，学着隔壁的隔壁的包厢里，那个坐在贵族老爷怀里的美丽歌姬的样子，仰头朝亲王媚笑着撒娇：

“我说，我不要您再喝酒了！人家不喜欢您浑身酒气……”

说完，理查德立即把脸埋进亲王的颈窝里——并偷偷在亲王的丝绸袍子上蹭干净他一脸的冷汗。

 

布鲁斯呆愣了一瞬。必须承认，他没想过会在理查德脸上见到刚才那样的表情——他猜 **所有看过那个表情的人，都会对理查德的任何观点心服口服** ——总之，亲王觉得自己被讨好奉承得很到位，很是开心。

“好吧好吧，都听你的。”亲王拍拍理查德的背，将酒杯放回桌上。这至少是个停止喝酒的理由——鉴于腰上的刀伤真的在隐隐作痛了。即便心中如释重负，布鲁斯还是忍不住，假装愠怒着小声对理查德说：“看我等会儿怎么收拾你！”然后心满意足地看到理查德战栗着从他怀中抬起头，用可怜兮兮的眼神瞅着他。

 

“……这就完了？”

好一会儿，一旁愣在当场的土财主终于回过神来。他刚刚被一个 **奴隶** 当众呵斥了，而现在，亲王殿下竟丝毫没有要处罚那个放肆的贱人的意思，就这么轻描淡写地翻了篇，仿佛他这个大活人并不存在一样！

“尊敬的殿下？您就这样纵容一个卑贱的奴隶？”他涨红了脸，在坐垫上挺直起来，看样子是一定要给自己的尊严讨回些公道：“您高贵的王府里的奴隶，都是这般没大没小吗？您甚至都不作任何斥责吗？ **一个胆敢在主人说话时插嘴的奴隶，一个胆敢对主人指手画脚的奴隶，就应该立即被拖出去活埋！** ”

“谢谢您好意的提醒！”亲王瞪着眼睛扭过头，已经没兴趣再假装客套：“我知道该怎么管束 **我的** 奴隶。这种 **小事** 就不劳您费心了！如果您没有别的事情的话？”

说着，亲王抬起戴着猫眼石戒指的手指朝门的方向指了指。

“呵！想来也是这样，我尊敬的殿下，”那胖子终于起身离去，还不忘回头狠狠瞪理查德一眼：“相对于民众的支持，或许现在的您更需要一条顺手的鞭子！”

 

“……”

两个人同时松了一口气，而布鲁斯几乎瘫软在理查德肩上。

“扶我回去！”他在理查德耳边轻声说，尽量让自己看起来只是因为不胜酒力：“快点……我想我需要吃药了……”

 

理查德扶着亲王退出舞台包厢，穿过拥挤的石廊，走上通往西大殿的旋梯。布鲁斯腰上的刀伤原本已开始愈合，此时却不知为何，竟从织锦袍子里渗出少量血。理查德不得不偎在亲王臂弯里，用身体挡住亲王腰上那一小块血迹。他几乎是拖着布鲁斯在走廊里飞奔，尽可能躲避着那些阿谀奉承的人，却还是在终于到达亲王的顶层客房门口的时候，被一声略带戏谑的笑声拦住。

 

“哇！瞧瞧这是谁？是我们的亲王殿下哎！”

金色的小胡子笑弯起来，那人放开怀里搂着的红发年轻人，朝亲王低头行礼：“他竟然放下身段，跑来夏宫这种 **不正经的地方** ，同我们这群 **俗人** 混迹在一起呢！”

布鲁斯轻拍着理查德的手背，扭头朝来人回礼，语气很轻松的样子：“ **奥利** ，瞧你说的！我不能来这里寻开心吗？”

 

奎恩家族的奥利大人，王都最著名的花花公子。但没人知道，在布鲁斯亲王的夺权计划中，奥利始终扮演着政治盟友兼财政顾问的角色。布鲁斯甚至将自己在旧都附近封地上发现的铜矿，都全权交给奥利负责秘密建成兵工厂。于是在客房大门关上之后，布鲁斯终于不再掩饰，捂着腰上的伤口瘫坐到卧榻上。

理查德立即捧出药箱跪到榻前，拆绷带、涂药膏、重新包扎，动作轻巧迅速。

 

“拉神在上！老兄，你还真受伤了啊？！”奥利拉过一条软垫坐到对面，看着理查德熟练地为布鲁斯换药：“这几天王宫里那位都急疯了——因为你一直没出现，各种流言越传越夸张。”

“唔，不用担心，”布鲁斯直接将一包药粉倒进嘴里，和着清水吞下。他抹抹嘴，抬眼看着理查德，被奥利身边那个佩戴着弯刀的红发年轻人拉到露台上，离谈正事的两人远远的。

“王宫里那位，主要还是想知道我是否受伤。所以 **我们的计划** 暂时不会受什么影响。”

 

“那你打算就这样，假装自己只是在王都里疯玩？”

“一个纨绔子弟，沉迷美色荒废政务。我猜这很有说服力。” 说着，布鲁斯抬起下巴朝向露台的方向，理查德也正望向这边：“他叫理查德，奥利。我相信他那张脸非常有说服力。”

 

“是啊，我的殿下。 我猜找遍整个王都，也找不出比他更漂亮的人。”奥利转身也朝露台上望去，两个漂亮的年轻人在石柱后嬉笑着窃窃私语。金发的男人呆愣了一会儿，重又回身朝向卧榻上的布鲁斯，表情明显有些取笑的意思：

“但我不明白， **你为啥要带个雏在这里到处招摇** ？”

 

“……你说什么？”布鲁斯不可置信地瞪圆了眼，随即意识到自己有些反应过激。他板起脸，佯装不满地压低嗓音：“我不喜欢你这个玩笑，奥利。”

“别闹了我的殿下，”奥利仰头看过来，努力让自己不笑得太过大声：“或许你能骗过这里的绝大部分俗人，但是亲爱的，你骗得了我吗？你瞧瞧那孩子——”

说着，奥利指了指远处露台旁两个交头接耳的年轻人。也不知道那个红发少年对理查德说了些什么，让理查德的脸已经红到脖子。他瞪大了眼睛，看着身边口沫横飞的罗伊，不自觉地抬起手捂住嘴。罗伊忽然眯起眼睛，悄声在他耳边问了句什么，引得理查德拼命摇头，却在不小心瞥见亲王望向他们的疑惑眼神之后，理查德又慌忙将摇头改成了点头。于是罗伊直起后背，双手抱臂做出一个“了然”的微笑， **抬手便将什么东西塞进理查德手心里** 。

**“他分明是个雏！”**

奥利大笑着做了结案陈词。紧接着，他就被布鲁斯连拖带拽地丢出房间：

 

“他很快就不是了！”

——布鲁斯几乎是怒吼着摔上房门。

 

……

走廊里，奥利双手抱臂，似乎还在因为被布鲁斯赶出来而不高兴。他斜眼瞅着身边的罗伊:“雏？”

“雏。”

“哈！我就说嘛！”

奥利大人总算舒坦了些。

……

 

或许是因为腰间的伤，又或许是因为喝多了酒，亲王气鼓鼓地重新坐回卧榻上，没一会儿竟然睡着了！

 

再醒来的时候天色已经很晚了，整个夏宫都安静下来。将醒未醒间，布鲁斯觉出有人在榻前看着自己，甚至抬手撩他额前的碎发。好一会儿，布鲁斯终于烦了，猛地捉住那人的手腕，睁开眼瞪向那人。

“啊！请您、请您原谅我……”

果然是理查德。

他正跪在榻前，试图挣脱亲王的束缚。亲王冷着脸，忽然一用力，扯着理查德的胳膊就把他拖到自己怀中，只一个翻滚，那慌张的年轻人已经被亲王压在身下，陷在柔软的床单里。

 “请……请您宽恕我……”男人很重，理查德几乎无法挣扎逃脱——或者说他不敢那么做。那双蓝眼睛慌乱又羞怯，完全不敢看向亲王，连姣好的脸颊都已经涨得通红:“我……我不是……”

“你居然带着个雏在这里四处招摇？”

——奥利的话突然很不合时宜地跳出来，猛地撞了一下布鲁斯的神经。他几乎被撞晕，几乎瞬间失去理智。这是他的奴隶，布鲁斯想，他或许有责任教自己的奴隶些什么……

 

“那个罗伊，”布鲁斯出声打断年轻人混乱的辩解，带着刚醒来的低气压嗓音——虽然，他已经很努力让自己听起来温和一些：“他对你说了什么？”

理查德的脸更红了。他低着头，憋了半天一个字也不说。

 

“连我的问话都不回答了吗？”听起来像是在生气——这让身下的肉体不受控制地颤了颤。布鲁斯微眯起眼睛，嘴角的笑意都有些莫名:“那个罗伊，是不是给了你什么？”

床单上的年轻人一愣，缓缓从怀中取出一只金属小盒子。那是很普通的一只铜制盒子，精巧可爱，却也没有过多装饰。理查德扭开盒盖。盒子里盛满了乳白色的膏状物，散发出淡淡的茉莉花香。

布鲁斯低头瞅了一眼盒子里的东西，又仰头看向面前的年轻人。他俯身逼近年轻人的脸，嘴角的笑意又更深了一分:“知道这是干什么用的吗？”而理查德只是捧着盒子，仰头看着他的主人，一双水蓝眼睛清澈见底，完全没有答案。

——那样子可爱极了，让人忍俊不禁，让人血脉喷张，让人禁不住想把他捏扁揉碎、吃干抹尽！

 

“那我来告诉你，这是做什么用的。”

 

他扣住他的手腕，低头吻他的眉心、他的脸颊、他的唇，细心地从耳后一直舔到锁骨；他急不可耐地撕碎年轻人的衣袍，然后又坐直起来，拾起那只小铜盒子，从里面挖出一大块香脂。

“把腿张开，”亲王说，抬眼看着床上的奴隶：“这次我来教你。下次，你要自己准备好。明白吗？”

 

奴隶顺从地点点头，从床单上爬起来，双手向后撑起上身，乖顺地朝向亲王分开双腿。海盐般白皙的皮肤从零落的布料之间露出来，忽隐忽现着撩人的性感。温柔的双眸是天空的颜色，他起抬头，带着美好又虔诚的笑容，仿佛努特（天空女神）神庙里最圣洁的祭品。

 

——他是奴隶，只是奴隶。

 

手指刮过大腿内侧，换来奴隶一阵兴奋地颤栗，好极了，亲王仰头看着奴隶羞红的脸颊——他真美，像熟透的苹果般诱人。

“理查德，”他望着他的蓝眼睛，一只手滑入他分开的股间，拇指有节奏地按压他的阴囊，剩余四指画着圈逗弄那羞怯着一张一合的穴口，将那些香脂涂开抹匀:“理查德，你知道我要对你做什么吗？”

 

“我知道，我的主人，”奴隶红着脸，努力撑起上身，白皙的胸膛越发急促地起伏。他尽力将双腿分得更开些，扭动腰身来配合亲王手指的动作，像是在邀请他进一步侵犯自己:“您、您要使用我……啊……”

一只手指猛地挤进奴隶的穴口——像是忽然探进他的灵魂深处。

“放松，”亲王栖身凑近到奴隶耳畔，那语气与其说是命令，倒不如说是安慰。他吻着奴隶的脸颊，从下巴一直舔到颈窝。“很好，”亲王说，手指在奴隶的肉穴中旋转着、摩挲着，忽然又挤进两根手指，“很好，理查德。”

 

亲王的手指在他身体里进进出出着。理查德涨红了脸，不敢想象那是怎样的场景。可身体却有些不受控制地，从那一点开始，一股燥热的冲动在蔓延着。等理查德回过神时，他已经在不自觉地扭动腰身来配合亲王的动作。香脂里应该是混了些媚药——布鲁斯据此判断。他能觉出奴隶越发紧张的情绪，可他不想等了，他才是主人，他为什么要耐着性子照顾一个奴隶？

毫无征兆地，亲王抽出手指，在床单上随意蹭了蹭，便抓住奴隶的大腿，抬高他的下身，将自己早已肿胀的欲望对准了已经润滑得差不多的穴口。

理查德正兴奋地喘息着，好奇亲王为何忽然抽走手指，但紧接着，他感受到有什么滚热可怕的东西挤了进来。

 

“啊……求您……求您饶恕……”亲王的粗硬整根没入他后穴的时候，奴隶忽然抓紧了亲王的手，几乎哀嚎着开口求饶:“疼……疼……要坏掉了……会坏掉的……”

“不会的，理查德，”亲王俯身含住奴隶的耳垂，顺势将奴隶完全扣紧在身下，轻声安慰他颤抖的奴隶:“不会的，我保证。”

他真紧——亲王在心中赞叹。温暖的嫩肉绞紧了布鲁斯的欲望，像是害怕他会抽身离去。他不得不按耐着等奴隶稍稍适应，才开始缓慢的律动。

 

“嗯……主人……”

这就是“使用”——理查德咬着嘴唇告诉自己。他颤抖着，拼命适应身体里的粗硬。那一点的酥麻感在渐渐蔓延，伴随亲王的每一次挺进。可就在意识被逐渐剥离的过程里，他隐隐地，却从心底生出一丝快乐，仿佛自己是在被爱着。湿润的脸孔因高涨的情欲而扭曲，这让亲王不自觉更硬了几分。他稍稍放缓了抽插，好让自己能更仔细地品尝奴隶体内每一处柔软。

 

“理查德，我是谁？”头顶上疯狂律动的男人忽然发问——就在他捏住奴隶一侧乳头揉弄的时候。

“您是……”理查德几乎找不到自己的声音。他觉得疼，他觉得痒，他隐隐地想要更靠近，却又为自己的想法感到羞耻:“我的主人……是我的主人……我灵魂的主人……”

“还有呢？”男人整根拔出，又狠狠地整根没入，一直捣到最深处。

 “还，还有，您是，我的神明……”一些泪水迷蒙了双眼，理查德忽然看不清面前的人脸，他伸手想要抓住些什么，才意识到自己正被一双大手禁锢着。“哈啊——饶恕我，我的神明，我的神明——”

“还有呢？”他找到奴隶一处敏感，突然加快了速度，粗暴地搅动那温暖的甬道，换来身下的奴隶兴奋地颤栗。

“啊，是，是我的挚爱，我的荷鲁斯，我的，我悄悄爱着的人……”

奴隶忽然挣扎着握紧亲王的手，大颗泪珠自眼角滚落，他拼力睁开失焦的双眼，望向他的主人，他的神明，他的布鲁斯，仰头哀嚎仿佛垂死的天鹅:

 

“ **布鲁斯** ……我可以爱您吗？……我，我是说……哈啊——”

 

——他爱我，他当然爱我，他理应爱我。

男人终于释放出来，汹涌着灌进那条甬道，将他的奴隶填得满满当当。

——但他是奴隶，只是奴隶。

亲王近乎冷漠地起身退出奴隶的身体，忽然又低头，对着奴隶左腿内侧狠狠咬下去，将大腿腿根的嫩肉含进嘴里吸吮，直到在那片雪白上留下清晰的两排牙印。

——他是奴隶，只是奴隶。他不可以，也不应当有任何特权。

 

布鲁斯告诉自己，他也许不该对理查德怀有更多不必要的感情。他试着让自己恢复理性，让自己不受更多束缚。就只当理查德是奴隶就好，就只是“使用”他的身体宣泄欲望就好。他把理查德从温暖的软榻上拖起来，压在书桌上，从后面猛烈地操弄。他抬起理查德的一条腿按在桌面上，用冷漠的嗓音命令他把屁股挺得更高些。他试着不去在意理查德的感受，只一味地满足自己的喜好。他甚至不再留意理查德逐渐带上哭腔的哀求——事实上，那些含混不清的甜软呻吟，反而让布鲁斯兴奋地加快了抽插。他在奴隶的身体里连着射了两次，把那条温暖的腔道填得满满当当，这才意犹未尽地退出来，让奴隶趴在书桌上抽泣着稍做休息。

理查德只是奴隶，只是为侍奉主人而存在。这样的关系更简单，更适合他们——布鲁斯这样对自己说。

他用手指稍稍撑开奴隶已经红肿的穴口，看着自己的精液一点点流出来，流过奴隶大腿嫩肉上那两排依旧清晰的牙印，渐渐让股间变得一塌糊涂，最后统统顺着修长的腿流到脚下的织金地毯上，弄花了一整片。

 

“你把地毯弄脏了，理查德。”他揉搓着奴隶依旧肿胀的阴茎，微微红肿的穴口就在布鲁斯眼前抽搐着一遍遍收紧，就好像在贪婪地吞咽着什么。这情景让布鲁斯的欲望再次抬起头。而当奴隶喘息着扭过头，那被泪水模糊的蓝眼睛，那颤抖着祈求的甜软双唇，都像极了是在邀请布鲁斯更多地侵犯他:“请……饶恕我，请饶恕……我、我哪里做得不好吗……”

像是真的在处罚奴隶一样，布鲁斯开始左一下右一下来回拍打理查德的臀瓣。饱满又白皙的肉团在亲王的手掌里跳跃扭曲，看起来淫乱极了。拍打皮肉的清脆声音和着奴隶一声声暧昧的呻吟，让人越发欲火难消。而当这两团柔软终于在亲王毫不怜惜的处罚之下，逐渐泛起均匀好看的粉红色时，奴隶两腿之间那条形状完美的阴茎，忽然猛烈抽动了两下，就这么凭空射出来，将脚下本就脏乱的地毯弄得更糟。

“你喜欢被这样对待？”他俯身衔住奴隶的耳垂，含在口中反复逗弄。

“不是！不是的……请您饶恕我……”刚经历过高潮的身体还在无意识地痉挛，奴隶趴在桌上小声哭泣，更多的泪水弄花了他精致的脸颊:“我再也不敢了……疼……我会听话……我会听话……”

——这竟让布鲁斯又心软下来。必须承认，他喜爱面前的年轻人，喜欢他干净快乐的笑容。只是喜欢而已，无关乎身份或阶级。他抬手抚上年轻人沁着汗的背脊，试着安抚哭泣的理查德:“你没有做错什么，你表现得很好，非常好。”

 

或者今天就到这里吧，布鲁斯低头亲吻过年轻人的背脊，开始说服自己收起越发硬挺的欲望——直到他滑进年轻人股间的手指，再次被红肿的蜜穴吸住。

他双手捏住那两团粉红色的肉将它们分开，再次用自己汹涌的欲望将年轻人的穴口撑满。这次，他耐心等到身下的人渐渐适应了自己的粗硬，等着他的挣扎逐渐平复，逐渐变成急不可耐的扭动迎合，才开始缓慢的律动。他试着用更温和的节奏，仔细捻过腔道内每一处柔软，试着教会理查德享受这整个过程。

 

直到怀里的年轻人，在又一轮高潮之后软软地滑落到地毯上，彻底失去意识。口中只剩些微弱又凌乱的呼吸，他微阖的双眼依旧湿润着，似乎还沉浸在高潮的余韵里。

 

——按照常规流程，此时主人只需要把使用过的奴隶丢在地板上，自然会有人来把理查德抬出去清洗安置。但就这样看着他，看着理查德微红的脸颊，布鲁斯忽觉胸口一阵隐隐的刺痛。他俯身将理查德揽进怀里，在乱糟糟的地毯上抱紧他。他忽然不想再和他分开，一刻都不想。

他把理查德抱起到隔壁的浴室，将他放进温水里，亲自为他清洗。理查德瘫软在男人怀里，安静又乖巧，任凭男人随意摆弄。但布鲁斯的每一次触碰，都能让半昏迷状态下的理查德战栗着呻吟出声——那样子可爱极了。布鲁斯忍不住想多欺负他一会儿，就在温水里分开他的腿，探手去他股间仔细为他清洗。

此时窗外已经晨光熹微，整个夏宫都在渐渐苏醒。奴仆们在走廊上来来回回，为各自的主人预备早餐和洗漱用品。唯独理查德，他对这一切一无所知，还迷迷糊糊地被自己主人抱在怀里，缩在柔软的床单和丝绒毯之间，安稳地渐渐睡去。

 

 

他们就这样在夏宫的顶层皇家客房里，整整三天没出门。


	7. Chapter 7

他们就这样在夏宫的包间里，整整三天没出门。

 

这期间，女奴们也只是在每天早上低着头冲进房间，迅速将足够一整天的酒水食物放置好并收走前一天剩下的碗碟，又迅速撤下一塌糊涂的床单并换上新的，然后迅速撤出房间关好房门。整个过程就像是场沉默的战斗，安静而有序。

 

理查德在布鲁斯怀里一直睡到第二天下午。

他发现自己下身疼得无法正常走路。他跌倒在床边的地毯上，挣扎了好一阵，才扶着床勉强爬起来。精致的脸吓得失了血色，还扶在床头小声呢喃:“我这是坏掉了吗？要像他们说得那样，被丢掉了吗？”

“噗！你听谁说的？”布鲁斯似乎被汤水呛住。他不得不折回去，俯身将理查德抱起来放到餐桌旁。:“不要听夏宫里的奴隶们胡说，明白吗？”

理查德很轻，入手处似乎骨头太多了些，尤其是后背。也对，奴隶么……但或许该让他再胖一点——布鲁斯暗自盘算着，随手就将一盘烤羊腿拖到理查德面前。

 

这还是布鲁斯第一次和人同桌吃饭，并且挨得那么近。食物让年轻人精神好了许多，他很快又重新恢复活力。理查德靠在布鲁斯身边，毫不客气地从布鲁斯的餐盘里捏起一块烤肉，慢悠悠放进嘴里——那么理直气壮，那么理所应当。

事实上，奴隶本就没有餐盘，奴隶本就没有属于自己的一份食物。奴隶只有匍匐在主人脚边，对主人随手丢过来的骨头感恩戴德的份——这是常理，不是吗？

 

察觉到布鲁斯在看着自己发呆，理查德舔了舔手指，忽然凑近过来，仰头一吻轻啄在布鲁斯嘴角上，将一滴溢出的汤汁舔去。布鲁斯愣了一瞬，却也假装愠怒着捉住年轻人索吻。他们嬉笑着你来我往，不一会儿就又滚倒在柔软的织金地毯上。他抱着理查德翻滚两圈，将那咯咯傻笑的年轻人压在身下，摊平在地毯上。澄澈的蓝眼睛回望向布鲁斯，是纯粹得不带一丝阴影的快乐。

 

可这样真的好吗？布鲁斯不禁又开始质疑。 **理查德是奴隶，只是奴隶，为什么要把他捧在怀里，还轻易允许他离自己的心那么近？**

 

“您怎么了？我的主人？”年轻人仰躺在地毯上舒展赤裸的身体，抬手环住男人的脖子，将笼罩在他头顶的男人拉得更近些。那笑容明媚得仿佛天边的朗月，晃得男人睁不开眼，甚至无法继续分神思考。

“你不怕我了？”亲王说，用自己的影子遮蔽了投在年轻人脸上的和煦阳光。

“我怕您。但……”他眯起笑眼，温润的双唇勾出好看的弧度: “我爱您。”

 

“你 **理应** 爱我。”亲王说，听上去有些冰冷。他掰开缠在自己脖子上的手臂，将它们扣紧在地毯上:“但在那之前，你更应当怕我。”

明媚的笑容渐渐凝固了，理查德疑惑地看着头顶的男人，好一会儿，他犹豫着，垂下蓝色的眼眸，就像最听话的奴隶那样，低眉顺眼着不再直视主人的脸:“是，我的主人……”

“我只是，只是希望能让您感到快乐。”

 

尴尬的沉默。布鲁斯忽觉一丝失落，似乎自己搞砸了一切。

 

“我喜欢看你笑的样子。”手指画着年轻人的眼角，布鲁斯不知怎么就冒出这样一句——这话让布鲁斯自己听着都觉得蠢。可他还是决定把话说完:

“你笑起来很好看……我是说，只是看着你的笑，我就……很快乐。”

 

天空色的眼睛再次抬起来，温润的双唇重又绽放出笑容。他仰头望着面前的男人，微笑的双眼里流动着光，像是阿图姆的祝福，只一瞬间，便点亮了整片壮丽的星空，那么璀璨夺目，那么难以忘怀……

“……那么美……”

男人呓语着，低头吻住那双唇，便拥着年轻人一起沉入爱欲的深海，让他在怀中逐渐窒息。他抓得很紧，完全不给理查德留出任何挣扎的余地。他竟有些迷恋理查德此时的样子——从双颊蔓延到胸口的红晕，从舌尖蔓延到指尖的战栗。修长的双腿渐渐缠紧布鲁斯的腰，怯懦着四处磨蹭，竟还不忘避开腰侧的刀伤。清澈的眸子暗淡了光，因窒息而湿润的脸孔，就仿佛 **真的** 动了情。

“哈啊……布鲁斯……”

他挣扎着，仰头急促地喘息，就像溺水的人急切地渴望空气。

 

“你叫我什么？”亲王微一蹙眉，指尖刮过奴隶的乳头，顺着肌肉的线条一直划到腰侧。他舔着他昨夜留在奴隶颈窝的吻痕，声音低沉着听不出情绪：“你刚才叫我什么？”

“唔、原谅我……我的主人！我……”双腿之间的柔软被某个炽热的巨物来回摩挲着，理查德来不及思考，忽然被亲王从地毯上抱起来，就这么双腿分开着跪坐在亲王怀中。他捧起男人的脸，指尖在棱角分明的脸颊上触到些胡茬。纤长的睫毛挂着露珠，理查德微笑着，低头将一个吻印在亲王唇边。

“原谅我，我的主人。但我……”“叫我的名字。”

亲王仰头打断理查德的辩解。昨夜那只装着香脂的小盒子刚巧滚落在他附近，亲王于是顺手捞过来，挖出更多的香脂，抬手朝奴隶股间依旧有些红肿的穴口探去。

 

“唔……”理查德吃痛着缩紧在亲王肩头，圆润的屁股却还随着揉搓他穴口的手一起扭动:“疼……”

他低头顺着奴隶光滑的背一路望下去，那对饱满白皙的肉团在他手中颤抖，配合他涂抹香脂的动作不住地晃动。布鲁斯加重了手上的力道，两只手指忽然挤进那狭窄的甬道。怀里的人战栗着，搂着布鲁斯脖子的手缠得更紧了些。

“疼……”奴隶轻声呻吟着，竟带着几分暧昧。

“只有疼吗？”布鲁斯仰头亲吻奴隶的脖子，探进肉穴的手指四下搅动着扩张，空闲的那只手顺着奴隶的腰侧滑到胸口，用指甲反复刮磨理查德早已挺立起来的乳头: “我那么卖力地讨好你，你却只觉得疼吗？一点都不舒服吗？”

雪白的躯体痉挛着扭曲，理查德跪在亲王怀中无助地颤抖。“不是的、”他小声讨饶，已经带了些哭腔:“不是的，我是说……很舒服！”他涨红了脸，低头将更多的吻印在男人额角:“请原谅我……请、请让我更多地舒服起来……”

话音未落，后穴里那蛮横着搅拌抠挖的手指忽然退出来，接着，抵住穴口痉挛的嫩肉的，便是亲王胯间肿胀的巨物。布鲁斯双手按着理查德的大腿，生生把他整个压下来，已经硬挺的欲望猛地挤进并未扩张充分的肉穴，填满那条狭窄的甬道。

一些咸液瞬间涌出眼眶，理查德尖叫出声，搂着男人后背的指尖几乎掐进肉里，随即是一阵更混乱的喘息与呻吟。他昨夜已经被主人过度“使用”了，他花了好一阵子才终于适应了嵌进身体里的粗硬。可当酥麻的快感再次盖过疼痛之后，当理查德相信自己已经准备好迎接主人的温柔或者粗暴时，他一抬头，却对上男人一双悠闲的眼睛。亲王似乎不为所动，只是抬手勾起理查德的下巴，指尖玩味地画着他的脸颊，将一些细密的汗珠抹去。

“主、我的主人、我……”可怜的奴隶完全不知所措。身体本能地越发期待些来自主人的疼爱，可心底那最后一丝羞耻感还在挣扎着阻止他开口——他该如何开口？他该说些什么？理查德根本不知道。更大颗的泪水涌出眼眶，滴落在男人的手背上；带着零星吻痕的胸膛急促地起伏，理查德咬着湿润的嘴唇，颤抖着，委屈极了:“请您……”

 

好一会儿，看着越发焦躁不安的奴隶，亲王似乎终于回过神来。

“我腰上有伤，理查德，”亲王说，顺势躺倒在地毯上，一只手扣住理查德的腰，另一只手拍拍他的屁股：“你得自己动。”

布鲁斯抓着理查德的双手托住他即将失去平衡的身体，就像盖布举着努特（注）。望着那张失控般情欲高涨的脸，布鲁斯轻声笑着，那眼神像是命令，又像是鼓励。

“你得自己动。”他又重复了一遍，抓着理查德的双手摇着。

 

理查德终于下定决心似的，抓着亲王的双手尝试撑起上身。粗壮的阴茎从柔软的甬道里一点点抽离，缓慢撩过腔壁上每一寸嫩肉。这清晰的快感几乎淹没了理查德全部的理智，他睁不开眼，他无法控制地瘫软下去。身体因重力坐回到原处，却让亲王的粗硬又重重地挤进更深处。就这样，理查德反复尝试了几次。他几乎要疯了，仿佛全世界都在离他远去。越来越多的汗水让一切都变得更加湿热滑腻。他挣扎着，却只觉更加无力，口中零星着些含混不清的呻吟，和越发清晰的哭泣。面前布鲁斯的脸孔都逐渐模糊，理查德终于什么都顾不得了，只有越来越强烈的快感，疯狂吞噬着他所剩无几的意识。

 

“哈啊……主人、我的主人……”他依旧紧紧抓着男人的手，像是抓着与现世的最后联系。

 

“叫我的名字。”亲王忽然出声，听上去有些意味不明。

“我……主人……我……”理查德颤抖着，抬手试图堵住口中暧昧的呻吟，却又被布鲁斯轻易抓捕回去。

“理查德，说我的名字。”亲王仰头拉过理查德的手，将他纤细的指尖含在口中吸吮啃咬。空闲的那只手忽然握住理查德肿胀着抽搐的阴茎，似乎刚好阻止了它的一次高潮:“说我的名字。”

“唔……主人……”他坐在亲王怀里颤抖着，讨好般扭动着腰，饱满的臀肉抬起又放下，反复拍打在亲王胯上。他就像是训练有素的性奴，谄媚地邀请亲王插得更深些。

“说我的名字，理查德！”亲王探手揪住奴隶一侧乳尖用力揉捏。奴隶吃痛地弓起身体，将亲王的分身夹得更紧了些:

“哈啊……布、布鲁斯……布鲁斯……”

他拼命抬起屁股，卖力地扭动腰身，加快了频率吞吐亲王的欲望。直到亲王完全射出来，蛮横、灼热地涌进理查德的身体里，他才被允许在主人的手中释放自己。

 

理查德完全脱力一般软倒在亲王怀里，如果不是他口中还在含混不清地嗫嚅着布鲁斯的名字，布鲁斯或许会当他已经昏迷不醒。他抱着理查德在地毯上滚了一圈，顺势将他压在身下；他低头亲吻怀中颤抖着哭泣的人，轻轻抚摸他剧烈起伏的胸口，恨不能用尽这一生的温柔。“你做得很好，你可爱极了，”他说，舌尖舔过理查德的眼角，他将更多粗重的吐息喷在年轻人的颈窝里，让那些吻痕红得更深:

“只有我们两人时，理查德，你可以叫我的名字。

“理查德，叫我布鲁斯。”

 

“布鲁斯……”

理查德小声啜泣着，缓缓睁开湿润的眼:“布鲁斯……”双唇微微阖动，他轻声念着，仰头亲吻男人的眉心：“布鲁斯……”

那对湛蓝的眸子还泛着水光，像是悉心雕琢的蓝宝石，被海水沥过之后，重又折射出夺目的光彩。

 

布鲁斯垂眼轻叹着，低头用鼻尖蹭着理查德的胸口。命运每每从他生命里夺走些珍宝。唯独这一次，布鲁斯被给予了，被恩赐了。他如此真实地拥有了一个人 。

他是属于他的，他从此都只属于他了。

 

布鲁斯依旧如昨夜那样，沉默着将理查德抱进浴室，放进温水里，亲手把他清理干净，再抱回到柔软干净的床单上。理查德躺在布鲁斯枕边，侧过脸朝布鲁斯微笑着。平静、安宁、远离尘世，就仿佛他们躺在共同的墓室里——这个念头甚至吓到了布鲁斯自己。他叹息着握紧理查德的手，凑到唇边轻吻。

——但，他是奴隶，只是奴隶，只是主人墓室里一件平凡的陪葬品。又怎可奢望会在死后，还能如此刻这般被安放到布鲁斯身边，与他并肩相伴着去到彼世呢？

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：盖布（大地神）和努特（天空神）是古埃及神话中一对非常恩爱的夫妻。但因为他们太恩爱了整天滚在一起，风神舒不得不强行把他们分开。


	8. Chapter 8

于是，在布鲁斯亲王旷工的第十天，即他和理查德在夏宫里的第四天。当法老的使者——奥斯瓦尔德大人，傲慢地呵退包房门口试图阻拦的女奴们，推开房门冲进来的时候，迎面就看见大殿正中，一个黑发年轻人背身坐在那张华丽的卧榻上，白皙的皮肤零星有些欢爱的痕迹，身下是一整块珍贵的狐皮毯和各种精致富丽的软枕。使者正出神间，就看到布鲁斯亲王那张气鼓鼓的脸忽然从软枕之间显现，冲着他就是一声怒喝:

“给我滚出去！”

 

……

 

“所以，他这几天，只是在和一个性奴满城鬼混而已？”

法老的寝殿。那位人间之神把玩着一只金杯，歪头瞪着脚边匍匐的使者，一脸狐疑。

“是……是这样没错！我看得清清楚楚，亲王殿下身边确实有个标致的性奴，夏宫里不少人都可以证明……”奥斯瓦尔德大人偷偷蹭掉额头的汗水，还未说完又被法老着急打断。

“那他，”法老坐直起来，稍作斟酌，又接着问：“他没有受伤之类的吗？”

“……”奥斯瓦尔德明显被问住了，他抬头看看法老，一双豆豆眼来回转了几圈，“好像……没有吧……”

“你确定？”法老皱着眉追问——这竟让奥斯瓦尔德大人有些心虚起来。他确实看见了亲王本人，但是，伤？什么伤？他只记得卧榻上那个奴隶白得发光的皮肤，和一旁亲王殿下愤怒的脸，以及这几天连日奔波吃到的一嘴沙子。

“我确定！亲王殿下好好的，根本没有受伤！” 他点点头，非常笃定地——多一事不如少一事，这是奥斯瓦尔德大人的人生哲学。

 

……

 

“我想他相信了。”

 

“相信什么？”布鲁斯拉过一只软枕垫在自己脑后，仰头看面前的年轻人爬进自己怀里。理查德附身枕在布鲁斯肩头，手指在男人胸口画着圈。纤长的睫毛落下来，他眯起眼睛，似乎想在男人怀里再多睡一会儿：

“相信您荒淫无度、不可救药；相信您被我彻底迷住，即将在夏宫里荒废您奢侈糜烂的一辈子。”

 

“……我确实打算在这里多住几天。”

怀里的年轻人闻言，仰头疑惑地看向男人。

“相信我，你不会想这么早回家的，”他捏着理查德的下巴，指尖在他脸颊上轻轻摩挲：“泰图斯一定会强迫你学习更多的礼仪规矩。”

 

 

就这样，他们又在夏宫里愉快地耗费了荒淫无度的三天，直到阿福带着法老的旨意和浩荡的仪仗来夏宫把布鲁斯亲王接走。当然，对于这件事情，法老最终也不过是象征性地训斥了布鲁斯两句，提醒他注意身份不要胡闹之类的，并未做过多为难。那之后很长一段时间，日子都过得平静舒心。亲王府里的人对理查德的态度基本没什么变化，一切如常，理查德依旧会因为偶尔的一些贫嘴调皮，而被愤怒的泰图斯提着戒尺满花园里追着揍。不过理查德从未向亲王抱怨过，亲王对此也从不过问，只悄悄将更多的吻印在年轻人后背零星的淤痕上。

亲王偶尔会在书房里对着成堆的文书忙到深夜，一抬头就能看到伏在墙角茶几上的理查德，安静地翻着阿福新借给他的纸草书——他被允许留在主人身边侍奉，在书房里那盏更大更明亮的灯台下看书。布鲁斯有时会好奇凑过去，有时会对练习书写的理查德稍作指点……

当然，更多的时候，他会把理查德按在茶几上，做些更放松灵魂的事情。布鲁斯很喜欢听理查德读那些早就烂熟于胸的神话故事，但他最近发现，自己更喜欢一边从背后艹着理查德，一边命令理查德继续读那些故事……

 

“但这、这难不住……啊、难不住明智的伊西丝（注）……啊……伊西丝……哈啊她……她望向……望向主位上的拉……她……啊……”

“这一段有这么多感叹词吗？”男人狠狠顶了两下，俯身贴上理查德的后背，衔住耳垂在口中轻吮。一只手滑向理查德饱满的臀瓣，威胁般来回摩挲，换来身下的人一阵无助的战栗：“读错了会怎么样来着？”

“会、会被惩罚……被惩罚……”理查德慌忙将那些纸草书推远些，生怕一个不小心，让那些宝贵的书粘上些不该有的体液。他跪在茶几前，双腿因男人猛烈的撞击而不住地颤抖，背上突然压下来的男人的重量，又让他不得不完全趴倒在茶几上，才能保持平衡。这个姿势反倒让布鲁斯能插得更深了些。

“布鲁斯、布鲁斯……”理查德急促地喘息，忽然抓住布鲁斯托在他胸口的手，小心地悄悄握紧：“但如果、如果我……如果我努力讨好您……哈啊……您会……会赦免我吗？”

——这是个新情况，理查德似乎在争取主动权。布鲁斯却忽然退出理查德的身体，就在理查德即将迎来高潮的时候：“你打算怎么讨好我？说来听听？”

“别！您不能这样对我……”后穴里突如其来的空虚让理查德有些抓狂，他瘫软在茶几上，又立即起身爬回男人怀里。鼻尖蹭着布鲁斯的颈窝，理查德双手捧着男人依旧肿胀的分身，讨好般温柔的摩挲，却还倔强着不肯认输一般：“您不能这样对我，否则、否则您明天就见不到我了！”

“见不到你了？”布鲁斯低头看着怀里那张泛着情欲的俏脸，不自觉重复他刚才的话。这分明是在威胁，不是吗？

“你这是在威胁我，理查德。”

“是的，我在威胁您。”他依旧热烈地喘息着，表情却稍稍严肃了一分，即便说话还不能连贯，但他的发言依旧让布鲁斯有些震惊：“如果我不愿意做什么事情，即便是您也无法强迫我。”

场面一度非常尴尬，布鲁斯想。望着面前那对蓝眼睛，他忽然不能确定理查德会怎样践行他所说的威胁。当然布他最不能确定的是，理查德哪里来的底气说出这些话？他只是个奴隶，布鲁斯想，如果他逃跑，一旦被抓住那就是死罪。

**……死罪？**

“这不公平！”男人忽然将理查德抱紧在怀中，低头吻住他的唇：“我还等着你讨好我，可等来的却是威胁？”他拥着理查德滚倒在织锦地毯上，一个挺身重新挤进那条温热的甬道，直到怀里的人终于呻吟着放弃抵抗。

“这不公平，我会生气的。”

“那我就努力讨好您直到您消气，”理查德搂紧了布鲁斯的脖子，迎合着男人律动的节奏夹紧后穴，修长的双腿又挂到男人腰上，不知觉间越缠越紧。他热烈地回吻着男人，明媚的笑容重新绽放在眼角：“并以此换取您对我的赦免。”

——布鲁斯竟然被说服了。

……

 

但有件事被亲王说中了，那就是泰图斯真的请了一位宫廷礼官来亲王府里，一对一教授理查德全套“侍奉主人的正确礼仪”——虽然大部分都是理论知识，可理查德仍然对那位礼官大人非常排斥。不过自那之后，每当亲王气呼呼地从王宫返回宅邸之时，推开浴室的门，就能看到他漂亮的奴隶，恭顺地匍匐在浴池旁边，微笑着等待侍奉他归来的主人。必须承认，这情景真是让人心情大好。理查德早已被女奴们清洗干净，华丽的妆扮衬得他的微笑更加雍容，他浑身都散发着诱人的香气，颈侧和胸口、甚至后穴里都涂好了香脂。他的性技明显成熟了很多，也开始学会享受这过程。而亲王自然是毫不吝啬于让他的爱侣也享受到更多欢愉。亲王经常是在浴室里便要了奴隶一两遍，又亲自将他清理干净，两人一起在温泉里泡到睡意朦胧，便由亲王抱着回去卧房。

 

“……那个，布……主人，”他湿漉漉地缩在亲王怀里。在被抱着经过走廊时，奴隶小声对亲王说:“您应当……您应当放我下来，我自己走。这样被您抱着，似乎……不合规矩。”

“什么规矩？”亲王抬头望着怀里的人。

“……泰图斯说我不能……”

“泰图斯又不在这儿，”亲王打断他，将他放到床单上，转身从床头的托盘里拾起一串葡萄。

理查德起身爬到亲王身边，双手捧过亲王的脸，摆出非常严肃地样子:

“但那位礼官大人说，这些规矩，是为了维护您身为贵族的尊严。我想要维护您和您的尊严，为此我什么都愿意做。”

“包括在后半夜悄悄溜出房间，甚至不陪着我睡到天亮？”亲王揪下一粒葡萄，可怜兮兮地仰头看他。

“……礼官大人说我不能留在您的床上过夜，”他低头吃掉亲王手上那颗葡萄，顺势将沾了甘美汁液的手指含进口中舔舐，“ **我是奴隶。** ”

“唉，理查德，”亲王无奈地一笑，屈起手指逗弄奴隶的舌头，另一只手抚上他湿淋淋的皮肤，从腰侧一直滑到臀瓣之间，“瞧瞧你现在说话的口气，你还是那个总也记不住规矩，气得泰图斯满院子追着揍你的那个理查德吗？难道今天跟我上床的，并不是我的理查德？”他忽然将年轻人扑倒在怀里挠他的痒，像是在逗弄一只调皮的大猫:“那你到底是谁？你把我的理查德藏哪儿去了？”

“别！啊哈哈，布鲁斯，别这样！”年轻人灵巧地从男人怀中溜走开，大声笑着跳下床四下躲闪，却还是被男人在露台上捉住，圈在怀中再不能逃脱。

 

“理查德，”他贪婪地嗅着年轻人发间的香气，将一个吻留在他的后颈，“答应我，别在我睡着的时候悄悄离开，别让我在早上醒来的时候发现枕边空无一人。我不喜欢那样，非常不喜欢。”

 

“我明白您的心意，我明白这是您对我的宠爱，布鲁斯，”他转身面朝着自己的爱人，踮起脚尖亲吻他带着胡茬的脸颊，明媚的笑意迎着月光，温暖而又坚定：“可这事关您身为贵族的尊严，我……”

“听我的！理查德！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：伊西丝，九柱神之一，盖布与努特神的女儿，荷鲁斯的母亲，掌管生命、魔法、婚姻和生育的女神。曾用计谋套出拉神的真名并将其打败，是古埃及神话中最强的三位女神之一。


	9. Chapter 9

自亲王从边境回来，也不过才过去两个月，国境南边的蛮族们似乎又蠢蠢欲动起来。王宫中庄严的议事大厅里，贵族们为此争吵了一整个上午，生生错过了法老的午餐时间。 **马罗尼** 家（注1）和 **苏利文** 家就像是商量好的一般互相推诿扯皮；盘踞于北方的 **埃利奥特** 家竟然以“距离太远肯定来不及”为理由拒绝出兵，但年轻优雅的托马斯·埃利奥特大人还是礼貌性地表示愿意出钱支持；而法老最信赖的 **法尔科内** 大将军，干脆就称病未出席讨论。站在一旁默不作声一上午的布鲁斯亲王总算是看明白了，这些手握兵权的法老亲信们，分明是在等着布鲁斯亲王接下这块烫手山芋。

法老终于厌烦了，在礼官一通高声呵止之后，面对着脚下一屋子聒噪的蝼蚁们，法老揉着额头，起身朝向布鲁斯亲王：

“我亲爱的堂弟，你也曾不止一次去边境作战，也曾不止一次为自己赢得荣誉。我想，现在正该是你再次为国出征，展现自己身为王室的才能与勇气的时候。你觉得呢？”

——于是这件事就这么愉快地决定了。在没有任何一位法老的亲信肯站出来收拾边境的烂摊子时，这位“如果能就此死在战场上那再好不过”的布鲁斯亲王，反倒成了法老“唯一的指望”。

“我想这是您最明智的决定，我的主君。”他接过兵符，向王座上的神明宣誓了忠诚。

 

出征的日子定在十日之后，可以说非常紧急。这并不是布鲁斯第一次去到那真刀真枪的战场上了，可潘尼沃斯依然紧张得不得了。他胡思乱想着，忙得不可开交，恨不能多生出一副手脚。整个王府里似乎只有布鲁斯还无所事事着，他把自己关在书房里，一连两天，谁也没见，也不怎么说话，一直在反复研究国境南边那些蛮族的各种资料，只偶尔去到正殿北面的露台上透透气。对于国境南边的蛮族，他们了解得并不很多，只知道他们每遇旱季就会北上，骚扰南方国境的人民。他们抢劫食物，掳掠妇女儿童，甚至还有过吃人的传闻。这都快成了每隔几年就要来上一次的战事了，布鲁斯越想越烦躁，索性推开那堆羊皮卷，掂着酒杯起身去到露台上。

这里是正殿顶楼的露台，是整个亲王府邸最高的地方，从这里环视四周，能看到王都中心那座高耸入云的拉神塔，甚至是王宫正殿那华美无比的琉璃屋顶，还有横穿整座城市的、静谧流淌的尼罗河。夕阳西下，布鲁斯将酒杯放在墙头上，对着尼罗河西岸一座金字塔发着呆——那便是先王与王后合葬的地方，是布鲁斯父母的坟墓。不管怎样，这个国家是布鲁斯的责任，他得为了他的父母守护好这个国家；而不是为了那个王座上的骗子，才每每去战场上卖命。

 

“布鲁斯。”

一声轻唤。布鲁斯忽地回头，就看到理查德悄无声息地站在自己身后。他这才想起，自己似乎整两天没有见到理查德了。晚霞的余晖映着他明媚的双眼，布鲁斯有些看不懂这年轻人此刻的表情。那是忧愁吗？亦或是不舍？

 

“我可以一起去吗？”许久，年轻人忽然发问。看起来他并不是开玩笑。

“不行，我是要去打仗，那里可是战场。”布鲁斯甚至没做过多思考，便转回身望向西面的尼罗河。

 

“……我想要和您一起，我可以照顾您的起居……”

“战场上的我不需要人照顾起居。”

 

“……我能 **照看您的后背** ！请让我同您一起……”

“ **但你未曾受过训练，你不是士兵，** ”布鲁斯再次严厉打断。他很想高声呵止住年轻人并挥手命令他退下。可一回身正对上年轻人闪着光的眼睛，布鲁斯咬住嘴唇，语气又不自觉温和下来:“那是战场，理查德， **你会受伤，甚至更糟** 。”

“那就训练我，”年轻人正色道:“教导我，考验我。布鲁斯， **我希望能留在您身边，是因为我有这个资格留在您身边，而不仅仅是因为我可以用身体取悦您** 。”

 

亲王就这样被奴隶说动了。可是，距离出征的日子也不过十天，他又能教理查德些什么呢？

 

第二天的布鲁斯就豁然开朗了——他真的小看了理查德，小看了这个花5个铜德本就买回来的奴隶。

理查德精通马术——可能比亲王私人马场上的那三位教头要更精通！并且他擅长箭术，也会一些长棍格斗。布鲁斯思索再三，决定教理查德一些基本的用刀方法。当然，他真心希望理查德不会用得上这些。

 

但那毕竟是战场，真刀真枪的战场。和王都的勾心斗角不同，这刀剑无眼的地方随时都在死人。布鲁斯拄着长刀稍作休息，他正站在一堆尸体之中，举目回首，喊杀声、哀嚎声不绝于耳，四周都是鲜血与断肢，时刻都有人惨呼着倒地身亡。他的战马早就死在最初冲锋时的箭雨里，他们完全没料到这群蛮族也能拥有如此缜密的策略！

 

是的，他们失算了，他们中计了。

布鲁斯的王都军队到达南方边境的第一天半夜，他们刚收到卢修斯将军的传信，东境大军距离此处还有不到400哈特（注2）的距离，卢修斯已经下令扎营休整，最迟明天中午就可以来此处与王都大军会师。于是布鲁斯也下令扎营，等候卢修斯的到来。一连十多天的长途跋涉，他着实有些累了，他只想赶紧回到自己的营帐里，在理查德身边好好休息一夜。理查德扮作布鲁斯的近卫，一路从王都跟随到南境。此刻，他正在亲王的营帐里，为布鲁斯整理衣物和床铺。

 

却也就在这时候，营地周围忽然杀声四起。走出营帐不多远，就能看到黑压压的大群敌军，正朝王都军队驻扎的山坡奔来。

 

 “角落的箱子里有肉干和水囊，足够一个人支撑至少五天。” **亲王将自己的佩剑塞到理查德怀里** ——那是只有王族才拥有的锋利宝剑，由一种名为“铁”的珍贵金属打造，坚韧无比。“除非这里着了火，否则不管听到什么都别出去！明白吗？”男人低头亲吻理查德的唇，他已经开始后悔带理查德来这鬼地方了。

“等我回来，”集结的号角已经吹过第二遍。布鲁斯推开理查德，转身奔出大帐：“等我回来！”

 

夜已深，沙漠上的风已经有些冷冽了。朗月之下，那些蛮族士兵正排着整齐的队列朝这边山坡上逼近，手中的弯刀折射着森然的冷光。所幸王都军队有一半以上是追随布鲁斯多次上过战场的老兵，各个训练有素。集结的号角一响起，不管是正忙着吃饭的，还是正忙着搭帐篷的，全都停下一切杂务，火速集结等待指示。双方几乎是迅速进入混战。

“混战”，更具体说法就是乱成一团。这些蛮族根本不讲什么战术战略，完全是在靠人多打消耗战！而王都军队连日奔波，此时也已经是深夜，体力上自然有些不足。卢修斯的军队还没到，人数上布鲁斯也是劣势。所幸，王都大军在武器上还算说得过去。我们的弓箭比蛮族射得更远，弓兵阵列两拨箭雨之后，蛮族军队的冲锋阵势明显弱了许多。而真的冲到一起时，我方的长枪在蛮族的弯刀面前，也依旧占据不少优势。

 

“殿下！东边边的攻势太猛了，我们根本无法在这种情况下撕开一条口子……”

“那就再想别的办法！”布鲁斯并没有回头看那浑身是血的副将。他非常烦躁，机械地重复着手起刀落，已经无暇顾及其他：“一定要把消息送去给卢修斯，让他快些派人来支援！”

就这么硬拼了已经三个多小时，东方的天际都开始泛起朦胧的浅蓝色了。可如果求援的消息一直送不出去，那么卢修斯的大军最快也只能在正午之前才会到达。正午之前，那少说也要再等上七八个小时吧？他们还能撑得了那么久吗？布鲁斯拄着长刀站在一堆尸体之间，脚下的黄沙都已经被鲜血染红。举目四顾，王都军队显然已经逐渐处于劣势——可能比一开始的劣势要更明显些。他转头看到一个年轻的将领，是来自西恩尼斯家族（注3）的小少爷。那养尊处优的年轻人第一次见识这种阵仗，似乎已经吓破了胆，他蹲在原地再也挪不开步子。而他周围堆着的，全是他家贴身侍卫的尸体。布鲁斯叹了口气，提起长刀一路斩杀过去，将那小伙子从尸堆里一把拽出来：

 

“站起来！不想死的话就别在这儿发呆！”

 

可那小子抖得厉害，就这么一会儿工夫，他手上那把装饰华丽的宝剑已经掉在地上两回。

“殿下……”他颤抖着再次拾起长剑，紧赶两步跟在布鲁斯亲王身后。说话已经带了哭腔：“我不想死，殿下。但我们还能活吗？”

 

布鲁斯不知道该作何回答。他很想告诉那小伙子，他经历过比这更无望的战斗。但打仗就像赌博，情势变幻莫测。唯一能完全肯定的，就是一定会有无数的死亡。他不过是幸存者——布鲁斯每次从战场上活着回来，都深信自己不过是又一次劫后余生。但他是这支军队的统帅，他决不能面露惧色，更不能表现出一丝一毫的绝望。他一刀砍下面前一个蛮族壮汉的手，打算说些鼓励的话安慰这个贵族小伙子。一转身，却发现那年轻人已经倒在身后两步之外，胸口插着五六支箭头。

“……”

 

面前是凶猛的蛮族大军，背后土坡上是王都军队的驻地。临近破晓，东方的天空已是鲜血般艳丽的红色。晨风拂过沙场，抹去些弥漫的烟尘，从这里向土坡上望去，竟还能看到布鲁斯那顶亮着火光的营帐。理查德，他还在等着我吧？

——如果战败了，如果我死了，理查德该怎么办？布鲁斯握紧了手中的长刀，却恨不得当即甩给自己两耳光。他懊恼着、愤懑着，自己当初到底在想些什么？为什么要把理查德带来这鬼地方？

 

 

“快看！快看那边！”不知是谁忽然大喊一声，几乎吸引了东边战线所有王都军的注意。

布鲁斯依旧在忙于调度指挥，只抽空抬头瞅了一眼东方。

然后，他几乎移不开眼了。

 

那是一匹枣红马。自东方一路飞驰而来，在空旷的平原上肆意狂奔，于身后扬起漫漫黄沙。晨光依稀，东方的天空已经褪去烈焰般的红，泛起淡淡金色。那匹枣红马径直朝交战的两军方向奔来，踏着绚烂的霞光，于破晓时分直冲进外围蛮族大军的阵列里。

“那、那是个人！”

——那匹马上有个人。他只穿了一身皮甲，双手各执一支长矛流利地挥舞着，如入无人之境一般，生生从蛮族军队里冲杀出一条路，奋力朝王都大军这边冲来。

布鲁斯忽然有种预感——他说不清楚，他相信那更可能是一种本能——他移动脚步，挥动手中已经有些顿了的刀，朝那人的方向冲杀过去——他有种预感，那枣红马上的人让他有种预感。

 

在距离那匹枣红马只剩不到几十腕尺（见注2）的时候，一小队蛮族士兵忽然冲到枣红马面前。受惊的马儿驮着它的骑手一阵东奔西突，终于在冲出重围的时候重伤倒地。可那马上的人却是忽然跃起丈余高，从马背上跳起来踢翻两侧的蛮族士兵，借势又是一个后空翻落到距离最近的大个子头上，狠狠踹在那壮汉的后颈处将其击倒，踩着他的后背平稳落地。他甩出手中已经折断的长矛，准确地击倒面前剩余的两人。

 

那简直不似凡人。那年轻人空翻着从一处跳跃到另一处，灵巧地躲避飞掠过身侧的流箭，动作轻盈得就仿佛他在飞翔！更多举着弯刀的蛮族士兵冲上来，那年轻人反手抽出腰间的佩剑，凌厉潇洒，游刃有余，只一记横扫，便将最前面五六把粗铜弯刀生生斩断，干净利落得就像是竞技场上精彩刺激的表演。

 

——那是只有王族才拥有的锋利宝剑，由一种名为“铁”的珍贵金属打造，坚韧无比。

 

布鲁斯看得出了神，挥舞长刀的手都不禁停在半空。直到一名蛮族士兵忽然出现在布鲁斯面前，一拳正中布鲁斯的门面，将已经有些脱力的他击倒在地。就在布鲁斯来不及反应的瞬间，那俊美的男子也已经冲到他身前，挥剑斩断刺向亲王的一把弯刀，踢翻了那个胆敢靠近亲王身侧的蛮族士兵。黑发的年轻人稳稳当当地落地，站定到布鲁斯面前，微笑着朝他伸出手：

“您受伤了吗？能站起来吗？”

 

“……理查德？”

 

湛蓝的眼睛噙着笑意，他用手背蹭了蹭飞溅在脸颊上的血，重新握紧长剑，回身背向布鲁斯，警惕地环伺周围：“请您放心， **卢修斯将军的大军已经在火速赶来的路上** 。您很快就能看到最先赶来的骑兵队列。”

话音未落，东方天边的滚滚浓烟里，无数战马已朝这边逼来，直接将包围着王都军的蛮族冲得七零八落。

 

“……是你去卢修斯的军营里求救的？”布鲁斯不可置信地看着身边的年轻人：“你……你是怎么……”

“您一定要饶恕我，我的主人！但您将卢修斯将军的信丢在了营帐里，被我不小心看见了；这里向东400哈特几乎都是空旷的荒原，那样一支大军并不难找；我只有一人一马，趁着夜色绕过包围而不被发现，也并不是什么难事；”他与布鲁斯背靠着背，互相配合着防御彼此的盲区，不时回头笑着看身后的男人一眼：“当然，最重要的，

“ **我穿着亲王府近卫的铠甲、手握亲王的佩剑、还拿着卢修斯将军写给亲王的信。** 卢修斯将军怎么会不相信我的话呢？”

 

援兵的到来让整个王都军的士气都为之一振。蛮族军队一连失去了二十几名指挥官，很快就溃不成军，隐隐有了慌乱撤退的迹象。整个战局都可以说是瞬间逆转了。此刻，那轮红日已经跃出地平线，重新照亮这整片旷野。所有的人都禁不住一阵欢呼，仿佛已经看见了胜利的曙光。

 

“……你真是个小机灵鬼！”布鲁斯回头小声说着，他恨不得现在就抱紧他的理查德亲吻他直到他窒息昏迷。但战斗还未结束，他必须重新整合阵列，发动新一轮攻击，一举击退这群蛮族。布鲁斯抓着理查德的手，一路冲出包围，聚集起几名副将，简单交流了当前局势，并分派了各自任务。布鲁斯始终将理查德的手握在手心里——就当着他所有部下的面。他紧绷了一整晚的神经终于得到了些慰藉，整个人都放松了许多。如果不是现在还身在战场之中，布鲁斯相信，自己会双腿一软就地倒下昏睡过去。

可也就在这时，谁也没留意到的，一名原本倒在地上的蛮族士兵突然跳起来，举着弯刀朝亲王冲过来。一位副将眼疾手快，反手一刀朝那人斩去，但那蛮族的弯刀已经狠狠甩出去，径直朝向亲王这边飞来。

 

亲王还没从震惊中回过神来，理查德已经上前一步将布鲁斯推开。那把并不怎么锋利的铜质弯刀，深嵌进理查德的左边肩头。顿时血溅当场。

 

**“理查德！”**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：马罗尼家族、苏利文家族、埃利奥特家族、以及法尔科内家族，都是哥谭市著名的犯罪家族。“托马斯·埃利奥特”是缄默。
> 
> 注2：哈特（khat）:，古埃及长度单位。1哈特=100腕尺=约52.3米。400哈特就是大约二十多公里的样子，一匹马跑快点的话，一个小时左右就能一趟来回（但是马一般不能连续跑一小时，得中途换马）。
> 
> 注3：西恩尼斯家族（Sionis），哥谭市著名犯罪家族之一。黑面具本名罗曼·西恩尼斯。


	10. Chapter 10

第二天晚上，清扫战场的工作结束之后，布鲁斯才得到了这场战斗的确切战果。王都大军折损了三成左右的兵力，却击退了两倍于己方兵力的蛮族。就死伤状况来看，似乎是重创了对方的主力。

 

“那么，布鲁斯，”卢修斯将军捧着酒杯搂住布鲁斯亲王的肩，带着些醉意走过来:“别藏着掖着了，那位天神般的勇士在哪儿？快给我们介绍一下，那究竟是谁家的青年才俊？是属于哪个显赫的家族？你知道的，布鲁斯，我有个女儿……”

 

“抱歉，卢修斯，我的朋友，”亲王慌忙打断卢修斯将军的话:“我……很抱歉，我没有对你不敬的意思，但是……”

望着面前这位坐拥东境军队的贵族、长者兼好友，亲王犹豫了许久，却终于以实相告:

“他叫理查德，他不属于什么显赫的家族，他……只是我在贫民区花五枚铜德本买回来的奴隶。”

 

不出所料，卢修斯的脸瞬间拉长了一倍有余。布鲁斯垂下眼，像个犯错的孩子一般，等着这位长者的训斥。

 

“哈哈哈哈哈……”卢修斯忽然大笑起来，他抬手拍着布鲁斯的肩，笑得前仰后合:“别逗了，布鲁斯，我的朋友。一个穿着亲王府近卫的铠甲、手持你的王室宝剑和我的亲笔书信的白皮肤年轻人，独自骑行400哈特来到我的营帐里求援，还能言辞得体、条理清晰、沉着冷静地说清楚一切。你却告诉我他只是个奴隶？？

“你以为我常年镇守东境，就对王都的事情一无所知了吗？布鲁斯， **照王都的市价，五枚铜德本绝对买不来这么俊美迷人的奴隶** ！何况他是如此身手矫健。”

 “……”亲王依旧低着头，却明显有些不高兴。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，又或者，布鲁斯， **你该经常去奴隶市场转转，说不定能捡回更多像他这样优秀的人——并且便宜得可怕。** ”

 

“卢修斯！”布鲁斯抬头看向这位长者，语气里带了几分责怪。

 

“好吧好吧，布鲁斯，原谅我，我是说，”卢修斯总算止住了笑，他抬头看着年轻的亲王，正色道:

“ **这里是战场，不是王都。这里只有将领与士兵，盟友与敌人，没有主人与奴隶。** 那位年轻人是我见过最好的士兵，他非常优秀，他大有前途，他值得我们的爱戴与尊敬，仅此而已。”

 

“当然，如果他不是奴隶身份的话，今天的事情足以荣耀他的姓氏——他救了你，救了我们所有人，他便值得一切我们所能给予的荣耀与奖赏，那可远不止五枚铜德本——你明白我的意思吗？我的朋友？”

 

……

 

布鲁斯并没在庆功宴上待太久，便在第二轮敬酒之后，佯装呵欠着回去自己的大帐。

 

理查德已经醒了，他正坐在篝火边的熊皮地毯上。看起来医官已经来过，受伤的那只手臂已经得到很好地处理。他回头望向布鲁斯，年轻的笑靥映着温暖的火光。

 

“你知道吗？”布鲁斯坐到理查德身边，和他一起盯着跃动的火光发呆。“在被敌军围困住的时候，我当时……我想到了你。”

“我在想，如果我回不来……我是说…… **如果我再也回不来** ，你要怎么办？”

 

“您是想说，如果您会 **死** 吗？”理查德仰头笑着，清晰地说出那个被所有人忌讳的字眼——就当着他主人的面，就直视着亲王的眼睛，丝毫没有犹豫和胆怯的样子：

**“如果您死了，就再也见不到我了。所以您不能死，您要倾尽全力让自己活下来。”**

 

——这狂妄的奴隶！这不知好歹的年轻人！

……但布鲁斯觉得他说得很对。

 

布鲁斯发呆的瞬间，理查德已经微笑着，恭顺地起身跪到布鲁斯面前，低头去亲吻他的胯间。

“不不不，理查德，”布鲁斯慌忙抓紧了理智，抬手制止理查德进一步的挑逗:“别这样，你受了伤，我今天不……”

“可是我想要，”年轻人不由分说，起身跨坐到布鲁斯怀中，用鼻尖蹭着他的颈窝:“我想要你，布鲁斯，现在就要你！”

“……你确定？”

“不然呢？”理查德用能动的那只手捧起布鲁斯的脸，亲吻他的眉心，温柔而虔诚:

 

**“我冒死穿过整个战场来到你面前，可不只是想听你夸我。”**

 

——必须承认，布鲁斯早就被怀里扭动着的躯体点燃了欲望。若这便是理查德想要的，那他还有什么理由拒绝？这样想着，布鲁斯的双手不觉已捏住那对饱满的臀瓣。

“好，”他说，低头望着怀里的人——他正忙着扯掉布鲁斯的金腰带。“不管你想要什么，理查德，只要你开口……”

“我想要你。”

 

“那我便属于你。”

 

……

 

整个王都都像过节一样披红挂彩，热烈欢迎得胜归国的勇士们。

 

“那么，论功行赏，我亲爱的堂弟，”法老扬起下巴，俯视着金殿上凯旋的英雄，笑容可掬:“这次，我该给你些什么奖赏？”

布鲁斯低头沉默了一会儿，似乎还是有些不确定。

“唉，算了，反正不管给你什么，你都一样会分给你的部下，或是浪费在西岸那几个乱糟糟的集市里，我看就……”

“请等等，我的主君，”布鲁斯忽然抬头，蓝色的眸子里满是渴望。这是法老第二次在这个男人眼中看到了渴望。上一次还是在他加冕为埃及之王的时候，那个刚失去父母的、悲伤的男孩儿站在他身边，蔚蓝的眼睛直瞪着那王座——那是布鲁斯父亲的王座，原本也该属于布鲁斯。这眼神让法老不禁后背发凉，可当着诸位贵族的面，他还是微笑着，耐心询问他亲爱的堂弟:“怎么了，布鲁斯？”

 

“我……想要请求您，给予我一道赦免令——赦免一个 **奴隶** 。”

 

“…… **赦免一个奴隶？** ”法老重复了一遍，很不确定地。

 

“他是我府里的奴隶……他在战场上救了我……救了我们所有人……他的战功足以让他在军中谋得一官半职，只因为他是奴隶的身份，却不能得到任何荣誉……”

第一次，布鲁斯亲王在这金殿中结结巴巴、畏首畏尾地发言，不时偷偷注视周围人们的表情——他毕竟是在谈论一个 **奴隶** ，一个与 **强盗、死囚、** 甚至 **战俘** 差不多的卑贱存在，一个在这些贵族眼中，甚至不如一只花瓶、或一头耕牛的存在。

“所以我……我冒昧地请求您的仁德，赦免他的奴隶身份，给予他自由，让他作为平民，好让他能在军队里凭军功获得些许荣誉。”

 

庄严的议事大殿里，冗长如酷夏般的肃静骤然降临。

 

所以，布鲁斯这次，是要用自己的军功，换一个奴隶的自由？

“哈！”这样想着，王座上的人间之神禁不住大笑出来:“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

 **无上的军功，和卑贱的奴隶。这会成为整个王室，不，是整个国家的笑柄！** 王座里的男人笑得前仰后合，几乎抖掉了他镶着祖母绿宝石的胡子——这样一个不知轻重的布鲁斯亲王，应该忌惮他吗？应该提防他争夺自己王位的野心吗？

 

大殿里的其他贵族，也跟着法老王大笑起来——他们至少笑了十分钟，笑得布鲁斯难受极了，原本畏缩的心忽然就被一腔怒火填得满满当当！

**“我没有在开玩笑！”**

他起身仰头，几乎是冲王座上的神明怒吼:

“我没有在开玩笑，我尊贵的主君！”

 

“好好好，我亲爱的布鲁斯，”法老总算是笑累了，见布鲁斯已经动怒，便也强装着正襟危坐:“不过是道赦免令而已。你既然疼惜你的奴隶，想要给予他自由，那我赦免他的奴隶身份就是了。

“可你却为此 **浪费** 了你的军功？”

 

……

 

所幸的是，当布鲁斯跨进自家大门、一眼看见跪在花园里迎接他的理查德时，金殿上所受的一切屈辱耻笑，就都被理查德的笑容冲散了。

 

布鲁斯几乎是一路小跑着来到理查德面前，将他从地砖上拉起来，又抬手示意花园里其他仆从起身。他迫不及待将法老王的赦免令拿给理查德看。

年轻人仔细读着那张羊皮纸上的每一个单词，又仰头望向亲王。精致的脸庞始终带着笑，恭敬而温顺:“自由民？”

 

布鲁斯忽然被理查德的反应逗乐了。他双手捧起爱人的脸，指尖在唇角和耳垂间温柔盘旋，细细摩挲每一寸肌肤: “理查德，理查德……

“你不再是我王府里的奴隶，你自由了，你现在是自由民。虽然我还无法给予你贵族身份，还无法让你在王都里被其他贵族平等看待，无法让你拥有与我对等的地位和头衔。但至少，这是个好的开始！我会努力，让你拥有更多……”

 

年轻人却忽然收敛了笑容，他垂下眼眸想了想:

“……那我……那我还能留在您身边吗？我是说，倘若我是自由民的身份。”

 

“当然！”亲王笑着握紧理查德的双手，将他拉进自己怀里。潘尼沃斯和泰图斯没再上前阻拦，他们识趣地转过头，与其他奴隶们一道悄悄退出花园。

“只是你不再是谁的奴隶，除了法老王，你不再需要匍匐在谁脚边。只要你愿意，你可以离开这里而不再被人阻拦。你可以自由地上街游玩而不用佩戴那些镣铐……你甚至可以坐我的马车出门——只要你愿意！你可以在别人面前牵我的手、可以仰头看我的眼睛！你可以住在我的卧室里，在我的床上一直睡到天亮，或者任何时候！你可以……”

“所以一切都 **不会变** ，对吗？”理查德突然打断亲王兴奋的絮叨。他歪头蹭着亲王的手心，温润的唇角终于有了些微笑，波澜不惊:“ **我依然可以爱您，也依然拥有您的爱，** 对吗？”

 

“……对，理查德。一切都没有变！在外人眼里，你依旧是 **亲王的宠物** 。而在这里，”他拉着他的手贴到自己心口:“你依旧是 **布鲁斯的爱人** 。”

抚摸着男人坚定有力的心跳，理查德歪着头，一双蓝眼睛泛起明媚的笑意。他抬手搂住亲王的脖子，将脸埋进男人挂着红宝石项链的颈窝。

“这就够了，吾爱。”他偎在布鲁斯怀中呢喃，踮起脚尖将一个吻留在男人脸颊上：“这就够了。”

 

亲王低头回吻怀里的人。舌尖在他的眼角触到一滴泪水。一股莫名的酸楚自胸腔中升起，在喉咙里翻涌，不知该倾泻向何处。

 

“这不够，理查德，”亲王仰头朝夜空长舒一口气，将怀里的人拥得更紧了些:

“这远远不够。”


	11. Chapter 11

黄昏。

夕阳渐沉入尼罗河西岸的天空尽头，将巍峨的拉神塔镀上一层黄金。

 

当亲王的仪仗行至拉神塔前的广场，远远地终于看到王宫的琉璃屋顶时，布鲁斯的心再次揪了起来。

此时他们正坐在去往王宫赴宴的马车上，亲王穿着华贵的礼服，威严又神圣。而理查德，布鲁斯慨叹着，他美极了！布鲁斯真恨不得用亲王府里最上好的衣料来衬托他修饰他，却还是局限于他的平民身份。潘尼沃斯和泰图斯拼命拦下了布鲁斯那些冲动僭越的念头，只找来一件纯白嵌珍珠的长袍给理查德穿。所幸，理查德穿什么都那么好看——尤其是在化妆师给他打扮好头面之后。他一定是为爱神哈索尔所眷顾的孩子吧？布鲁斯看着面前的人，再也说不出话，只能紧紧握住他的手。

 

“理查德，”马车驶过王宫大门。布鲁斯握紧了身边人的手，表情凝重得就像是在交代后事: “听我说，理查德。现在开始，你就不再是奴隶了。你不需要畏惧那些人——除了法老。你是个自由的人，你属于你自己。记得要跟紧我。如果谁向你提出了让你不舒服的要求，一定要先告诉我，我来处理！”

 

“……布鲁斯？”年轻人忽闪着蓝眼睛，一脸无辜:“你在担心什么吗？”

 

“……”亲王语塞。他当然担心，他担心死了！法老居然点名邀请理查德赴宴——这种聚集了整个王都的贵族的宴会！

事实上，“平民”一词在埃及的律法中，是指除了王室之外的所有拥有人身自由的公民。即，上到权势滔天的贵族，下到朝不保夕的市井小民，虽然权力财富上极不平等，但相对于“神的后人”的王族来说，他们都只是“凡人”。

很不幸地，理查德显然是那种既没有钱有没有权的平民，又因为他众所周知的出身，必然会被那群傲慢的老家伙指指点点、品头论足，甚至可能被拿来当众取笑戏耍——这当然是法老故意的，他必然会刁难理查德，让全城的贵族们一起看这出好戏！

 

“布鲁斯，没什么好担心的。”理查德倒是一脸轻松，还悄悄勾起手指挠布鲁斯沁着汗的手心:“ **只要有你在，就没什么好担心的。** ”

 

——这话倒是提醒了布鲁斯。对，他还有我，这个法老王的堂弟，一人之下万人之上的亲王。自己本就该是个纨绔子弟的形象，那么，为了所爱之人做出点荒唐的甚至出格的事情，哪怕是出手揍几个傲慢无礼的家伙，也不为过吧？

“你说得对，理查德！”他将头靠在年轻人肩头，贪婪地嗅着他发间的幽香。布鲁斯暗暗发誓，今晚要不惜一切保护好理查德，绝不让他受哪怕半点儿委屈:

“有我在，没什么好担心的。”

 

 

他挽着他的手，一起走下马车。优雅的年轻人立即吸引了无数目光，这让布鲁斯紧张极了。但他很快发现，那些侯爵，那些贵妇，那些少爷小姐们，他们的眼中没有丝毫嘲讽之意，有的只是惊叹。

——大概，大家都没想到，这位“奴隶”，竟是个黑发蓝眼、白皮肤高鼻梁的俊美异族男子。

而理查德只是温柔地对那些目光回以微笑，一脸波澜不惊。他挽着亲王的手，优雅而大方地踏上台阶，穿过宝石长廊，直到宴会的金殿门前。他微笑着陪在亲王身边，一起应酬那些上前攀谈的官员，偶尔开口说几句不失体面的俏皮话，时不时朝那些冲他发呆的女士们点头致意。

卢修斯将军常年驻守东境，难得回一次王都。他很开心又见到理查德，端起酒杯就在金殿里朗声大笑。他和理查德聊得很投机，带动整个圈子的话题从文学艺术很快转移到战争历史、天文地理——这让布鲁斯非常惊讶，甚至是完全没想到的。而理查德的社交天赋，几乎是迅速征服了在场绝大多数的年轻男女。如果不是布鲁斯一直攥着他的手不放，他的理查德大概早就被那些贵族小姐们拐去长廊下胡闹了。

 

“知道您现在看起来像什么吗？我的殿下？”奥利惦着酒杯转悠过来，朝亲王恭敬地行礼。之后，他转身朝理查德伸出手。理查德还以为是握个手而已，却没想到奥利接过理查德的手一直拉到自己唇边，将一个浅吻印在年轻人的手背上：

 “您就像是 **新婚燕尔** ，专门跑来向我们这些 **依旧单身的老朋友，** 炫耀您高贵迷人的 **王妃** 。”

 

……“王妃”。

这个词让理查德瞬间红了脸，却让布鲁斯非常受用。他捂着嘴偷笑，抬手搭上理查德的腰，将他搂得更紧了些。

 

可不是吗？那俊美的相貌，那优雅的举止，那不俗的谈吐，那广博的学识。这整个宴会厅里，除了寥寥几位王室成员，甚至再找不到比这个年轻人更像贵族的贵族了吧？人们惊叹着，讶异着，好奇着，欣羡着。如果不是一早知道他卑贱的出身，大概谁都会以为，这位被布鲁斯亲王护在身边不肯松手的年轻人， **是某个邻国的王储** 。

 

甚至连法老都被理查德镇住了。

——是字面意思的“镇住了”。据殿前记录的史官手稿中描述，当布鲁斯亲王引着那位刚获恩赦的年轻人一起，双双踏上二十级台阶，来到法老面前谢恩的时候，法老惊得瞪直了眼睛，举着酒杯的手忽然就顿在嘴边。甘美的葡萄酒从镶嵌着大颗青金石的金杯里倾泻出来，弄污了法老的印花长袍，以至于他不得不在近侍提醒之后，起身回寝殿换衣服。

 

关于“布鲁斯亲王与自己府邸里的奴隶厮混”的传闻，他曾怀疑过。毕竟以法老对布鲁斯的了解，他并不是那种私生活混乱的人。那或许只是个普通的性奴，甚至可能是布鲁斯在假装“纨绔子弟”，好让人们相信布鲁斯亲王完全不值得警惕。但亲眼看到理查德之后，法老王对布鲁斯根深蒂固的猜疑开始动摇了。那不是个普通的性奴，那是个倾城的美人——值得用军功去取悦的美人！而更明显的，布鲁斯被他迷住了，完全地彻底地被迷住了——从他们走进大殿开始，布鲁斯就一直攥着理查德的手，一刻都不曾放开，似乎非常担心，自己一不留神，他的理查德就会飞走了一般。

 

可这里毕竟是王宫，而那毕竟是年轻俊美又家世显赫的布鲁斯亲王。只要法老始终没有子嗣，布鲁斯亲王就是唯一合法的王储。贵族们垂涎着他的地位，姑娘们更是爱慕着他的为人。于是很快，亲王被更多的仰慕者纠缠住。

“理查德！”

布鲁斯忽觉手中一空，回身才发现理查德早已被挤到三层人墙之外。布鲁斯试着挣脱开姑娘们的拉扯阻挡，却完全无济于事。而理查德只是在惊慌了一小会儿之后，却又远远地朝布鲁斯微笑着，用口型告诉他，自己会在餐桌前等着他。

 

似乎身边没有了亲王之后，理查德也并不那么吸引贵族们的目光了——除了那些依旧拥有纯真双眼的小姐们。理查德独自遛到餐桌前取食，立即就有几个贵族老爷慌张地让开。单看那些嫌恶的眼神，就像在躲避疾病一样。理查德笑着耸耸肩。果然，一切都只是建立在布鲁斯“亲王”的面子上呢。

王宫里的食物也不过是种类更多些，就口味和精致度来说，似乎和亲王府里没什么不同。但那盘椰枣蛋糕尤其好吃，大概是王宫里使用的蜂蜜比亲王府里的更浓郁香甜。他吃了一小块，禁不住又折回去，试图再来一块。便在手触到盘中最后一块蛋糕时，遇到了另一只伸向蛋糕的手。

理查德识趣地收回手退后两步。

“额，您好？”那人抢先开了口。翠色的眸子映出谦和近人的笑意，完全不似其他那些贵族。他低头看了看盘中最后一块椰枣蛋糕，翠色的眼睛又转向理查德。“这样吧，”他微笑着手起刀落，将那最后一块蛋糕分成两半:“这样，我们就又有两块蛋糕了。”

“很高兴认识你。我听人说，你是这次战役里的英雄？”他将盛着那半块蛋糕的小碟递到理查德面前。

“谢谢您，我只是做了一个士兵该做的。”理查德接过小碟，他这才认真打量起面前的年轻人。白皙的皮肤证明他高贵的血统，谦和的举止昭示他良好的教育。而那一头惹眼的红发……理查德有些不确定，他一边礼貌地应付着这位少爷自作主张的侃侃而谈，一边拼命回想潘尼沃斯先生借给他的那些介绍王都各个家族历史的书。

 

“可能这样说你会认为我很不礼貌，但，”那红发的小少爷三两口吞掉手中半块蛋糕，还完全不顾形象地舔舔手指:“在你出现之前，每次晚宴上的椰枣蛋糕，都是我的！”

理查德顿住了咀嚼的嘴，有些警惕地回望向身边的贵族少爷。

“不要误会，我不是那个意思！”红发的小少爷耸耸肩，一脸无辜地朝理查德笑笑:“你知道吗？因为椰枣是产自尼罗河西岸的食物，被王都大多数贵族视为“卑贱的食物”。所以每次的王宫宴会，就算我迟到再久，摆在这里的椰枣蛋糕都不会有人碰。”

“连食物都一定要分出个高低贵贱，却丝毫不肯尝试一下它究竟是怎样的美味——是不是很好笑？”他托起酒杯，引着理查德朝露台上走去。他始终一脸谦和的微笑，翠色的眸子，温润得如同爱琴海的水洗过的橄榄枝:“这里许多人都是如此。自己毫无建树，却倚仗着先祖的恩荫，敝帚自珍，到处瞧不起人——哪怕你是战场上得胜归来的英雄。”

理查德终于听懂这位小少爷的好意，他再也绷不住满脸堆着的拘谨，就在石廊下小声笑出来:“谢谢您这一席话！轻视我的人也同样不会被我重视，那都伤害不了我。”他悄悄转过头，蓝色的眸子越过整座金殿，穿过重重人群，很快就在一大群雍容华贵的姑娘堆里找到了布鲁斯——他正拽着奥利不肯撒手，拼命冲奥利使眼色要他帮自己脱身。理查德回身朝向面前的红发年轻人，月光下他的笑容依旧坚定而明媚:“我知道自己为何而来，也知道自己想要的是什么——我一直知道。”

红发的小少爷靠在石柱上，竟看得有些呆了，好一会儿他才意识到自己这样的注视并不怎么礼貌。“唔，抱歉，”他尴尬地捋捋那一头红发，俊美的脸庞重又勾起笑:“很高兴认识你。我叫华莱士，来自 **韦斯特家族** 。”

——韦斯特家族？理查德不禁瞪大了眼睛。韦斯特家族是这王都里最为古老的家族——没有之一！地位仅次于王室，名望甚至远高于王室。据说韦斯特家族是舒神（注1）的子孙，那一头热烈的红发便是高贵血脉的证明。韦斯特家族是国中除了王室以外，唯一自诩神族后裔的家族——那是怎样滔天的权势，才敢如王室一般神话自己？

“如果你喜欢的话，可以叫我沃利。”爽朗的声音将神游的理查德拉回现实，面前的年轻人完全不似庙里的神像那么严肃刻板:“那么，我可以知道你的名字吗？”

“额，我是……”

理查德正要回答，却忽然被不知从哪里冲过来布鲁斯一把揪住。男人不由分说就将理查德护在身后，冲面前的沃利少爷摆开防御姿势。男人怒目圆睁，神情可怕极了，就好像沃利随时会亮出利爪和獠牙，扑过来把他的理查德叼走似的。

 

“他叫理查德，”男人瞪着面前的贵族少爷，每一个音节都带着极大的敌意：“ **来自韦恩家族** 。”

 

……

 

宴会终于在一小时后散场。亲王府的仪仗浩浩荡荡地穿过拉神广场，沿着王城大道一路朝南。马车里的布鲁斯依旧很不高兴的样子，他绷紧了脸瞪着车窗外某处，还不忘抓着理查德的手在自己掌心里摩挲。

“您真的误会他了，布鲁斯，”理查德依旧不肯放弃解释：“沃利并没有为难我。”

“那小子可是韦斯特家族的人！是比王室还要倨傲的家族！”男人低声斥责着，丝毫不认为自己反应过激：“他们家的人向来脾气古怪，行事诡谲！如果我没有及时找到你，天晓得他会让你吃怎样的亏！”

“布鲁斯，你是太紧张了吧。沃利其实是个很好相处的人，他和别的贵族不一样。”

亲王一个机灵，瞪着眼扭过头来，看着面前的美丽脸孔，一字一顿地发问：“他 **有什么不一样的？** ”

“他举止很优雅，还分了半块蛋糕给我，还……”

 **“他为什么要分半块蛋糕给你？？”** 男人忽然提高了两倍音量，吓得理查德往后缩了缩。那个瞬间，布鲁斯意识到，他被纠缠住的那一小会儿，理查德和韦斯特家的少爷，在露台边独处得是不是太久了些？

“你和他很熟吗？这一路上“沃利”来“沃利”去的，还一直为他说话？你们当时在露台上，还说了些什么？还做了些什么？”

他抓着理查德的手，言辞尖刻得就像在审问犯人。

 

“等会儿？布鲁斯，您是什么意思？”理查德眯起眼，将自己的手从布鲁斯的手中抽回，佯装不满地将脸扭向另一边：“您当时被整个河东岸的漂亮姑娘们簇拥着，玩得那么开心。却因为我和别人多说了两句话而责怪我？”

“……你变了，理查德！”男人抿紧嘴唇，愤怒的脸孔竟还有些受伤：“以前的你，可不会为了 **别人** 跟我顶嘴！”

 

马车里的空气都僵住了。理查德不甘示弱地回瞪着男人，没一会儿，他突然“噗”地笑出声来——他们这是在为多么幼稚的理由互相置气啊？可布鲁斯依旧拧紧了眉毛瞪着窗外，只用眼角偷偷撇了两眼大笑不止的年轻人，嘴角上挂满了“你脑子进水了吗？”。

 

“我明白了，布鲁斯。”说着，理查德抬手拉下四周的帷幕，将车厢与车队仆从们隔绝。布鲁斯还没反应过来，就见理查德忽然跪倒在狭窄的马车里，将精致的脸埋进亲王的胯间，就这么在大街上含住了布鲁斯沉睡的欲望。

“那就惩罚我吧，”他说，声音被亲王的礼服遮住有些含混不清:“直到您高兴起来。”

 

“理查德……这是在大街上！”布鲁斯压低了声音呵斥着。跃动的火光，从被夜风稍稍掀起的帷幕缝隙里漏进来。布鲁斯急促地喘息，祈祷马车两旁的侍从们不会听到什么。“嘘——”理查德仰头看着亲王，双手捧起亲王的阴茎反复爱抚揉弄:“是的，这是在大街上，所以您要小声点。”

说罢他又低下头，用漂亮的脸蛋轻轻磨蹭布鲁斯逐渐苏醒的欲望。他探出舌头亲吻睾丸，舌尖从根部一寸寸朝上勾着，划过鼓胀起来的每一条血管。他细心地舔过铃口，舌尖在最顶端盘旋了许久，一直到马眼渗出些前液，他才终于将完全挺立起来的阴茎整根含进口中。湿热的口腔将男人的欲望完整包裹，舌头和上颚有规律地挤压抚慰。这太超过了！布鲁斯压抑着低吼——这可是在大街上，和周围的侍从们只隔着薄薄两层帷幕！布鲁斯有些尴尬地不知该朝哪里望。理查德却毫不顾忌地，趴在布鲁斯胯间卖力地吞吐，努力弄出更响的水声，甚至伸直了脖子努力吞得更深。就这样，布鲁斯坚持着苦撑了一路，终于还是在马车到达亲王府大门口的时候，尽数射到理查德嘴里。

 

布鲁斯双手撑着坐垫，愤愤地喘息着:“你这……你到底是在惩罚谁？”

理查德轻咳两声，歪头枕在布鲁斯大腿上，他得意地舔着指尖几滴精液，仰头朝亲王笑着: “惩罚乱吃醋还不坦诚的家伙。”

 

 

马车在亲王府门口停了好一阵，站在门口迎接的管家朝向那厚重的帷幔连着唤了好几声，才见到自家主人气鼓鼓地跳下来，还把理查德抗在肩上——就当着一众奴仆的面——把他扛在肩上，一路直冲进大殿。

 

他猛地把他丢到露台的卧榻上。理查德完全措手不及，摔在卧榻上滚了一圈，又忽然被布鲁斯扯着腰带拽回来。“怎么？这就兴奋起来了吗？”布鲁斯从背后撕碎理查德的白袍，就在月光下剥光了他，抬手一巴掌拍在年轻人白皙的臀瓣上，接着就将三根手指挤进臀缝之间的肉穴里:“还是说，你对于“惩罚”，其实满心期待？”

理查德跪趴在卧榻上，将屁股翘得很高，努力迎合布鲁斯的爱抚。布鲁斯已经对这具身体非常了解，手指在柔软的腔壁上画着圈，很快就找到了理查德的敏感带。接着就是一阵指尖快速地按压抽插。男人扣紧了理查德的腰，令他几乎无法躲闪，值得任凭男人的手指在自己身体里旋转研磨。这似乎太刺激了些，理查德已经昂扬起的阴茎都随之抽动了两下。他禁不住仰头一声轻呼，扭动的屁股就狠狠挨了一巴掌。雪白的臀肉颤抖着泛起红晕，看起来淫乱极了。

“您明知道……唔、您明知道我在期待什么，”他从丝绸软垫里抬起脸，精致的脸颊已经泛起潮红。他放肆地呻吟出声，回头朝布鲁斯笑着：“您也明知道……哈啊……我不会轻易开口求饶的！”

布鲁斯却在理查德即将迎来高潮之前，忽然就抽走了手指。他用力一巴掌甩在理查德另一边光屁股上，把理查德掀翻在软垫里，便径自起身，甩着手离开卧榻。

“那我对你的惩罚就是，”男人冷着脸，严肃地瞪着卧榻上那个衣衫不整、头发凌乱、还没有得到满足就被忽然打断的美人：“从此刻起，理查德， **你失宠了** ！”

 

诱人的喘息凝固在潮红的脸颊上，写满情欲的蓝眼睛忽然瞪大。理查德颤抖着，张开口却发不出声音——那样子无辜极了。

 

“ **——十天！** ”布鲁斯咬着牙冲理查德吼道，却是比刚才明显欠缺了几分底气：“记住，这十天你都是失宠状态！ **我是不会碰你的！** ”

说完他慌忙转身离开露台，依旧装成很生气的样子——他不敢再多看理查德一眼，他生怕自己会先投降。

 

 

“真生气啦？”

好一会儿，理查德突然出现在布鲁斯眼前——就那么一丝不挂地跪在亲王脚边，仰头趴到他大腿上。精致的脸庞距离亲王膨胀的欲望，最多不过一寸远。

 

“走开！”布鲁斯扭过头，随手抓起一卷羊皮书假装翻看着。

 

“好了嘛，布鲁斯，”他起身爬上来，从布鲁斯的臂弯里钻进他怀中，挡住那卷被拿倒了的羊皮书。他分开着腿跪在布鲁斯面前，搂着男人的脖子亲吻。光裸的屁股还带着男人的掌印，隔着一层丝绸，压在男人越发肿胀的阴茎上来回磨蹭:“我知道错了，布鲁斯，我知道错了！我们换个别的惩罚好吗？我还不想年纪轻轻就失宠……”

布鲁斯几乎要被逗笑出来了——倘若他不是个意志坚定的人。“那你去拿条鞭子来！”他故作冷漠地推开怀里的人，抬眼狠狠瞪着他，尽可能让自己看起来是真的很生气。可理查德转身就从书桌角落的书筒里抽出一把木尺，双手捧到布鲁斯面前，可怜巴巴地看着布鲁斯:“您看这个行吗？您希望我趴在书桌上，还是趴在您腿上？”

那是一把绘图用的长尺，四指宽，是那种很有韧劲的檀木。这一尺下去，理查德少说也要半个月不能坐凳子。

布鲁斯几乎是暴怒着夺过那把木尺，折断了扔出去老远：“滚！”

 

“……那行吧，”理查德叹了口气，懒洋洋起身往回走：

“反正潘尼沃斯先生说了， **后天起就是拉神祭，接下来一整个月都要斋戒** 。”

 

灯影摇曳，书桌上的男人身形一怔。

 

“看来，我要“失宠”整整一个月了呢……”理查德轻笑着叹息一声，赤条条走回露台上，还在廊下伸了个懒腰：“那您早些休息，我就随便在露台上对付一个月吧。”

 

可话音刚落，理查德忽然就被人从身后打横抱起来，重新丢回到卧榻上。这次他被摔得有些晕眩，还没完全搞清楚状况，男人的重量就已经完全压在他身上，几乎让他无法呼吸。

“我改变主意了！”布鲁斯捉住他的双唇急切地亲吻。他低沉着嗓音，仿佛还压抑着怒意：

“关于“失宠”的事情，我们可以推迟到斋月里进行。但在那之前，理查德，”他抓着理查德的脚腕，将那两条修长的腿折到理查德肩上，让已经被充分扩张过的穴口完全暴露出来，正对着布鲁斯肿胀难耐的欲望：“你会有充足的时间留在这里反思自己的过错！”

 

于是那晚之后，理查德真的在王府正殿的露台上，在那张并不很宽敞舒适的卧榻上，捂着屁股躺了整两天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （注1）舒：风神、空气之神，主神拉的儿子，天空神努特和大地神盖布的父亲。九柱神之一，地位仅次于拉。


	12. Chapter 12

庄严的王宫，金碧辉煌的琉璃宫殿，阳光照不进的法老寝殿里，法老林肯·马奇攥紧了手中的权杖，一下一下磕在深红色的大理石地板上。

咔哒，咔哒！

几步之外，石阶下跪着的那位医官正拼命擦着满头大汗，和着充斥整个静谧大殿的“咔哒”声，很有节奏地颤抖着：

“王后她……她又流产了……”

……

是啊，王后 **又** 流产了。依据埃及的律法，只有王后所生的孩子才是合法的继承人。可这十年来，王后已经流产第三次。法老回身看着大殿正中的王座，那个他坐了十年的王座，从布鲁斯手中夺来的王座。深红色的织物铺就了它，似宝石、似鲜血、似张着深渊般血盆大口的猛兽，怒吼着威胁要吞噬掉一切。多年来，林肯·马奇一直在试图驯服这只野兽，这段经历充斥着无尽的鲜血，如临深渊，如履薄冰，却又那么让人着迷，不肯轻易放手。

“您太过心软了，我的主君！”大殿中跪着的一群人中，某个不要命的家伙忽然起身，“如果您的王后始终无法诞下一位合法的继承人，那么这王座迟早还会落回布鲁斯殿下手中。而事实上，如果您今天就殒命，布鲁斯殿下明天就能顺利成为埃及之王！”

 

“你们之中，只有一个人能活，我的主君！问题只是，你们二人谁先动手？”

 

……

 

由于今年入夏以来，全国大旱，连着两个月都不曾下雨。于是这场持续一个月的拉神祭变得尤其重要。理查德被潘尼沃斯强令搬出布鲁斯的寝殿，暂时住到东边偏殿的顶层房间里，还被安排了更多额外的洒扫工作。

但布鲁斯亲王显然不是那么迷信的人。对于斋戒的事情，他总共也只坚持了四天，第五天就开始满院子找理查德。

 

“哦不，我的殿下！”理查德微笑着推开男人的嘴，试图从他的怀抱里挣脱出来：“您不能这样，现在可是在斋月里。记得吗？认真算起来我还在 **失宠期** ……”

“你该知道我那只是随便说说！我不是真的会让你“失宠”！”布鲁斯毫不气馁，跟在理查德身后看他小心擦拭神龛里的雕像：“……好吧，理查德，我现在正式宣布你已经恢复一切荣宠！”

“不行！说好的斋月里我会一直失宠。布鲁斯，我不是在跟你赌气，我……”

“可你根本就是在跟我赌气！”男人忽然提高音量，板着脸凑近过来，再次将一双手搭在年轻人腰上，悄悄地四处逡巡。

“ **在神圣的拉面前！我英明神武的殿下！** ”理查德同样不甘示弱，他停下手中的活儿，捧起拉神的供像，回身严肃地瞪着布鲁斯，语气里竟带着些怒意：“ **如果被潘尼沃斯先生和泰图斯先生看见，我猜神明会立即对我降下天罚，让我屁股开花！** ”

 

布鲁斯盯着拉神的脸后退了一步。

 

理查德重新将拉神像摆回神龛里放稳。布鲁斯也终于安静下来，和理查德一起跪在神像面前祈祷。

“没人会惩罚你，”布鲁斯偷偷睁开眼，凑近年轻人的耳畔：“潘尼沃斯和泰图斯从来不会在斋月里惩罚谁。而这王府里 **唯一能让你屁股开花的，就只有我的肉棒！** ”

——趁理查德震惊出神的瞬间，布鲁斯一口咬住年轻人的嘴唇，含在口中拼命吸吮。

……

于是在斋月的第六天深夜，在熄灯之后许久，亲王的寝殿里那扇厚重的红木大门底端，忽然响起三声几不可闻的扣响。布鲁斯欢快地爬下床摸黑过去打开条门缝，就借着走廊尽头的火光，看清了理查德的蓝眼睛。

 

星光下，理查德捧着一只粗陶罐，蓝水晶耳坠衬得他的笑容格外迷人。他穿着条异族风格的长裙——与其说那是长裙，倒不如说只是珍珠腰带上挂了几块长绸，那些轻薄的布料根本是欲盖弥彰。他没有穿鞋，光脚踩在深色的大理石砖上，这使得那两条在纯白的绸带间忽隐忽现的双腿，更显得格外修长。晚风徐徐在氤氲着星光的露台上，理查德手捧着粗陶罐来到卧榻旁，俯身将葡萄酒倒进高脚桌上的酒杯里。雪白的大腿从长绸裙间露出来，缀着精致的珠链和宝石，缠绕在大腿上，朝被衣料遮住的地方暧昧地延伸进去。

布鲁斯梦游般抓起酒杯凑到嘴边——他已经醉了，一双眼睛在理查德身上四处游走，不确定自己该停留在何处，甚至忘记了那只酒杯还顿在嘴边。他咽了口唾沫，兀自冒出一句让布鲁斯自己都觉得蠢透了的话:

“你怎么打扮得……像个舞姬一样？”

“趁夜半无人来勾引亲王殿下做坏事呀。”理查德凑近男人怀里，抬手一挑亲王的下巴:“看样子，我已经成功了！”

“不，还没有，”布鲁斯抬手饮尽杯中的葡萄酒，丢开酒杯揽住怀里的人。男人微眯起眼睛，一双大手沿着怀中人的腰线向下滑，从绸带的缝隙之间钻进去，放肆地揉捏那些珠链之下微凉的软肉:“想要勾引我，你还差得远呢！”

接着便是个直奔主题的吻。男人用力扣住理查德的腰，抓着他的后颈，拼命舔吮他柔软的舌，生怕怀里的人会忽然抽身离去。他抱起理查德，一起滚进卧榻的软枕堆里。葡萄酒的香甜在彼此口中蔓延开，他们像两束海草般越缠越紧，互相撕扯着彼此的衣衫。理查德几乎要窒息了，在亲吻的间隙悄悄喘息着呻吟出声，还不时抬起腿，用大腿内侧的嫩肉讨好般磨蹭着男人的腰侧。那些蜿蜒缠绕在年轻人大腿上的珠链，在两人的皮肤上摩挲滚动着，让布鲁斯越发不能集中精力。他一手抓起年轻人的腿弯扛到肩上，另一只手急不可耐地朝年轻人股间的肉缝里探去，却忽然发觉入手处有些湿润和滑腻。他这才放过理查德的嘴唇，在卧榻上坐直起来，双手抓着年轻人的腿，把他的下身整个太高，分开圆润的臀瓣仔细观察。

“布……布鲁斯？”这个姿势并不好受，虽然他们已经十分亲密，但理查德还是觉到一丝羞耻感。

“你已经做过润滑了？”指尖来回撩拨逗弄着年轻人微微泛出粉红色的穴口，布鲁斯不经意地发问。

“那是……”理查德还未从刚才那个吻里恢复，听到男人的问话，他一下子涨红了脸，“我想为我们节约些时间……毕竟是在斋月里……啊！”

男人显然对理查德的解释没什么兴趣，自顾自地就将三根手指挤进面前羞怯着颤抖的穴口，很轻松地完全没到指根。看来润滑做得还算充分。

“你这样，算是自己艹自己吗？”男人一手捏着年轻人的大腿固定住他，没进肉穴的三根手指有节奏地旋转按压，语气中听不出情绪。

“是……是您在夏宫的时候就说过，以后润滑这种事情，得我自己来……啊……”这太过羞耻了！布鲁斯太了解理查德的身体，轻易就找到理查德最敏感的地方。越发强烈的快感直冲理查德的头顶。这个姿势太过羞耻了，理查德只要一抬眼，就能看到男人的手指没在自己的后穴里有节奏地抽动，就能清楚地看到自己的阴茎被一点点唤醒，看到它一点点变红涨大，一点点抬起头来。

“难怪斋月以来你都一直躲着我，”布鲁斯更加快了手上的动作，不顾理查德的讨饶哀求，抬起另一只手捏住年轻人左侧乳尖，夹在指尖反复揉捻。立时，软枕堆里的肉体如同离开水的鲤鱼一样，猛烈地扭动腰肢试图挣脱。男人却不紧不慢地俯身压住他，还低头含住他另一边乳头轻轻啃咬着:“理查德，你竟然学会自己艹自己了？真是个坏孩子！”

说着，男人忽然拔出手指，抬手两巴掌抽在颤抖着缩紧的穴口上，换来年轻人一声动情地叹息。下一秒，布鲁斯提起自己早已硬挺起来的阴茎抵在理查德充分扩张的肉穴上，猛一个挺身。

“布鲁斯，啊，布……唔！！”他忍不住大声呻吟却立即被男人的手捂住嘴——这毕竟是在斋月里。男人的粗硬在他的身体里抽插研磨，男人的手指在理查德口中搅拌逗弄，就连胸前两点敏感都被好好地照顾爱抚着。更多的快感如潮水般几乎淹没了他，理查德仰着脖子，一些泪水模糊了漫天星辰。这舒服极了，也难受极了，理查德已经顾不得更多，他此刻只剩最后一个念头——

“布鲁斯……唔……”他呜咽着，因忙于吸吮吞咽男人的手指而吐字不清。布鲁斯立即会意，退出理查德的口腔，抬头到理查德面前。

“布鲁斯……我……”他微睁开眼，漫天星辰被遮蔽，取而代之的是爱人的脸庞，“布鲁斯，”他双手摩挲着男人的脸庞，轻柔而深情。湿润的双唇微微阖动，羞怯着，却又按耐不住急切的心情:

“布鲁斯……前面……也要……”

 

“你说什么？”男人噗地笑出来，低头亲吻年轻人潮红的脸颊，抽插的力道反而更猛烈了些。他爱极了理查德此时无力又甜软可爱的呻吟声:“你得说清楚些，理查德？你要什么？”

“哈啊，我，啊，我要……要……”他主动抬高腰身去迎合男人的律动，急切地仰头亲吻过男人的下巴，湿热的舌尖讨好般舔过那些胡茬。

“你要什么？”男人探手下去轻刮了一下年轻人肿胀的阴茎，随即收获怀中人一阵兴奋地痉挛。“理查德，你要我怎么做？”

“我要您、要您更多的疼爱……”年轻人已经顾不得羞耻，他之后说不定会惊讶于自己此时说出的话:“……前面、理查德的前面……理查德的阴茎……也、也想要您的疼爱……”

话音未落，理查德就觉自己兴奋难耐的前端，被一只温热的手握住，缓缓套弄起来。

他几乎尖叫出声，却又被男人的吻堵住在喉咙深处。

……

就这样连着几个来回，直到那弯新月逐渐升至穹顶正中，直到两人都精疲力竭得忘了计数。他们大汗淋漓着，并排躺平在柔软的卧榻上，一起仰头望着面前壮丽迷人的星空。

男人满足地舒展开四肢。对于一次“斋月里的偷情”来说，这已经十分尽兴。他微微侧过头，还能听到怀里的年轻人依旧湿润的轻哼，和尚未平复的热烈心跳。理查德眯起双眼，忽而扭动着朝男人怀中钻了钻，就在男人颈窝里留下一声叹息。

 

“怎么了？”手指穿过理查德的头发，布鲁斯低头吻了理查德顶心。

“我在想，”他仰起脸，头枕上男人的臂膀，一双蓝眼睛似明澈的河水，映出漫天星辰:“我能为您做些什么呢？”

 

“哈索尔可以为了荷鲁斯牺牲自己的一切。布鲁斯，我的挚爱，我能为您做些什么呢？我能做些什么，才配得上拥有您的爱？”

 

“……我不喜欢荷鲁斯和哈索尔的故事，”

凝视着灿烂的星空深处，布鲁斯微微蹙眉，许久，才犹豫着开口:“我是说，我不喜欢那样的结局。我不喜欢荷鲁斯得到了一切，却失去了他的哈索尔！”

顿了顿，男人翻身搂紧理查德，语调都有些严肃起来:

“我的哈索尔，不需要为我牺牲什么，我的哈索尔只要一直在我身边，只要一直快乐着、幸福着，一直无忧无虑，一直绽放着笑容——这就够了。”

“你什么都不用做，”他说，拉过理查德的手凑近唇边亲吻:“我可以给你快乐，我可以给你想要的一切，理查德，你只要一直在我身边，一直无忧无虑就好。”

 

“…… **我的荷鲁** 斯，”理查德苦笑一声，抬手将男人抱得更紧:“我可以一直在您身边吗？”

“……”望着那双迷人的蓝眼睛，布鲁斯有些迟疑，他这才开始怀疑理查德是否遇到了什么事情（ **提示:见《番外一》** ）。是有什么委屈吗？是在因为什么事而惶惶不安吗？布鲁斯疑惑着闭上双眼，低头寻找年轻人的唇:“ **我的哈索尔，你会离开我吗？** ”

 

“…… **当然** 。”

布鲁斯一怔。

“我总不能留在这里一整夜，”说着他离开男人的怀抱，在卧榻上坐直起来。刚才那一瞬的忧愁似天边的烟云般散去，重露出朗月般明媚的笑容:

“现在是斋月里，布鲁斯，我们会被人发现的！”

“天还没亮，理查德，”男人松了口气似的垂下眼，抓住理查德的手腕，翻身试图将理查德拖回到温热的床单上，“天还没亮。”

理查德还是起身跳下床，拾起衣服的时候脚步有些踉跄。“我很抱歉，”他抱着已经变成碎布片的衣服坐回到卧榻边，俯身亲吻男人的唇，却在男人抬手试图抱住他时，忽然抽身离去:“我很抱歉，布鲁斯。斋月结束之前，我只能陪你这一晚。我很抱歉。”

说完，在布鲁斯惊讶的注视下，理查德利落地收拾掉散落一地的珠链首饰，捧起桌上的粗陶酒壶，转身退到漫天星光照不见的暗影深处，消失在那扇厚重的红木门后，就仿佛他今夜从未来过一样。

……

……

于是在斋月的第七天早上，潘尼沃斯先生惊愕地发现亲王殿下的床单有些异状！！

……

于是在斋月的第九天晚上，布鲁斯亲王被大管家潘尼沃斯先生告知：理查德已经不在亲王府里，他被送去拉神庙，和王都其他贵族家里的公子们一起，抄写经文、打扫神坛、给百姓们施粥、为国家为灾民们祈福。 **理查德会虔诚地侍奉神，直到斋月结束才能回来** 。

 

“他已经不再是奴隶，加之上次的王宫晚宴，我听说王都的贵族们都很喜欢他，”潘尼沃斯先生板着脸站在亲王的书桌对面——这看起来更像是潘尼沃斯在训斥这个不安分的年轻人：“这对理查德来说是件好事——我是说，为他的以后着想。如果他可以被贵族们接受，如果他可以凭他自身的才能和社交天赋，获得更多人的认可，甚至能结交到更多对他有助益的朋友！”

 

“……我们真的……斋月以来就那一次……”布鲁斯坐在椅子里，低头玩衣摆上的金珠子：“是我让他在半夜里过来……我们没让任何人看见……”

 

“我没有在跟您谈 **那个问题** ！”潘尼沃斯一手杖狠狠敲在亲王的书桌上——布鲁斯相信潘尼沃斯更愿意敲在他屁股上。老人家吹着胡子，一双眼睛几乎要喷出火来：“以及我已经向您解释过了，将理查德送去神庙，并不完全是因为你们在斋月里的 **胡闹行为** ！我尊贵的布鲁斯主人！”

“您还有很多事情要做，您还有很多未解决的问题，我的殿下！别告诉我您已经对您父母的事情不再放在心上了！”

 潘尼沃斯说得没错，布鲁斯忽然意识到自己本该有多繁忙。卢修斯将军已经启程回东境，打算悄悄地招募些私兵；奥利之前也提到过今年的大旱导致封地税收的锐减；底比斯的铁矿传来消息，似乎兵工厂的模具出了些问题；事实上斋月里全国都是半放假的状态，各种守备关卡都比以往松懈，很多平时不便开展的秘密活动都可以在此时加速进行。布鲁斯本不该在这时候贪玩懈怠，他本该打起十二分精神，为他的父母，为他失去的一切去努力。

 

“另外，现在神庙里每天都会有很多人在场，守备也是除王宫以外最严格的，”见布鲁斯忽然沉下脸出神，潘尼沃斯先生皱起眉头，提高了音量尝试引起布鲁斯的重视：“ **我希望您不要因为一己私欲，做出什么让理查德难堪的事情！** ”

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，关于那个“提示：见《番外一》”的《番外一》，因为涉及后面还未发表的剧情，所以这个《番外一》我暂时不发昂……反正暂时不影响主线剧情的连贯，《番外一》以后会补上的。


	13. Chapter 13

在艾伦大人的帮助下，亲王争取到了去底比斯监督税收的差事。于是王宫会议结束之后，布鲁斯偷偷去了奥利大人在城外的私宅，同他商量底比斯兵工厂的进度。

事实上，此时的布鲁斯已经开始盘算偷偷带上理查德去底比斯。亲王在底比斯有自己的封地，有庄园、马场和果园，这比带理查德去战场要安全且有趣得多。如果税收和铜矿的事情进行得顺利，说不定还可以偷闲两日，带理查德四处游玩。

但奥利大人对此显然很不高兴。

“你疯了吗？”奥利瞪着对面一脸悠闲的布鲁斯亲王，难以抑制的怒意让桌旁的灯火都颤抖起来：“这种事你都让他参与？他知道多少？”

布鲁斯却一言不发，只是仰头回以一个惊讶的眼神，若无其事地继续为奥利倒酒。见状，奥利在椅子里坐直起来，低头审视眼前这个不知轻重的傻瓜：“布鲁斯，我现在就可以告诉你，那个理查德，他的相貌特征说明他是来自红海东岸的民族，他使用的是米坦尼（注1）的语……”

“是赫梯（注1），”布鲁斯出声打断，听起来依旧波澜不惊：“他的口音更偏向赫梯北部。”

“嚯！我英明神武的殿下，原来您一早就调查清楚了吗？”奥利几乎是在咆哮了：“那您就该知道，先法老夫妇遇刺的官方结论，就是一队来自赫梯的刺客所为！布鲁斯，别告诉我你没怀疑过？”

“……”酒杯“砰”地一声磕在桌上，布鲁斯终于也绷紧了脸：“我怀疑过。但我什么都没查到，便就不再怀疑了——就像你从不怀疑 **罗伊** 。”

“那不一样！”奥利抢白道：“罗伊的背景非常干净，他就在我身边长大。他比你的理查德更值得信赖！何况他身手非凡……”

“我不认为理查德的身手会输给罗伊，”布鲁斯举起酒杯一饮而尽，挑衅一般翻起眼瞪着奥利：“理查德也可以作为我的护卫，留在我身边。”

 

尴尬的沉默，凉爽的露台上，只剩些隐约的虫鸣在酷夏的夜风里。

 

“……好吧，好吧！布鲁斯，我的朋友，你的床上有什么人，那是你的私事！但我警告你，我可是赔上了身家性命追随于你！那个理查德，他在影响你！ **他已经让你忘记了，你是冒着多大的风险在做这些事！** ”

奥利起身，在露台上烦躁地来回踱步。他坚定认为任由布鲁斯的性子胡来，一定会出事。但考虑到自己才是全王都最“花花公子”的那个，奥利烦躁地挠着他一头金发——他想他的劝谏听起来必然毫无说服力。

“我们是去处理兵工厂，不是去郊游。布鲁斯，我希望你能更专注于这次任务。要么成为下一任法老，要么死于叛国罪！你给我想清楚！”

……

就这样，布鲁斯最终打消了把理查德带去底比斯的计划。

……

于是在斋月的第十二天，在他们即将出发的前一天，布鲁斯只身一人偷溜去拉神庙。这次，他将自己扮成普通平民，非常低调地混迹在去神庙朝拜的人群里，想着能在自己临行之前，就这样远远看理查德一眼作为道别。

 

此时正是施粥的时间，神庙里门庭若市。由于连年战事，加之今年全国大旱，破产的农民与商贩比往年更多了许多。饥饿困苦的人们，在圣殿外排着长队等一碗热粥。可那些穿着纯白圣袍、跟在各位祭司身后帮忙施粥的贵族公子们，早已对面前这些臭烘烘的“庶民”们极其不耐烦了。

布鲁斯转向大殿另一边。凯恩大祭司正在救治一位病人，而理查德正在帮忙给那病人喂药。那人不知是什么病，药喂到一半，他突然侧过头，就将一大口秽物尽数吐到理查德的雪白袍子上。整个大殿里霎时一阵恶臭。理查德吓了一跳，却还是没敢松手，继续托着病人的头。

 “快！快弄点清水来！”凯恩大祭司慌忙朝身后大吼：“把他的喉咙弄干净，保持呼吸畅通！”

一旁三个贵族少爷捂着鼻子后退了几步，完全没有要帮把手的意思。只有一位灰袍祭司立即挤开人群去取水。理查德一手托着病人的后颈，另一只手直接伸进病人口中，帮病人抠出堵在喉咙里的秽物。

“哎呀这……怎么好让贵人亲自动手？”一旁的老妇人似乎是病人家属，她慌张地扯下头巾为理查德擦手，颤抖着泣不成声：“很抱歉弄脏了您的衣服，弄脏了您的双手，请允许我为您浆洗衣……”

“啧，他又不是什么“贵人”，”不知谁阴阳怪气地说了一句，远远地，似乎是某位纯白袍子的贵族公子：“他不过是亲王府里一个 **卑贱的奴隶** 罢了。”

言罢，那几个看戏的贵族公子中响起一阵窃笑。人群尴尬地安静了一瞬，谁也没有再说什么。理查德只是干笑着，低头继续为凯恩大祭司打下手。

 

终于处理好这个病人，理查德才得空回后殿换件袍子。刚离开大殿就忽然被人一把揪住。

“布鲁斯？”他还没看清那些假胡子下面的脸，就立即被来人捂住嘴。一直拖到偏殿无人的石柱后面，布鲁斯才松开手。

“我衣服很脏！”理查德背靠石柱，有些拘束地向后缩。

“你连这种事都要自己动手吗？”男人小声责备着，一边掏出丝绸方巾擦拭理查德的手：“如果受伤了怎么办？如果被传染了怎么办？”

“我……那是我的工作，”他仰头看向男人：“潘尼沃斯先生说，我是代表您、代表亲王府来这里祈福，我的言行都会有很多人看着。我不能给您丢脸。”

“……”布鲁斯语塞。他一把抓住理查德试图缩回去的一双手，低头打量他纯白袍子上那些还散着恶臭的呕吐物:

“他们……我是说，马罗尼家和苏利文家那几个混蛋，他们还在说你是奴隶？”

 

“……他们说的并不是事实。那伤害不到我。”理查德说，干净的笑容重又挂上嘴角，似乎比前两天在亲王府里更轻松愉快了许多：“只要一想到我是在为您祈祷、为您布施行善、为您……”“我明天就要走了，”男人低声打断，他握紧了年轻人的双手抵在自己心口，俊朗的眉眼间紧锁着担忧：“去底比斯，可能要忙到斋月结束。

“理查德，如果你不想待在家里，可以和我一起去。”

“……”明媚的笑容凝固了一瞬，理查德低下头，试探着问：“可是您不方便带上我，对吗？”

布鲁斯闻言惊讶地抬起眼，面前的人却回以微笑，仿佛一切都了然于心，这反倒让布鲁斯更加无措了。理查德抓着布鲁斯的手，踮起脚尖亲吻男人的眉心——就在这无人的石廊下：“我知道您在做的事情，或许很危险，或许我无法给予帮助。布鲁斯，我想念您——发疯地想。但我会留下来每日为您祈祷，我会代替您侍奉神明直到斋月结束。请您不要为我分心，我会照顾好自己。”

说着，他抬手取下颈间的吊坠——那是块绿松石，看起来成色并不怎么好，却是被悉心琢磨成飞鸟的形状，像是在天空里振翅翱翔的苍鹰——那便是理查德曾不惜失去一只手臂也一定要保留下来的石头：“这是我母亲留给我的。她说，这石头曾被神明祝福过，要求我发誓永远不能弄丢它。”

“请您将他它戴在身边，”他低头亲吻那石头，随即将它系在男人脖子上:“就像我始终陪伴在您身边一样。”

 

男人终于还是放开手，目送理查德提着脏兮兮的长袍朝偏殿奔去。他长叹一声踱出神庙， 回头扫见神庙前熙熙攘攘的人群，似乎下定决心了一样，又转身大踏步走下石阶。

 

一小时后布鲁斯又来到神庙，却是穿着亲王的朝服，带着浩荡的仪仗，坐着王族的步撵，一路招摇过市地来。

 

当整整二十车小麦、羊肉和面粉被亲王的府兵们送进神庙。大殿中拥挤的平民和奴隶们纷纷朝仪仗铺开的方向俯身跪拜，高声赞颂亲王的仁德。凯恩大祭司挤开看热闹的一众贵族青年，亲自到大殿外迎接亲王的步撵。今年因着大旱，涌进神庙的灾民比往年要多出更多，一连几日的布施已经让神庙的储粮几乎见底。此时亲王的慷慨简直是雪中送炭。一贯不苟言笑的凯恩大祭司也禁不住乐开了花，小声夸耀着自己培养出的这位优秀门生。

精致的丝绸，考究的熏香，亲王的鎏金步撵装饰着翠羽，由二十四名衣着华丽的仆从抬着进了神庙。午时刚过，阳光透过穹顶的琉璃窗斜照进神庙大殿里，金色的光辉如雾霭般将亲王的步撵笼罩，似是拉神的祝福萦绕。那男人端坐在一片辉煌之中，嘴角的微笑更增益其威严，仿佛壁画上鲜活的神明。

 

理查德有些失神。他随着众人一道匍匐在地砖上，抬眼偷偷仰望那华贵步撵中的神明。理查德几乎不曾以这个角度看过布鲁斯，竟不知他 **本应是** 多么遥远的存在。直到那神明般的男人拖着金线编织的长袍缓缓走下步撵，不等凯恩大祭司上前寒暄，却是径直来到理查德面前。“理查德！”他朝眼前匍匐的年轻人伸出戴满各种金饰的双手，微笑着将他拉起来，这才优雅地挥手示意所有人起身。

 

他拉着理查德到凯恩大祭司面前，相互吹捧了一大堆有的没的，却将“理查德是代表我本人来侍奉神明”这句话反复强调了好几遍。当然，亲王带来神庙的可远远不止几车布施用的食物，他还给理查德送来一堆据称是理查德“平时喜欢的东西”——那些衣饰考究的王府侍从们排成两行，各自捧着精致的木匣朝内殿走去，仿佛一场主题为炫富的华丽游行。就连理查德自己都不知道，自己在亲王府里有用到过这么多东西。甚至最末尾的侍从怀里，还抱着亲王书房里那把先王后留下的月白色里拉琴。大殿里真正识货的人，也不过那几位德高望重的红袍祭司，多数人只是盯着琴身上几颗宝石就两眼放光。他们或是惊讶，或是疑惑，甚或是捎带些鄙夷和嘲讽地，悄悄望向一旁笑容可掬的亲王殿下。

而理查德，他已经没心情思考自己在神庙里的小房间还有没有地儿塞下那十几个箱子，他只觉布鲁斯这次太招摇了些。他知道自己脸上的笑容一定很僵硬；他有些手足无措地想往布鲁斯身后躲——尤其在那名被亲王唤作 **威尔（注2）** 先生的“厨师”从仪仗队里站出来，在亲王脚边匍匐叩拜的时候。

亲王握着理查德的手，微一抬头，正巧在圣像下找到了边吃点心边看热闹的韦斯特少爷。布鲁斯朝那个悠闲看戏的韦斯特狠狠瞪去一眼，脸上的笑容越发自信:“威尔先生会留在神庙里，每天给你做 **你最爱吃的椰枣蛋糕** ！”

“少爷！”威尔先生起身，转向理查德恭敬地弯腰行礼，红色的小胡子随着嘴角的弧度一同上扬，招摇极了。

 

客观来说，神庙里没有任何一位贵族子弟享有“自带一名厨子”的特权。当然，更重要的是那名“威尔先生”……那哪里是什么“威尔先生”？ **那分明是贴着小胡子的罗伊——奥利大人的贴身侍从，奎恩家最能打的暗卫！**

 

“布……殿下？”理查德努力保持住僵硬的微笑，好让为难的神色不会那么明显。他悄悄从牙缝里挤出些细小声音，但愿不会引起亲王以外的人注意:“您这是干什么？殿下？”

男人得意地轻哼一声，拉过理查德在怀中，当众和他咬着耳朵根说:“你只管配合我！”一旁的凯恩大祭司见状不觉微一簇眉，却还是很礼貌地移开视线——这让理查德的脸更红了几分。

接着，亲王环视一圈四周围兴奋的贵族公子们，调高了嗓音仿佛剧场里的演说者，清晰却又不失亲切:

“理查德，你在这儿住得习惯吗？有交到新朋友吗？”

 

“……”理查德有些尴尬地垂下头，一时想不明白究竟该怎么“配合”亲王的表演：“大家、大家对我都很好，我……”

“ **那我就放心了！** ”亲王又抬高了几分音量果断打断。他拍拍理查德的手，满眼都是宠溺：“等斋月结束，我会在 **家里** 为你办一个宴会，到时候你就把你的 **新朋友们** 都邀请来 **家里** 吧。”

 

——“家”这个词被亲王念得极其掷地有声。一旁的贵族公子们忽然就是一阵交头接耳。

 

那之后，一些家室并没那么显赫的小少爷们忽然就改变了对理查德的一贯态度。他们亲切礼貌地围在理查德身边，甚至主动邀请他与自己同桌吃饭。毕竟亲王殿下的话已经说得再明显不过：眼前这个年轻人，就是攀附亲王、攀附王室、攀附王位第一顺位继承人的最佳捷径。

——大概这就是政治，这就是贵族圈子里的现实。看着身边那个自告奋勇来帮理查德施粥，却不慎被一整勺热粥烫红了手而大哭不止的、不知谁家的少爷，理查德不得不放下手里的活带他去后殿找医师。

 

但这不代表所有人都需要去攀附亲王殿下——比如此刻把理查德堵在走廊尽头的这几位。理查德始终分不清马罗尼少爷和苏利文少爷，或者说他从来都没关心过这两个混蛋以及他们的跟班们又在嘴碎些什么羞辱他的话。不过现在的情况似乎有所改变，他们在不断试探了三四天之后，终于把理查德团团围住，逼着他退到走廊尽头无人的阴影里：

“你真的是夏宫里出来的 **性奴** ？”

此时站在最前面的，似乎是个新面孔——或者说，这是理查德从没注意过的人。他两步上前，抬手打翻了理查德手捧着的托盘——谢天谢地托盘里不过是些毛巾。那人步步紧逼，让理查德半截身子都几乎退到栏杆外面。“呵！我还在想，能让布鲁斯用军功来取悦的，会是怎样 **优秀又尊贵** 的人……却只是一个 **性奴** 吗？”

眼前这大少爷难道是来自什么权势滔天的家族吗？鉴于他的言辞越发刻薄，说起亲王殿下都毫不客气，甚至直呼殿下姓名:“竟然把一个 **性奴** 送到神庙里来？布鲁斯这次也太荒唐了吧？他分明是在玷污这神圣的地方！或许我该建议我父亲，让他好好规劝布鲁斯的言行。”

理查德抓紧了走廊围栏，防止自己真的摔下去。老实说，在神庙里的这几天，眼前这小子还是第一个将矛头直指布鲁斯亲王的人——就当着理查德的面。这甚至让理查德产生了出手揍人的念头。

 

“理查德？你在这里偷懒吗？”

就在理查德轻易截下面前这小少爷挥起的拳头时，韦斯特少爷却不知从哪里忽然冒出来，冲到两人面前，一把拉起理查德就朝走廊另一头奔去——就好像他压根没看见一旁围着理查德的一大群人：

“别磨蹭了，凯恩大祭司要你我去中殿仓库取些抄经用的莎草纸！”

 

“华莱士·韦斯特！”那小少爷愣了半晌，忽然意识到自己竟被无视了。他推开面前几个跟班，几乎是朝走廊上远去的两人咆哮：“谁给你的胆子，竟一直无视我？”

“ **托马斯·埃利奥特** ，”沃利竟也毫不示弱地，停住脚步回头狠狠瞪了那位“埃利奥特”一眼：

“等您真的 **嫁进亲王府里** ，再来我面前耀武扬威吧！蠢货！”

 

……

 

“埃利奥特大人更多时候会偏向法老，但却放任他这个小儿子汤米和亲王殿下亲近。”韦斯特少爷拉着理查德，一路小跑奔到中殿地下的储藏室，一位灰袍祭司引着他们去找存放莎草纸的柜子。

“ **亲近** ……”理查德捧着托盘，看向身边低头数着莎草纸的沃利：“有多 **亲近** ？”

“……”沃利有些尴尬地抬头，将五扎莎草纸堆进理查德怀里的托盘。他忽然后悔自己只图一时爽快，说了些多余的话：“……只是政客们的手腕，埃利奥特大人是打算两边都押宝，最大化自己的利益而已……”

“那，汤米少爷会嫁进亲王府吗？”

沃利抬眼瞅了瞅面前的理查德，又瞅了瞅远去的灰袍祭司，突然压低了声音凑近理查德，神情有些犹豫不定:“唔，那是很早以前就有的传闻了……亲王殿下……

 

“他和汤米有过婚约。”

 

手里的托盘险些没握住，理查德倒吸一口夹着灰的冷气，一双蓝眼睛瞪得老大。

“那只是传闻！”沃利慌忙补充，一边起身捧着自己的托盘：“没人知道那是否只是埃利奥特大人单方面传出去的谣言，因为那是涉及王族婚姻的大事，按理说没人会拿这个开玩笑。更因为布鲁斯和汤米一直私交甚好……我是说，额……我是说 **往年这个时候，在神庙里同汤米一起抄写祭文和施粥的人，是亲王殿下本人。** ”

……

理查德撇撇嘴。他忽然意识到，他对布鲁斯的过去知之甚少，只知道布鲁斯父母的死亡与当今那位法老脱不开关系。他似乎从未想过要了解布鲁斯的过去，而他自己也从未对布鲁斯说起过自己的过去。

这样不好。他想，等斋月结束，他要好好和布鲁斯谈谈。

 

……

 

底比斯城。

亲王殿下的私人庄园。

 

这是离开王都以来的 **第四起** 暗杀。

当然，没有成功。

 

布鲁斯低头看着横在庭院里的六具死尸，他们已经被仔细搜查过，没有统一配饰、没有纹身、没有任何透露身份线索的东西存在。值得注意的是，他们都被一刀割喉。刀口整齐不拖沓，干净利落。

似乎又是那个一路上都在暗中相助的人？布鲁斯忽然想起什么似地，仰头朝四周的屋顶迅速打量一圈，果真在庄园对面一座塔顶，隐约望到一个人影，敏捷地一个晃身，消失在无尽夜色之中。

——又是那个人！那个 **独眼的杀手** 。

可他竟在一路保护自己吗？

 

“拉神在上！布鲁斯，这是有人在试图提醒我们，”奥利起身挥手，示意手下的人清理掉一地的尸体。他接过侍者手上的毛巾擦着手，朝布鲁斯投去一个急迫的眼神：“对方已经等不及了，而我们也不能再拖延！”

 

“……你不好奇是谁在帮我们？”亲王殿下站在石阶上，歪头瞅着最近一具刺客的死尸。

“我为啥要好奇？”奥利摊开手，一脸无所谓：“那人显然没有恶意。他既然不想表明身份，我们便没必要去探究。”

——有道理。

反正来底比斯的这段时间已经够布鲁斯焦头烂额了。城邦的税收完全是一笔烂账！春季的山羊税至今没有上缴给王都，牧民们却说今年已经收过两遍山羊税；负责收税的官员非常多，却没有一个人说得清城中的府库还有多少存粮可以应对旱灾；王都临时下发的夏季免税政令，还积压在底比斯城主法尔科内大人的官邸里，至今没有实施！这个法尔科内大人曾是法老的宠臣，但布鲁斯来到底比斯城这几天，也只在第一晚接风宴会上见过他一面，之后，那老头子就一直称病躲在自己府邸里，连布鲁斯亲王查看税收账册的要求都敷衍搪塞过去。当然，说到账册，布鲁斯更是一头火气。全国都在遭受旱灾，这城中也已数周不曾下雨，府库的账册竟能受潮生虫！

——十多天过去，布鲁斯总算是明白，为什么这份催债的差事会交到自己头上了。

 

“好了好了，我的殿下。法尔科内那老狐狸的仇您可以先记在账上。”金发的花花公子讪笑着抬起头，眼神却狠厉如狂沙席卷过村落：

“眼下更要紧的是，布鲁斯，我建议斋月结束就动手！”

 

亲王依旧双手抱臂，紧锁着眉扭头望向奥利的脸:“你认为我们的准备，足够充分了吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：“米坦尼”和“赫梯”是叙利亚附近两个重要的军事强国，紧邻古巴比伦国。  
> 注2：“威尔（Will）”，是《少正3》开安保公司那个罗伊的名字……


	14. Chapter 14

鉴于法尔科内大人这几天以来的傲慢与顽固，以及法尔科内家族对当今法老的坚定支持，布鲁斯亲王踟蹰了好一阵，终于狠下心，不再顾及谁的颜面，以亲王的身份冲进底比斯城官邸，亲自带人核算每一笔税收账目。有任何一条款项有问题的，直接追责到人。同时开放言路，接受各界谏议，但凡有官员贪污，一经查实，立即没收全部财产充公。

他几乎是明目张胆地在底比斯城里搞了一场官员清洗，撤下徇私舞弊的旧官员，举荐能力出众和值得信赖的贵族甚至平民青年。五天之后法尔科内大人终于觉出不对，亲自跑去布鲁斯亲王的私宅里谈心。但亲王的态度异常坚决：别问，问就是“法老派我来收税”！

就这么雷厉风行地忙了十多天，查抄了二十几名肥头大耳的税官，所得的钱财不但平了账，甚至还有富余。终于，底比斯城那座历史悠久的伊西斯神庙，得到了今年以来第一笔捐赠。斋月布施终于可以顺利进行，食品和药品都有了充足的供应。破败不堪的古老神庙前，也开始像王都的拉神庙一般排起长队。祭司们个个欢欣鼓舞，甚至跑去官邸邀请亲王参加奉神的祭礼。荣恩大祭司感恩戴德，当众拉着亲王殿下的手，承诺已经亲自为布鲁斯亲王备下 **伊西斯的祝福礼** ：

“不管您什么时候迎娶王妃，我们都会快马送到您面前！”

时值斋月，全国大旱，亲王的恩泽却让整座古城都重获生机。文人们夸赞着他的美德，歌者们咏唱着他的智慧。甚至到后来几天，每个黄昏布鲁斯亲王乘坐马车从底比斯官邸回去私宅的路上，都会有许多平民捧着自酿的美酒与新鲜瓜果围在亲王的卫队两旁，虔诚地呼喊赞颂就像在供奉神明。

 

马车内的布鲁斯笑了笑，只象征性地收下被捧到眼前的那一篮葡萄。

 

“……拉神庙里会有新鲜的葡萄可吃吗？”

他望向水晶果盘里已经洗净摆好的葡萄，抬手悄悄摩挲着胸前的绿松石吊坠。夜风习习，灯火摇曳，沁人的果香溢满整个书房。男人微笑着长叹一声，继续埋首案牍之间，将每一笔账目都精确到毫厘。

 

……

 

神庙里的生活让理查德切身理解了“奴隶”一词所代表的一切。

好吧，毕竟这些贵公子们——尤其是那位汤米少爷，他们几乎每天都在对理查德强调着“奴隶”和他们这些“贵族”的不同。

 

“我倒是认识几个夏宫里专门调教性奴的师傅。”

——经堂里。负责组织大家抄写祭文的灰袍祭司刚离开不久，汤米少爷便转头将一整瓶墨汁倒在理查德刚抄好的祭文上:

“他们说性奴的肉穴里一定要经常塞着东西。”那小少爷微笑看着理查德，手中被倒空的墨瓶轻轻甩了甩，将最后几星墨汁撒到理查德脸上。汤米少爷非常满意经堂里其他人的反应，他们显然都被自己的发言主题吸引了注意。这让汤米大受鼓舞：

“理查德，你的肉穴里现在塞着什么？”

 

空气凝固了一瞬。却不知谁先“噗嗤”一声，接着，整个经堂响起一阵哄笑。

 

……

 

“他真的很幼稚！！”

一整天里最辛苦的便是正午施粥的时候。理查德推着装汤锅的小车跟在沃利身后，一起朝前殿走去，在无人的长廊下小声抱怨：

“我很抱歉，沃利！我的埃及语是潘尼沃斯先生教的，他没有教过我半句骂人的话，于是我只能客观描述他“幼稚”这一事实！”

“……”沃利很不是滋味。他一边帮忙将汤锅架到布施的前台上，一边思索怎么开导他的朋友：“至少这几天，大部分人都对你礼貌多了。”

理查德撇撇嘴，抬手用热粥填满递过来的每一只碗：“那也不过是看在亲王殿下的面子上吧。想要真的 **赢得他们的尊重** ……”

“ **他们** 永远学不会尊重人。”沃利忽然打断理查德:“我是指 **他们所有人** 。”说着，他接过一只脏兮兮的破陶罐，用掺着肉沫的粥尽可能将它填满，然后小心递还给面前的老人:“其实，最简单的办法。理查德，汤米这些天对你做的事情，你都可以直接告诉亲王殿下。”

“你疯了吗？”理查德侧过脸瞪着沃利，不小心将一些滚热的汤汁溅到手上。他慌忙将烫伤处含进嘴里，还很不服气地小声咕哝：“为什么要让亲王殿下知道？”

“因为亲王殿下一早就表明了立场——他会更支持你，更信任你。他甚至愿意为你，去扮演一个昏君。”

“所以更不能让殿下知道！”理查德有些不高兴地低头继续忙活。

“对，这就是问题关键，理查德。”沃利腾出手拍拍理查德的肩膀，听起来比刚才正经了许多：“如果你只是为了自己好过些，你大可以倚仗亲王殿下的宠爱和权势。但你若是为了亲王殿下着想——我是说，理查德，如若你是为了亲王殿下的名誉，为了他的未来，那你需要争取的，从来不是那群白痴的以礼相待，” 翠色的眸子微笑着，沃利捧起面前空了的大汤锅塞到理查德怀里。两个人的白色袍子都早已被蹭得脏兮兮：

“你所要争取的，是眼前这些人的尊重与敬爱。”

——说着，沃利抬眼转向大厅另一边。宽敞的石廊下，挤满了排队等待施粥的贫民，从圣像脚下一直排到大殿外无遮无挡的广场上。

“因为你在这里，在 **他们** 面前，你所代表的就是亲王殿下。 **你所犯的错，就是亲王殿下犯的错；你所施与的恩惠，就是亲王殿下施与的恩惠。** 潘尼沃斯先生将你送来神庙，或许是为了让你有机会拓宽社交圈。但我想，你可以做得比那更多，更好。”

望着眼前无数朝他伸出手祈求帮助的人们，理查德抿着嘴若有所思。事实上，他还不能完全明白沃利希望他怎么做，但他非常赞同沃利说的话。他身在神庙里，他不能仅仅考虑自己好过。他要为亲王殿下做些什么。

 

“以及，那个……”沃利突然凑近理查德，有些腼腆地笑了笑:“ **威尔先生** 今天给你做的椰枣蛋糕……还有剩吗？”

 

……

 

“我的大少爷！是什么让您相信我是那种会做椰枣蛋糕的人？”

神庙后殿南楼，理查德的房间里，罗伊坐在供桌前，一手提着块磨刀石，另一只手握着他的青铜佩刀:“我看起来像是会做椰枣蛋糕的人吗？”

理查德从羊皮经卷另一边抬起头，不可思议地瞪着对面的少年:“……那每天下午的椰枣蛋糕都是哪里来的？”

“出去买的呗！”罗伊一个空翻越过供桌，落在理查德对面坐下:“这里的守备太烂了！我相信就算是你小子这身三脚猫功夫，也完全能做到来去自如！”

“……唉，罗伊……”理查德将鹅毛笔插回墨盒里，抬头看着罗伊苦笑着:“那么从今天起，买两份椰枣蛋糕回来。”

“……都算你账上？”

“……都算我账上！”

 

……

 

底比斯城。

布鲁斯亲王在城郊庄园的密室里会见了德雷克家族的使者，甚至领着这位使者参观了悄悄建在庄园内的兵工厂。居于国境北部的德雷克家族，数百年来依赖海上贸易聚敛了雄厚财富。此刻，德雷克大人答应的五千兵力已经从开罗港出发南下。而眼前这位年轻的德雷克也向布鲁斯亲王郑重起誓，会继续效忠先法老和先法老的家族。这让布鲁斯亲王的底气更足了些。

 

“最新消息，布鲁斯，”送走德雷克家的使者，奥利兴冲冲地从前院奔回来：“西境的普林斯家族也主动向我们示好，甚至同意出兵！”

竟然这么顺利？布鲁斯有些惊讶。果然，越是古老的家族就越容易倒向自己。布鲁斯引着奥利走进会客室，继续追问道:“那你之前提过的，王都的博特奈莉家有消息了吗？”

“博特奈莉家都不是事儿，布鲁斯！奎恩家曾对博特奈莉家有恩，博特奈莉小姐调派的三千人已经去到东境，最迟下周就能与卢修斯汇合。”奥利显然很开心事情如此顺利，他坐到软塌上，抬手给自己倒了杯葡萄酒。“至于那些身在王都的其他小贵族们，我相信他们都懂得见风使舵，清楚谁是正统继承人。”

“所以目前来说，能争取的势力我们都争取到了，布鲁斯。只有韦斯特家坚持中立，不出手掺和政治……”说到这里，奥利斜眼瞄着布鲁斯的脸：“当然，你那个小情人要是能和韦斯特少爷拉近关系，让韦斯特家族倒向我们，那可就再好不过了。”

布鲁斯狠狠瞪了一眼奥利。这反倒让奥利笑得更猖狂了些：

“而现在，整个王国中唯一不确定的重要势力，只剩下凯恩家族——掌管全国宗教事务的祭司家族——也是你母亲的娘家。”

——这倒是提醒了布鲁斯。布鲁斯从未正式向凯恩老师提过自己的野心。而当年正是凯恩老师的一席话，最终让堂兄林肯马奇稳稳坐上了法老的宝座。这个国家的舆论力量，几乎都操控在祭司的手上。这是不争的事实，也是必然要争取的势力。而凯恩家族从来都是政治游戏里的赢家，或者说，他们从来只站在赢家一方——就比如，当今的王后也同样是凯恩家的女儿。

“……看来，我有必要赶在亲王的车驾回到王都之前，提早几天回去王都，”说着，布鲁斯朝面前的果盘伸出手，揪下一颗葡萄。闻言，奥利捧着酒杯扭过头，一脸戏谑：“连见凯恩老师都让你这么迫不及待吗？布鲁斯，还是说你已经满心满脑都是 **拉神庙里的另一位** 了？”

“少跟我贫嘴！”一颗葡萄准确命中奥利的脑门，布鲁斯涨红了脸，双手抱臂靠回椅背里：

“我是说，除了与凯恩老师的会面，你我的家人，是不是也该尽快撤出王都，朝安全的地方转移了？”

 

……

 

一转眼，理查德已经在神庙里住了有大半个月。

这段时间里，他认真整理了布鲁斯临走前送给他的那二十几个木匣子，将里面的衣物与日用银器分类整理，分送给神庙里的灾民去购买食物和药材。因为是送给理查德使用，那些布料和器皿并无僭越，却还是由于其异常精致，让每一个看到的人都哆嗦着不敢伸手去接。可理查德只是笑笑，不厌其烦地解释：不用担心，这都是亲王殿下的慷慨心意。

理查德深受凯恩大祭司的喜爱。这段时间，他时常跟随在凯恩大祭司身边。理查德已经熟记下十多种常用的药材特性，在凯恩大祭司救治那些病人的时候，理查德总能迅速反应并配备好所需的药。这孩子与众不同，他显然在拼命学习他所接触到的一切信息。他没有旁人那样高贵的出身，便也不存在什么放不下的架子。这显然激起了凯恩大祭司的好奇心。

 

“你和他们都不一样，我的孩子，你显然有所追求，”老人捧起理查德刚抄好的颂辞——那字迹比刚来神庙里的时候好看了不少。凯恩大祭司眯着眼，冷不丁发问：“这就是我所好奇的部分——你究竟想要什么？想从这神庙里获得些什么？”

老人的语调里听不出情绪，却让理查德略有些忐忑。“我想要对 **他** 有用，”犹豫了只一小会儿，年轻人还是决定坦诚一切：“我想要成为亲王殿下用得着的人，成为能为他所用的人。我想要能够一直追随于他，不管他想要实现的是怎样艰难的事业。”

“……”老人依旧波澜不惊，似乎对这个回答并不感到意外：“这就是你这十多天，在 **我的神庙里** 为亲王殿下四处 **收买人心** 的原因？”

——年轻人显然有些惊慌无措了。

可是凯恩大祭司也只是笑笑，一手拍拍年轻人的肩膀，语调里终于带了些温度：“亲王殿下是注定拥有不凡命运的人，孩子。我不打算妄自揣测亲王殿下拥有怎样的抱负，但如果他想要达成那样的抱负，他身边所需要的，是足够了解这个国家的人。”说着，老人起身，从怀中摸出一串钥匙。借着经堂里的烛光，老人仔细挑选了很久，终于取下一枚镶着红宝石的钥匙递到理查德手上——那是神庙中殿那座小图书馆的钥匙：“仅仅记住几种药材的调配方法可远远不够呢，我的孩子。”

 

自那之后的每个晚上，如果理查德没有在经堂抄写祭文，就一定会留在中殿的图书馆里直到午夜。

他再没答理过那些在他面前冷嘲热讽的人们——或者说，他根本没空搭理他们。汤米少爷还是会到处说些不堪入耳的话羞辱他，偶尔泼脏他抄写的祭文取乐。但理查德甚至没再犹豫，直接拉过干净的莎草纸继续抄写——这些祭文都要在第二天早上做晨礼的时候，分送给前来祝祷的信徒们，每天都需要抄写足够的数量。有那么几次，理查德不得不独自抄写到深夜。

 

“理查德？你还在抄写祭文吗？”

是管理经堂的灰袍祭司西恩尼斯（注1），他大概要来熄灯锁门了。已经这么晚了吗？理查德有些泄气，他本以为今晚能早点去中殿图书馆。不过手头这份祭文只剩下最后几句，他想了想，只得央求老人稍等他片刻。

老人讪笑着，随手合上身后的门。“你进步得很快，孩子，”他慢悠悠踱到理查德身边，将手中举着的油灯摆在理查德面前，俯身去看年轻人誊写的祭文：“凯恩大人似乎很喜欢你呢，虽然他老人家从不开口夸人。”

理查德只得仰头朝西恩尼斯祭司笑笑，继续埋头抄写。他对这位灰袍祭司的印象并不怎么好，毕竟，每次汤米少爷在经堂里当众捉弄理查德的时候，作为经堂的管理者，西恩尼斯祭司总是睁一只眼闭一只眼。但西恩尼斯显然没有要离开的意思，他依旧低着头看理查德抄写，甚至将手搭在理查德肩上，显然一副要坐下来拉家常的趋势：“我听说，凯恩大人把中殿那座图书馆的钥匙都给了你？”理查德只想快些抄完手里的祭文，并没有心情与这位祭司客套，甚至不再接话。

……

直到老人那只搭在理查德肩上的手，忽然顺着年轻人的背朝其他地方游走而去。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：西恩尼斯（Sionis）是蝙蝠侠系列漫画里“黑面具”的姓。


	15. Chapter 15

“您做什么？”理查德猛地挣开灰袍祭司，后仰着从矮凳上跌倒。他瞪大了眼，不可置信地看着面前神圣的祭司大人。

 

“怎么了？”西恩尼斯仍坐在原地，神情自若仿佛刚才什么事都没发生。但他说出的话却像是一盆滚热的水，迎头泼在理查德脸上，让年轻人一时间措手不及：

“韦斯特少爷也就算了。理查德，你可以每晚去中殿图书馆陪老凯恩厮混，却不愿意被我碰吗？我可同样是拉神庙的祭司呢。”说着，西恩尼斯竟起身朝地毯上的理查德扑过来：“你最好乖一点，贱人。”

理查德侧身滚到一旁，几乎是手脚并用着退到墙角。这灰袍祭司的话已经不是单纯在羞辱理查德，甚至捎带上了韦斯特少爷和凯恩大祭司！“你什么意思？你这话是什么意思？”他颤抖着握紧了拳头，心中的愤怒渐渐盖过惊恐：“你就不怕我告诉亲王殿下？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，”那灰袍祭司笑得很猖狂，似乎笃定此时的走廊绝不会有人经过：“孩子，你认为，仅凭一个 **性奴的疯话** ，能伤害到一位 **神庙祭司** 的一分一毫吗？”

 

——事到如今，就连平日里道貌岸然的祭司，也仍当他是娼妓一样的存在吗？理查德委屈极了，愤怒极了。这半个月来，他在神庙里与各位祭司一起学习一起布施，一起救助那些灾民。可他却依旧被划归为“性奴”吗？在这些人眼里，自己究竟算是什么？

 

“亲王当然会！”他拼命让自己冷静下来，试图扶着身后的石柱站起身，试图让自己看起来并不那么慌乱：“你该看到的，你该知到亲王殿下对我是何等宠爱。我会告诉亲王殿下！我会把你此刻所说的话、所做的事，全部告诉亲王殿下！”

“哈！”西恩尼斯祭司低笑着，抓住理查德的脚腕，再次把年轻人拽回自己面前。那张狰狞的老脸距离理查德很近，似乎每一丝吐息都散发着腐肉般的恶臭:“如果你足够聪明，理查德，你就该祈求亲王永远不知道！”

 

——“亲王殿下是何等尊贵的人？倘若让他知道他的玩具被别人碰过了，他还会像以前那样宠爱你吗？”

 

这些话显然对理查德起了作用，他整个人都僵直了一瞬间——只有一瞬间，下一秒理查德一脚踢翻了面前那张油腻的脸。

他还记得他得到法老恩赦脱离奴籍的那天，布鲁斯吻着他的眉心说过:在外人眼中你依旧是亲王的宠物，但在我心里，你是布鲁斯的恋人——当时的理查德没想过那么多，只想着做那个男人心里的恋人就够了；他根本没将那前半句放在心上，不曾思考过这些“外人”眼里的“宠物”意味着什么。

理查德低吼着骑在灰袍祭司的大肚腩上，一手捂住对方的嘴，另一只手握紧了拳，杂乱地落在对方的脸上、胸口、腹部，就这么几近疯狂地将半个月来的怨愤都发泄到每一次挥拳里，直到面前的人陷入昏迷。

 

他惊恐地起身奔出经堂，像被猛兽追逐的野兔。他趁着夜色穿过无人的天井与回廊，一路飞奔回自己的房间，狠狠地摔上房门，这才背靠着房门开始害怕。他刚才出手胖揍了一位神庙祭司。他不确定这会惹出多大的麻烦——这会给布鲁斯，给亲王殿下惹来麻烦吗？理查德在房门背后蜷缩成一团。他怕极了。

……

 

“我的哈索尔！”

黑暗的房间里响起一声轻唤。理查德还没来得及惊叫出声，就被一只手捂住嘴，把他从门背后猛地揪起来：“别出声，是我！”

那人几乎将脸贴到理查德脸上，顿了顿，才将手从年轻人脸上稍稍松开，就这么很自然地把还没缓过劲来的理查德揽进怀里。随即，一个带着熟悉味道的、蛮横的吻，在黑暗里捉住了理查德颤抖的双唇。

“……布鲁斯？”

理查德挣脱开那个吻，推开男人的脸直到自己能看清的距离:“布鲁斯？”他很不确定地小声呢喃着，双手反复摩挲眼前这张神明般俊美的脸，急于让自己相信眼前的人是真实的:“布鲁斯？”

“是的，是我，我提早一步回来了，”男人拉着理查德一直退到房间深处透进月光的窗下，好让面前惊慌的人能看清自己的脸。十几天不见，男人似乎晒黑了些，下巴上也零星冒出胡茬，可那双蓝眼睛依旧明澈如朔日里的天狼星：“底比斯的事情非常顺利。而现在，我需要把你尽快送出城……我本该明天一早再来神庙把你接走的，理查德。但是我想你，”男人勾起嘴角轻声哼着，拉过理查德的手凑到唇边亲吻，漫溢着喜悦的蓝眼睛却一刻不曾离开恋人的脸：“我想你，”

“我的哈索尔，我好想你。”

 

“布鲁斯，”理查德完全呆住——他本以为他们仍相隔千里，却就在这糟糕透顶的夜晚，他的布鲁斯竟出现在他的房间里，出现在他的眼前。“布鲁斯……”这简直是神明的恩惠，不是吗？理查德回握住布鲁斯的双手，他有好多话想告诉布鲁斯，却一时不知该从何说起，“布鲁斯，我……”

但布鲁斯的注意力很快被理查德手指上几滴粘稠的液体吸引了。

 “这是什么？”

男人抓住理查德的手腕，将他那一双手凑近到眼前仔细观察，甚至用鼻子闻了闻：“是血？理查德，你受伤了？”他赶忙退开一步，借着窗下的月光低头打量理查德全身:“你伤在哪儿了？”

理查德的脸瞬间失了血色，看起来比刚才更慌乱许多“不、不是，不是我……”

 

理查德一定是遇到了什么事。布鲁斯握紧理查德的手，拇指蹭过他指节上留下的血迹，努力让自己听起来不那么吓人：“你做了什么？理查德？”年轻人低头缄默不语，瘦削的肩抖得更厉害了，他背靠着神像下的花岗石供桌，退无可退，几次试图抽回手，却又被布鲁斯抓回来。男人离得很近，近到能听见理查德混乱又急促的呼吸，和牙齿在嘴里打颤的声音——这着实让布鲁斯有些心虚。他见识过理查德在战场上的身手，他知道这年轻人的能耐。但在布鲁斯印象里，眼前的年轻人从来温顺，布鲁斯完全无法把理查德和那种会在神庙里行凶的恶徒联系起来。“回答我，理查德，”头顶上的质问声依旧很轻，语调却比刚才更严厉许多：“我在问你话。发生什么事？”年轻人悄悄看了布鲁斯一眼，又迅速慌乱地低下头，好半天，才从颤抖着的双唇之间吐出些凌乱的辩解：“我、我做了坏事……”

 

“我刚才……我动手打晕了一位灰袍祭司……”

 

“……那他死了吗？”话一出口，布鲁斯甚至有些想笑。

理查德却如受惊的小鹿一般，仰起惨白的脸拼命朝布鲁斯摇头，一双蓝眼睛都快哭出来了。

——这倒让布鲁斯松了口气。“我知道了，”他轻笑着将这被吓坏的年轻人拥入怀中，低头在他的顶心留下一个吻：“明天我会亲自去向凯恩大祭司请罪。”

“但你得告诉我，理查德，”他捏着年轻人的下巴好让年轻人再无法躲避他的双眼，神情依旧轻松愉悦：“你要对我说实话——你为什么动手打神庙里的祭司？

“究竟是哪位祭司？他做了什么，让我的哈索尔气到动手揍他？”

 

那双好看的蓝眼睛泛着水光，如蝶翼般轻颤着，竟是止不住的恐惧。

_——“如果你足够聪明，理查德，你该祈求亲王殿下永远不知道。”_

 

“求您别问！”他抓着男人的手腕低声哀求，似乎生怕被什么人听见。他看起来慌乱极了，几乎要跪倒在男人脚下：“是我不好，是我出手打了神庙里的祭司，这都是我的错！是我的错，布鲁斯！我不知道，我是不是……

 “我的存在，是不是 **玷污了您的名誉** ？”

 

“你在说什么傻话？”

或许是被重逢的喜悦冲昏了头，布鲁斯未作多想，只单纯认为理查德是受了什么惊吓。这样想着，男人重又微笑起来，抬手捧起恋人的脸，尝试安慰眼前慌乱不已的小鹿：“你动手打了一位祭司，但也仅此而已。这不算是什么大错，理查德。我会处理的。”

 

“至于对你的惩罚么……”布鲁斯抬手将年轻人举到供桌上，仰头亲吻他依旧颤抖的唇：“等明天接你回家之后，我会亲自收拾你——用泰图斯最粗的那条戒尺！”说着，亲王的手顺着年轻人的背脊向下，在饱满的臀瓣上轻拍了一下——正好是西恩尼斯祭司刚才触碰过的地方。

这让年轻人不禁一阵战栗。西恩尼斯祭司只是隔着袍子抚摸，可在理查德来说，更像是被烧红的铜块烫过。理查德理查德低头将脸埋进布鲁斯的颈窝，咬紧了牙不准自己抖得那么明显。

_——“倘若让他知道他的 **玩具** 被别人碰过了，他还会像以前那样宠爱你吗？”_

亲王的手如此温柔，在年轻人背后反复游走，反复撕扯他那片焦糊的皮肉，反复提醒他那份入骨的耻辱。但在布鲁斯看来，理查德的反应，更像是刚才那句惩罚的威胁收到了预期的效果。他笑着撩起年轻人纯白的袍子，另一只手顺着年轻人光洁的大腿探进去，抓住那团软肉用力揉捻。

 

如果说在神庙里的这半个月，理查德学到了什么重要的一课，那就是【奴隶永远是奴隶】！尤其在贵族面前，在亲王殿下面前。

 

“好了，没事的。”男人吻过他的颈侧，就在供桌上拥紧了理查德：“没事的，理查德，我会处理。这不是什么大事，不用怕。”理查德没再拒绝，他顺从地解开自己的腰带，解下亲王的腰带，双手撑在供桌上朝后仰起身体，讨好般冲着男人张开腿，用他所知最谄媚的姿态去迎合男人接下来的一切动作。

_——“你最好乖一点，贱人。”_

当亲王将年轻人的纯白衣袍完全撩起，理查德主动凑上去用嘴衔住自己的袍子，将自己完全袒露在男人面前。他轻抬起眼望向布鲁斯。他想他此刻的样子一定无耻极了。

_——“竟然把一个性奴送到拉神庙里来？布鲁斯分明是在玷污这神圣的地方！”_

他闭上双眼，用身体去感受男人的双手。那双温柔的手，再熟悉不过的手，让人眷恋的手。他的右手似乎新添了些薄茧，抚过年轻人胸膛的时候，那份厚实的粗糙愈发明显，是手握兵器的战士所特有的茧——他在外的这些天，必然很辛苦吧？他的左手上有两枚戒指，常年佩戴，其中一枚戒指上的翡翠已经被磨蚀得温润无比。此时，它们正随着主人的动作，反复剐蹭着年轻人羞怯的穴口，换来供桌上的躯体动情地战栗。“放松，理查德，”男人轻叹着凑近过来。明灭的烛火依稀，勾勒出男人俊朗的眉眼，每一笔都精心晕染，完美得仿佛神祇的脸庞。他温柔地微笑着，抬手揉弄年轻人的头发，在他耳畔低声念诵着咒语：“不要再想那些烦心事，你只要想着我。”

“只要想着我，”男人说，将戴着戒指的手指退出来，将炽热的欲望抵住年轻人准备充分的穴口：“我回来了，明白吗？一切有我。”

_——“他们说性奴的肉穴里一定要经常塞着东西。理查德，你的肉穴里现在塞着什么？”_

理查德躺平在供桌上，挺起腰迎合男人温柔的律动。咬在口中的白袍已经有些濡湿，依稀传出些细碎的嘤咛，分不清是欢愉的呻吟，亦或是悲伤的啜泣。他蓦然仰头望向屋顶。供桌正对着的这面墙上，是一座拉神的石像。高大雄伟，从墙角到屋顶，占据了整面墙。此刻，那庄严的神明微微低头，细长的双眼微阖，俾睨着供桌上苟且的两人。于是，一些显而易见的愠怒悄悄爬上神明紧抿的唇角。理查德出神地仰望着拉神的脸庞，几近赤裸的身体还在迎合布鲁斯的节奏律动着。现在是斋月——理查德咬紧口中的衣袍，他又为他爱的男人增添了不必要的罪责，在庄严的神庙里，在圣洁的神像前。

 

仁慈的拉，请不要归咎于这个男人。他心怀仁爱，他在试图安慰我，他并无心对您冒犯。这都是我的错。

仁慈的拉，若要归咎，可否归咎于我？

 

幸好，幸好，布鲁斯似乎完全相信，理查德的反常表现，只是由于出手打了一位灰袍祭司而害怕——他蒙骗过去了，理查德想，他自责于背叛了亲王的信任。但他宁愿将真实的想法烂在肚子里，他不能再给布鲁斯添乱。如果布鲁斯真如他威胁的那般惩罚自己，或许心里的愧疚能稍稍减少些。

“您一定要狠狠惩罚我，”他呻吟着，在面前的男人将他翻过来，扣着他的腰再次撞进他身体里之时，他悄悄抹掉泪水，抓紧石桌的边缘防止自己滑下去：“……您理应严厉地惩罚我……我保证不会躲闪，更不会求饶……啊……”

“我会的，”男人抬手扣住理查德的肩，方便自己更加用力。“等明天接你回家，我会狠狠抽你一顿，再多的求饶都没用，”这话似乎令身下的人夹得更紧了些。布鲁斯显然心情大好，“我会给你一次毕生难忘的惩罚，”他俯身舔过理查德的后颈，用令人战栗的低沉嗓音，在年轻人耳畔继续威胁：“我会让你从此看见戒尺就浑身发抖！”

 

……

 

“您再陪我一会儿好不好？”

当男人将瘫软的理查德从供桌上抱起，朝床边走去时，理查德哽咽着，用脸颊蹭着男人的颈窝，拼命阻止眼泪掉出来：“我知道您不能在此久留，但就一小会儿，一小会儿就好。”

“我陪着你，”男人不假思索地答应。他微笑着，将年轻人放在干净柔软的床单上，放在自己的臂弯里，享受着恋人的依赖：“多久都行。我不走，我就在这儿陪你。”

“我们……我们没有好好守斋，”他枕着男人的肩，仰头亲吻男人的下巴，舌尖尝到些酸涩的胡茬：“现在还是斋月，布鲁斯，我们……”

“如果神明因此降下灾厄，”男人抬手画着怀中人的眼角，低头将更多的吻留在理查德额头，语调轻松，似在调笑：“ **如果神明因此降下天罚，你就告诉他，是我强迫你的！**

“ **你就告诉他，只惩罚我一人就好！** ”

 

四周重又归于沉寂，他们相拥着闭上眼，在洒满月光的软塌上渐渐睡去。

 

却也就在此时，窗外瞬间燃起火光。走廊里忽然一片嘈杂，听不清那些人在呼喊什么。紧接着，理查德的房门就被一大群人撞开，一队手持火把身穿金甲的卫兵直冲进来，就将理查德和布鲁斯团团围住。

 

“理查德？你、你在做什么？”卫队长身边忽然挤上来一位祭司，正是管理经堂的灰袍祭司西恩尼斯！他用头巾将缠着纱布的脑袋包了个严实，照旧扮演着一位备受敬爱的神庙祭司，就好像刚才在经堂里的事情从未发生过。火光之下，西恩尼斯祭司面朝理查德瞪圆着眼睛，仿佛遭受了无耻的欺骗：

“这……现在是斋月！我们聚集在这里，是向诸神请愿，是为灾民们祈祷！ **理查德，你就在神圣的拉神面前做这种事吗？**

**“你这是渎神！是渎神！！”**

 

走廊上已经聚集了很多人，有各种品级的祭司、有各家贵族的年轻公子。“这是渎神！”越来越多的声音汇聚起来，从交头接耳的小声议论，逐渐变成齐声高呼的抗议：“ **这是渎神！烧死他！** ”于是房间内，金色铠甲的卫队长挥了挥手，一群卫兵便朝床前勉强穿好袍子的两人扑过来。“烧死他！烧死他们！”

 

“都给我滚开！”布鲁斯抬脚踹翻了第一个扑上来抓理查德的卫兵，他退开到床边，将吓得呆住的理查德护在身后：“都给我出去！谁给你们的胆子，在这里胡言乱语？”

 

“哎呀！这、这竟然是亲王殿下？！”为首的那名卫队长非常机灵地举着火把凑近过来。他先是惊讶着赔起笑脸，接着又抓耳挠腮地皱起眉。他非常大声地呼喊着，似乎 **故意要让走廊里的贵族公子们听到** ：

“ **竟然是亲王殿下本人？** 这、这可真是难办了啊？”

走廊上理所当然地又是一阵窃窃私语。

“……布鲁斯……”理查德颤抖着握紧布鲁斯的手，在他背后怯声说：“我们……是被算计了吗？”

——的确，布鲁斯这时才注意到，眼前这群卫兵穿着的，分明是法老近卫队的制服！

 

“既然布鲁斯亲王也牵涉其中……”那卫队长凑近到布鲁斯面前，恭敬地行礼，再仰起头时，已换成一脸刚正不阿的神情。他面朝亲王，面朝众人，挺起胸膛朗声道：

“抱歉，殿下，我们只能请您和我们一起，去法老面前说明一切，由法老来对此事做出最神圣的裁决。”


	16. Chapter 16

清晨。法老的寝宫之内。

 

那位人间之神打着呵欠，瘫坐在高高的王座上。显然，他刚从美好的梦境里被拖回现实，甚至还没来得及洗漱。“哦，是这样啊，”还没等卫队长陈述完整件事，甚至还没等布鲁斯亲王开口辩解，仁慈的法老搓了搓惺忪的脸，抬眼看向脚下跪着的一大群人：

“既然那个 **奴隶** 做了渎神的事情，那就 **拖出去烧死** 就好了啊~”

话音未落，立即就有两个金甲卫兵大步冲上来要拖走理查德。

“不！我的主君！”布鲁斯慌忙起身拉过理查德护在身后，他仰头瞪着王座上的男人，拼命克制住一腔愤怒。

“您不可以杀他！”他紧紧握住理查德的手，拼命思索各种开脱的理由：“现在……现在还在斋月！我们还在为国家祈福，依循传统，我们 **不可以在斋月杀生！** ”

王座上的人俯视着乱成一团的布鲁斯，带着玩味的笑意：“哦？那就先关到死牢里，等斋月结束，再烧死他。”

身后那两个金甲卫兵又朝理查德伸出手来。

“不！！”布鲁斯再次回身呵止住卫兵。事实上，布鲁斯已经开始做最糟的打算，开始思考此时发动兵变夺权的可能。但亲王的府兵都在城外，人数上完全不足以与拱卫王都的禁军相抗衡。虽说“将理查德先关起来，等斋月结束再处死”的提议也未尝不是条缓兵之计，但斋月只剩5天结束，而包括卢修斯在内的所有盟友的军队，最快也要再十几天才能赶到。最糟的是，此时他和理查德都身在王宫之内无法脱身，一旦挑起兵变，理查德第一时间会沦为人质，接着就是其他那些盟友在王都的家眷们！

又或者，或者更简单些——布鲁斯回身望向王座上的男人，又低头看向身边最近一名侍卫腰间的佩刀——如果此时抽出那把刀，转身冲上二十层石阶，直接杀死那王座上的人呢？这当然可行，但这更为冒险，那毕竟是二十层石阶，即便这看似没有阻拦，但这里的侍卫配备了长矛。当然，最主要的，这意味着他必须放开抓着理查德的手，这意味着他要冒着理查德会被杀死在当场的风险。

**而此时，那王座上的人正低头朝布鲁斯笑着，仿佛在翘首期盼布鲁斯会冲上来刺杀他，仿佛正等着看布鲁斯做出公然行刺法老的事情！**

 

……这么轻易，就被他逼到无路可走了吗？

 

理查德始终低着头，任凭各方随意拉扯。失了血色的嘴唇颤抖着，发觉布鲁斯在看他，他漠然抬头回望过来，“没事的，我的殿下，”他悄声说着，苦涩的微笑静静绽放在嘴角，依旧温柔而坚定:“是我犯了渎神的罪， **与您无关** 。所以，请把我交给他们，请您立即回家！ **这都是我的错** 。”

这些话反倒让布鲁斯更加怒不可遏。理查德，你傻了吗？你在说什么傻话？你还天真地想要独自揽下这件事吗？

_——“但 **荷鲁斯** 就是她的全部。能够为挚爱之人换来成功复仇的机会，我想，哪怕是牺牲了自己， **哈索尔** 都会觉得这很值得。”_

不！不、不、不！不该这样的。布鲁斯朝面前的年轻人轻轻摇着头，握着他小臂的手不觉又收紧了些。他早已不是十多年前那个无助的孩子，他本该能足够保护身边的人不被夺走！

可那王座上的人，林肯·马奇，他当年就是这样夺走了布鲁斯的父母。现在，他又要当着布鲁斯的面，夺走他的理查德吗？

 

_——“我们没有好好守斋，布鲁斯，我们……”_

_——“如果神明因此降下天罚，你就告诉他，是我强迫你的！_

_“你就告诉他， **只惩罚我一人就好！** ”_

 

**“您只惩罚我一人就好！”**

男人双膝跪倒在石阶之下，就那么当着众人的面，朝弑杀他双亲的仇人低头匍匐： “都是我的错！这不关理查德的事，是我强迫他的！”

 

王座上的神明稍稍探头，俯看着匍匐在石阶下的布鲁斯——这还是布鲁斯第一次朝他行如此大礼。屈膝，匍匐，五体投地，将那有着高贵血统的头颅低到地板上，低到石阶下，低到尘埃里，痛呼哀嚎着祈求施舍他一星怜悯，卑微得就像个囚犯……不，就像个乞丐！就像最卑贱无耻的奴隶！这样想着，法老脸上的笑意不觉更深了些：

“你在说什么傻话啊？我亲爱的布鲁斯堂弟！那可是渎神的罪过，怎么会与你有关呢？他不过是个奴隶……哦，你上个月用军功换取了他的自由——那他也不过是一介平民，怎么能与我亲爱的堂弟、尊贵的布鲁斯亲王相提并论？”

 

 “您不必这样。”理查德跪在布鲁斯身边压低了声音急切地说着，抬手试图挣脱开布鲁斯：“ **请您站起来。** 您不必向那人低头，您不该向那人低头。尤其不该因为 **我的过错** ！”

 

“您还是降罪于我吧，我的主君！”他将额头抵在大理石地板上，更大声更诚恳地祈求着，就好像王座之上的那位是真正的神明:“都是我的错，我的主君， **我的王** ！”布鲁斯紧紧握着理查德的手，他不可以连理查德都失去了:“请您降罪于我，请您赦免理查德的死罪！请您……请您如拉神般公平地施与我们仁慈！”

 

“……哎，行吧。你这个任性的孩子……”好一会儿，王座上的人终于玩够了似的，仰头伸了个懒腰：“那我就也罚你，等斋月结束之后，你就去南边边境戍守两个月——以此来抵消理查德的死刑。”

“我真诚感激您的宽仁！”布鲁斯狠狠松了一口气，低头亲吻面前的石阶：“我会诚心祈祷您健康长寿，我的主君！我……”

“至于理查德，”法老故意拖长了音打断布鲁斯的欢呼，他关切地低下头，那笑容温柔得仿佛在世的圣贤:

“他的死刑可以免除，但我依旧要罚他二十皮鞭。布鲁斯，我亲爱的堂弟，这样的判决，足够公平和宽仁了吗？”

 

“等、等等？我仁慈的主君！”布鲁斯愣住了，不可置信地仰头看着王座上的人。理查德却松了口气似的闭上眼。

不等布鲁斯说完，法老就从王座上起身，朝卫兵甩甩手，自顾自地向内殿走去：“把那个 **奴隶** 拴到拉神广场上，等正午的时候行刑吧……这才几点钟啊？我得在天亮之前补个觉先。”

 

……

 

空旷而庄严的拉神广场西北角，一直是为公开处刑准备的刑场。这里绞死过杀人犯，烧死过邪教徒，杖杀过敌国的细作，也鞭挞过得罪法老的官员。这么想想，被送来这里挨鞭子的，至少都是些体面人？理查德低头轻笑着，稍稍动了动跪在粗糙石砖上的膝盖。他被锁在两根巨大石柱之间，从清晨时候就一直跪在这里，被酷夏的烈日炙烤了数个小时，已经有些脱力。铜制的镣铐早就被晒得滚热，理查德轻轻转动手腕，想象着手腕处的皮肤布满烫伤和水泡的样子。疼，非常疼！但更难熬的是曝晒之下的干渴。年轻人艰难地抬起头，面前是高耸入云的拉神塔，远处是庄严圣洁的拉神庙，那些等待施粥的难民已经逐渐聚集起来，悄声议论着被锁在这里的年轻人。

 

“那是……那不是拉神庙里每天负责施粥的孩子吗？”

不知是谁小声说了一句，广场上拥挤人群里忽然一阵骚动。

“是那个孩子！我见过那个孩子！”

“是那个跟在红袍大祭司身边，给病人配药的孩子吗？”

 

今年因为旱灾，王都已经数月不曾下雨，却在临近正午的时候，天空里突然聚起大片浓云，几乎遮蔽了大半天光。

 

身后的侍卫队里传来一阵吵嚷。理查德没心情过问，但不一会儿，面前竟出现一只水囊。

“……”是泰图斯先生！理查德艰难地仰头，想开口却发现干涸的嗓子已经发不出完整的音节。老人抬手把水囊凑近，先少量挤出些水喂进年轻人嘴里，等他稍稍适应再倒出更多。“布鲁斯主人还在王宫里，”老人忽然开口，声音轻得仿佛自说自话:“他仍不死心，想要说服法老免去你这二十下鞭刑。但法老始终不肯见他……

“——又或者说，我们这位伟大的法老，现在很享受布鲁斯主人在他寝殿外苦苦哀求，悔恨着自己对眼前一切都无能为力的狼狈样子！”

理查德抬眼望向泰图斯，顿了顿，立时被水呛住，咳了许久才稍稍缓和。“都是……我的错。”他说，声音里都带着血沫。

“ **对！都是你的错！** ”老人终于找到了发泄怒火的机会一般，低头冲理查德吼着，就仿佛他们仍身处亲王府的后院里——就仿佛等待着落到这年轻人背上的，只是泰图斯的那条戒尺:“你应该留在家里，你应该哪儿都别去！什么战场、王宫、神庙？我的孩子啊， **你根本就不该让殿下的敌人们发现你的存在！** ”说着，老人俯身为年轻人擦拭一团糟的嘴角，颤抖着，愤恨着，逐渐还是痛苦地垂下头:“等会儿行刑的时候……就喊出来吧，

“……会好受些！”

 

……

亲王守在法老的寝殿前，任凭几位礼官怎样劝说，都始终不肯离去。直到晨祷之后，王宫的门大开，潘尼沃斯先生捧着亲王的披风，满头大汗地出现在布鲁斯面前：“怎么会发生这种事情？我敬爱的主人啊！您为何要遭这样的罪？”

他将自家主人拉到走廊尽头，远离法老的寝殿，耐心地听布鲁斯将事情从头说了一遍。这非常棘手，潘尼沃斯叹了口气，他甚至不知道该先责怪谁——毕竟亲王和理查德是真的做了错事。客观地说，法老对此事的处置无从指摘，甚至算不上是很重的处罚。

 

“但那是整整二十皮鞭！”亲王焦急地拍着石柱：“那足够要了他的命！”

 

闻言，老人忽然也拉长了脸，抬眼瞪着他一手养大的年轻主人：“所以您认为，守在法老的寝殿前等待他的召见、等待他的 **施舍和恩惠** ，会有用？”他朝亲王微微颔首，一脸的语重心长：“我很抱歉要这么说您，我的主人，但您一开始就错了。而我的职责就是阻止您继续犯错！

“倘若法老说要烧死理查德的时候，您没有着急辩解、没有露出慌乱之色；倘若在拉神庙里，您没有当众展示自己对理查德的百般宠爱；倘若当初从南境归来，您没有用您 **无上的军功** 去为理查德换回那个“自由民”的 **虚名** ——我是说， **倘若您从未让世人知道，您如此在乎的那个人，名叫理查德** ……我的孩子啊，事情或许不会变成眼前这样，您明白吗？”

 

“您最好现在就跟我回亲王府待着，哪儿都别再去！”潘尼沃斯抬手拽住亲王的胳膊就往楼梯井的方向扯：“现在没有人救得了那孩子！我们只能祈求神明可怜他，留他一条活命！”

 

恰在此时，走廊另一端，法老寝殿的门忽然打开，走出一位优雅的礼官。他一路小跑着来到亲王面前，微笑着行礼：

“仁慈的法老说，行刑的时间就快到了， **您若是现在赶去，说不定还能在他咽气之前，再看他一眼。** ”

 

……

 

 “我不准您去！我的主人！”

走出王宫大门的时候，广场上的酷刑早已经开始。飞扬的长鞭撕裂了空气，恐怖的声响在整个广场上来回涤荡，仿佛钝刀刮过头骨。而与此相伴的、那年轻人撕心裂肺的哀鸣，甚至能传出更远更远。潘尼沃斯厉声呵斥着他的主人，甚至冲上前拽住亲王的胳膊，把他朝回亲王府的马车上拉扯——就当着几位宫廷礼官的面。

“那里现在是刑场，我尊敬的主人！那里正在处罚一个 **渎神的罪人** ！像您这样高贵的身份，就不该出现在那样的地方！！”

 

但，只是立在宫门之外，只是远远地这样听着，听那皮鞭一声声刺耳的裂响，都觉得刻骨地疼。布鲁斯无法自控地，推开潘尼沃斯的手。他已经顾不上更多，翻身夺下最近一个骑兵的马就直奔广场而去。等他赶到的时候，广场上受刑的年轻人已经再无力呼喊出声。理查德软软地挂在锁链上，纯白的袍子早已被撕碎，溅上大片的血污，皮肉翻卷的后背在闷热的空气里无助地颤抖着。而刑场另一头，负责行刑的士兵长只是甩了甩胳膊，将那条黏连着血肉的鞭子交给身边另一个士兵。

 

布鲁斯这才注意到，那条行刑用的鞭子并不是对贵族使用的短鞭，也不是对平民使用的马鞭，而是采石场的监工们惩治那些最卑贱的奴工与死囚时，才会使用的长鞭。

——他们是在羞辱他！布鲁斯回身瞪向王宫的琉璃屋顶——他只是想羞辱我！布鲁斯愤恨地握紧了拳，对眼前一切的无力感让他愈发怒不可遏，他从未如此刻这般，迫切想要策马踏平那座王宫！

 

长鞭非常有技巧地再次舞动起来，一些零星的血点甩在周围的石板上，那穿着精致皮甲的士兵就仿佛在当众表演某种技艺。被拴在广场上的年轻人，随着背后那一声裂响，猛地抽动了一下伤痕累累的躯体，将一口鲜血吐在面前的石砖上。这才勉强让人知道，他还活着。

——身边的人告诉布鲁斯，这是第十三下。

 

“……他会死吗？”

围观的人群里响起些窸窸窣窣的哭泣声。更多的人开始高声议论，他们交头接耳着，似乎很快就理清了事情原由——

“我曾在神庙里，见他把亲王的赏赐分给那些穷人。”

“可那孩子做了什么？为什么会以渎神的罪名在这里受罚？”

——“难道是因为，亲王不满他将那些赏赐分给我们吗？”

“为饥饿的人带来食物，竟也是过错吗？”“难道那些贵族，不肯让我们活下去吗？”

……

“那个善良慷慨的孩子，谁来救救他？”

 

第十四鞭隔了好一会儿才落在年轻人背上。霎时，已经被浓云遮蔽的天空里忽然就是一声响雷——连在场的士兵们都齐齐地为之一震。

几近昏厥的理查德又一次被痛醒。他艰难地喘息，肺部的每一次扩张都在撕扯背上已经绽开的皮肉。他的嗓子应该是破了，满口是血腥味。那条长鞭依旧在风里呼啸着划过，不断刻下新的伤痕叠加到已有的伤口上，又撕下些新鲜的血肉扬在广场上。已经不记得挨过多少鞭，更弄不清还有多少鞭，只是终于快要放弃的时候，零星的，一些清凉的雨水飘落，洒在他血肉模糊的背脊，洒在他密布了冷汗与血沫的脸庞。

 

这久旱的酷夏，竟忽地下起暴雨。仿佛那云端某位神明慈悲的泪水。

……

 

“理查德！”

布鲁斯没等士兵们解开理查德身上的镣铐，就直冲上去。暴雨驱散了人群，冲刷着洒满石板的鲜血，那些淋漓的苦痛被晕染开，随着水流四溢着、汇聚着。泰图斯领着莱斯利医生挤开杂乱的人丛。“潘尼沃斯先生驾马车在街角。布鲁斯，别让伤口淋上雨水！”女医生顾不得更多，隔着漫天的雨幕朝亲王的方向喊。布鲁斯慌忙扯下自己的披风包裹住年轻人，犹豫了许久，却不知该怎样入手才不至于弄疼那些伤口。直到女医生奔到近前再三催促。

 

“……布鲁斯……”

嘈杂与慌乱之中，布鲁斯忽听到怀中一声轻叹。那声音早已扭曲变形，细弱得几不可闻。布鲁斯停下飞奔向马车的脚步，在滂沱的大雨里睁开眼低头看向怀里的人。怀里的年轻人挣扎着，用尽了气力，苍白皲裂的嘴唇微微阖动，必须低头凑近才能听清：

 

“……我想回家，布鲁斯。”


	17. Chapter 17

交错的闷雷、打翻的水盆、杂乱的脚步声。这轰然倾泻的大雨仿佛要淹没整座城。布鲁斯独自立在石廊下，满身满手都是血污。他头疼极了，不知是出于悲痛，还是愤怒。

“都是我的错，殿下，”

潘尼沃斯将整个亲王府里最好的伤药都翻了出来。他显然没了先前的冷漠与严厉，回亲王府的路上，老人一直在向布鲁斯低声忏悔：

“我不该自作主张，将理查德送去神庙里参与祈福。如果我没这么做，如果我将理查德留在王府里，或许就不会生出这些事……”

 

年轻人的背上一片血肉模糊，纵横着深浅不一的可怖鞭痕，几乎再找不到一块完好的皮肤。莱斯利医生尽量不用太过刺激的伤药，却还是让理查德在处理伤口的时候昏迷了两次。

“算了，别再叫醒他！”在年轻人第三次昏迷之后，女医生红了眼眶，抬手拦住试图叫醒理查德的亲王殿下，只让助手举着铜镜凑到理查德鼻尖，时刻注意年轻人是否还有呼吸。

 

寝殿外，石廊下。布鲁斯依旧低头看着自己双手的血迹出神，久久不能恢复。潘尼沃斯先生只得叹息一声，从一旁的仆人手里接过热毛巾，捞起亲王的手小心擦拭掉那些血迹——就像布鲁斯还是孩子的时候那样。

“殿下，理查德的到来，确实让您的脸上多了很多快乐笑容。我的孩子，我打从心底希望您能一直这样快乐下去。但很显然，现实不容许您踟蹰不前，眼下也不是贪图享乐的时候！只要那个人还在王座之上，您就永无宁日，殿下，您和您所爱的人，都永无宁日！

“所以您不能再贪图享乐了！殿下，我不会说出 **“爱情更重要”** 这种 **没头没脑的蠢话** ， **我只会残忍地要求您继续战斗！** 为了您自己，为了您的父母，也为了所有爱着您和您所爱的人们！去战斗，我的孩子！只要你还能喘气，就给我爬起来，就给我去战斗！”

 

……

 

法老的令旨很快送来亲王府，斋月结束之后，亲王就只剩五天的时间准备启程离开王都。

这段时间，布鲁斯确实比以往更干劲十足，他一直忙着帮助奥利的家眷偷偷出城，也几乎将自家的奴仆转移走了一大半。他每天都会悄悄寄出许多密信，为接下来的战争作好最后的部署。理查德又住回到亲王的寝殿里，完全霸占了亲王的卧榻。他已经可以少量进食，虽然很缓慢，但他至少在渐渐恢复。想要送走一名伤员并不容易，但布鲁斯已经对此有了完整的计划。理查德会和潘尼沃斯等最后一批人一起，在布鲁斯离开王都的当天出发，朝北方的图坦卡城转移。

 

可是，到了即将分别的前一天，布鲁斯亲自在寝殿里为理查德整理行李的时候，一旁卧榻上的年轻人，忽然出声发问：

“……您是说，要把我送走？”

 

却没想到，当年轻人得到亲王不假思索的肯定答复之后，他竟忽然从卧榻上爬起来，强撑着缠满绷带的身体，几乎是踉跄着从卧榻边沿滚到地毯上。

“你这是怎么了，理查德？”亲王慌忙丢下手里的书卷，奔到卧榻旁扶起病人。

 

“……布鲁斯，我的殿下，我的主人，”他试着从卧榻旁站起身，抬眼仰望他的荷鲁斯: “请不要将我赶走！我可以照料您的战马，清洗您的马厩；我可以照料您的庭院，修剪那些花草。我什么都愿意做，只求您不要将我赶走。”

 

“……我不是要把你赶走，理查德，”男人轻笑着出声打断，他小心抱起理查德把他放回卧榻里，俯身坐到他身边：“我即将去南境，我会从那里发兵。之后，我会成为法老的通缉犯。我必须把你，把你们保护起来。你明白吗？”

“可我想同您一起去战场……我保证不会拖累您！”似乎为了证明自己可以同行，理查德再次试图爬起来。布鲁斯不得不板起脸命令他停止胡闹。

理查德依旧慌乱地抓着亲王的衣袖不肯松手，见男人并不抗拒，才稍稍凑近过来，将头倚在男人肩上。那双原本快乐无忧的蓝眼睛，此刻漫溢着的，却只有苦涩与悲伤：

“我在边境被捕奴队的人抓住，辗转数月来到王都，就被您买进王府。我并不了解这王都，并不了解亲王府以外、甚至除您以外的人。

“我曾以为，奴隶的身份意味着失去自由——我曾以为这便是全部的代价，可我并不知道，奴隶的身份，也会为您带来困扰。

“我是不是太过贪心？是不是高估了自己？竟狂妄地以为能与您并肩直到……”

 

亲王却忽然吻住那颤抖的唇，将年轻人的话生生堵了回去。理查德明明一早就证明了自己，一早就证明了自己有资格与布鲁斯并肩。为什么要质疑呢？还需要怎样的理由吗？

 

“我想留在您身边，您去哪儿，我就去哪儿。”他执拗着，推开男人的吻——那动作似乎扯痛了他的伤口，但他没有因此停止，还抬起手反复摩挲男人的脸庞。好看的蓝眼睛颤抖着，深深凝望他的爱人，似乎在拼命将布鲁斯的脸孔刻进心里：

“哪怕您厌倦了我，也请允许我留在您身边。”

 

“你始终在我身边，”布鲁斯说着，将脖子上挂着的绿松石吊坠拉出来，捧在手心里亲吻：“你说过，有它在我身边，就会像你在我身边一样，记得吗？

“但阿福、泰图斯，还有这王府里的所有人，他们都是我的家人。理查德，我需要你替我保护他们。我需要你 **在我不在的时候** ，守护好 **我们的家人** 。”说着，布鲁斯摘下手上那枚红宝石戒指，拉过年轻人的手将它套了上去。“这曾是我母亲的礼物。是被我偷藏起来，才没随着母亲一起埋入金字塔底。”经年的磨蚀与佩戴让那古朴的铜色异常光洁，中间的红宝石虽有些陈旧了，却依旧红得通透精美，无可挑剔。“你把它戴在身边，就像我始终在你身边一样——你觉得这个主意怎么样？”

病榻上的年轻人几乎被逗笑出来。“好！”他轻声说，捧起那枚戒指，终于朝布鲁斯露出微笑：“您的心意我收下了。无论去到哪里，无论相隔多远，您始终在我身边。”

 

 

“那么，根据王都的习俗，既然我们已经交换了礼物，”男人单膝跪到卧榻前，仰头望着发愣的理查德。更坚定的暖意自掌心传来，他握紧了理查德的双手，将那枚戒指凑到唇边亲吻:“我们就永远属于彼此了。”

 

年轻人将这段话反复咀嚼了好一会儿，才终于瞪大了眼睛回望向布鲁斯。

“是的，是 **那个意思** ，”男人笑着，信心百倍一般，深邃的蓝眼睛里漫溢出喜悦，更有些晶莹的东西在不停打转:“ **就算去到彼世，理查德，再没有人能将我们分开！** ”

 

“只是，我很抱歉，我明天就要走了。我很抱歉我来不及为你准备礼服和更体面的仪式，来不及去神庙为你……为我们！为我们请来伊西斯的赐福。但我们今晚可以办一个家宴简单庆祝一下？不用太多人，就你和我，还有莱斯利医生，还有潘尼沃斯和泰图斯……奥利和罗伊不在王都……你有什么想要邀请的人吗？韦斯特少爷吗？”

 

滚热的泪珠落到男人手背上，病榻上的年轻人控制不住剧烈地颤抖。轻声啜泣逐渐变成不顾形象的嚎啕，理查德低头亲吻手上那枚戒指，泪如泉涌，再不能说出完整的句子。

“嘘——”布鲁斯起身坐回到理查德身边，捧起他的脸，为他拭去些泪水:“婚礼上掉眼泪可不怎么吉利，理查德， **就算是为了你丈夫的平安康健！** ”

 

“我不要！”好半天，理查德终于找回了自己的声音。他甩开布鲁斯的手往卧榻里缩了缩。

“……什么？”布鲁斯有些慌。他预想过不少几种理查德会有的反应，竟没想过理查德会拒绝他。

“你别急，你说清楚，是 **不要婚礼** 还是 **不要我** ？”

 

“……我们在说的是我们的婚礼，布鲁斯！”理查德小心捧着自己那只戴了戒指的手在心口，眼神躲闪，怯懦而谨慎，似乎没什么底气——但他说出的话倒是非常有气势：

“我不要连婚礼都这样偷偷摸摸！我要最好的礼服，我要完整的仪式，我要伊西斯的赐福！别人有的我全部都要，一样都不能少！我要您光明正大地告诉诸神，告诉所有人:我是谁，我是你的谁！”

 

“……”男人看着那卧榻里颤抖的小鹿，愣了一会儿，踟蹰着起身要去找管家:“好，好！那我，那我现在就去……”

“不，不是非要今天！”理查德慌忙扑过来拉住布鲁斯的手，因为太急又扯痛了背上的伤。布鲁斯不得不折回头扶住他。

 

“不是非要今天，布鲁斯。我会等您回来，等您完成了您的复仇，等您夺回您父母的遗产，等 **我们** 准备好一切。”

——那双蓝眼睛重新闪耀起光泽，静谧又温暖，却如真正的宝石一般坚定。

 

“但您的誓言，和您母亲的戒指，我都先保管着，”他又缩回到卧榻里，护住手上的戒指在胸口，似乎生怕会被布鲁斯收回去:“防止您反悔！防止您拿着它去娶别人！”

 

……

 

次日清晨，整座亲王府的人都追随亲王出了城，一路护送亲王直到城门外很远的荒原上。

负责押送亲王去南境的，是布鲁斯的朋友 **哈维** 。他骑在马上扭头望了一眼亲王乘坐的马车——那只是辆极为朴素的马车，低调的服色，简朴的装饰，不再是曾经骄傲地驰骋在王宫大道上的华丽马车。

“放心吧，潘尼沃斯先生，”哈维回转过身，低头朝面前的老人笑了笑：“我和布鲁斯从小一起长大，我会照顾好他的。”

 

“到了图坦卡城就去找奥利，”布鲁斯将佩剑挂到腰间，起身跳下马车：“记住我说的每一句话。”

“我等您回来，”理查德恭敬地匍匐在马车内的软垫上，用额头抵着面前的台阶：“我等着您，给我最好的婚礼！”他缓缓抬头，朝他的神明露出笑容，含着泪的双眼分外明澈，却又坚定得如同高耸入云端的拉神塔:“多久我都等。一辈子我都等。”

 

马车外的男人回身朝理查德伸出双手，苦涩的嘴角也同样浮出干净的笑容：

“我不会让你等一辈子的，”

——他凑近到马车里吻他的额头。

**“好好照看我们的家人，”**

——他捧起他的脸，轻吻他的唇。

“照看好你自己，”

——他低头吻他的脖子。

“要好好地， **等我回来。** ”

——他俯身吻他的胸口。

 

 

驼铃声声，朔风烈烈。布鲁斯骑上他的战马，随着哈维一道朝荒原的深处走去。只是叹息之间，他便觉自己已走出很远。可一回头，那突袭了整片荒原的风沙里，隐隐的，还能看见送行的马车，还能望到那马车里微笑着不肯离去的人。

“放松些，我的朋友，”哈维一路哼着歌，朝布鲁斯怀里丢来一只水囊：“往好处想，这个季节的南境可是天堂般的好地方，即便是那些蛮族都不再惦念战争和掠夺。最迟十天，我们就能走出这片荒原。等你看到整片的绿洲，和绿洲上蜿蜒的 **青尼罗河** ，你大概就再不会想念这飞沙里的王都了！”

“哈哈哈……我的朋友，”布鲁斯只得干笑两声，抬手抹掉脸上的沙子：“没了你我可怎么办？”在布鲁斯的计划里，他必须在走出这片荒原之前逃离这群人的控制。哈维是他最好的朋友之一， **但以哈维的一贯正直** ，必然不会支持他的“谋反”计划。是的，布鲁斯想，他不可以让哈维知道自己的计划。

 

而理查德的马车并没有回去王都。他们一行人在回程时忽然改道。那辆马车过于低调，成功避开了沿途所有哨卡，从一条极为荒僻的小路绕行北上，终于在五天后到达图坦卡城。他们非常谨慎地扮成游商分批进入城中，在奎恩家的仆人指引下，找到了布鲁斯购置的秘密宅院。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 备注一下：婚礼习俗什么的是我瞎掰的……翻资料的时候是在找不到婚礼相关了大家凑合凑合昂……


	18. Chapter 18

布鲁斯艰难地瞪大眼，不敢相信那把长剑就这么插进自己腹部。

——那是哈维的长剑。

——那是布鲁斯最好的朋友之一！

 

事实上，在荒原里的这几天，布鲁斯一直在等待奥利许诺的那队骑兵。他曾与奥利约定了，等到他同哈维即将走出这片荒原，到达南境的绿洲边缘时，奥利的骑兵小队会突然出现，会趁着夜色突袭押送布鲁斯的这群人。他们会假装只是劫道的沙匪，赶走哈维的马，再给他留下足够的水和食物，保证哈维一行人能安全抵达南境的军营。

——在布鲁斯原本的计划里，这一切都会发生在今晚。

但当他们正午时分沿着一条不知名的河流来到一处断崖附近，随行的士兵开始搭建灶头原地休整的时候。布鲁斯的好友——哈维，依旧如平日那般，热情地拉着布鲁斯来到断崖边，将天际线上那片诱人的绿色指给布鲁斯看：“就快到了，我的朋友！最多只要一天，你就能吃到刚从藤上切下来的甜瓜，或者刚从树上摘下来的鲜果。要多少有多少！”

“……不得不说，我的朋友，”布鲁斯干笑着试图敷衍，心中还在为隐瞒哈维的事情而愧疚着：“我也曾数次来到南境打仗，却还是第一次到达这么南的……”

“是吗？”哈维眯起眼睛，深吸一口迎面吹来的湿润微风。紧接着，他突然拔出佩剑，反手就刺向布鲁斯的腹部：

“可惜你再也看不到了。”

 

这一切发生得都太突然。布鲁斯依旧不可置信地瞪着哈维的长剑。更多的血顺着剑身流出来，将脚下覆着青苔的岩石染得鲜红。他蓦然回头，原本分散在各处忙着做饭的士兵们，此时纷纷举着长枪围住断崖上的两人。这显然不是临时起意，这是早就预备好的剧本！眼前的哈维依旧微笑着，亲切却无比陌生——林肯马奇，他究竟许诺给了哈维什么？布鲁斯不确定自己的好奇是否已多过愤怒？他唯一清楚的是，此时只要哈维轻轻转一下手腕，自己的内脏就会尽数破裂——这样或许还能死得更干脆些。

但，哈维是布鲁斯最好的朋友之一啊！

 

终于，诸神也决定舍弃他。他再不能为死去的父母复仇，再不能亲手夺回被抢走的一切。布鲁斯忽然觉得身上的盔甲很重，觉得腰间的佩剑很重，觉得这具受伤流血的肉身无比沉重！头顶的烈日让他眩晕，他想他或许该就此躺下，闭上双眼，卸下“复仇”的重担，等着阿努比斯来接引他可悲的灵魂。他忽然很想念他的父母，想念他们在世时快乐无忧的生活，他想念起他的朋友们，卢修斯、奥利、还有总是管着自己的潘尼沃斯，和总是着急上火的泰图斯……

……还有理查德。

布鲁斯低头看见自己胸前那枚绿松石吊坠——那是快极普通的绿松石，成色并不怎么好，却是被悉心雕琢成飞鸟的形状，像是天空里振翅高翔的苍鹰。此刻，理查德一定在图坦卡城的秘密宅院里，坐在那座别致小楼的屋顶露台上，望着南方旷远的天际线，手中握着布鲁斯母亲留下的戒指，等那一场属于他们的盛大婚礼吧？

 

_——“您是想说，如果您会 **死** 吗？”_

他忽然想起那个被篝火照亮的羊皮帐篷里，理查德温柔又坚定的一双眼睛：

_——“如果您死了，就 **再也见不到我** 了。_

_“所以您 **不能死** ，您要 **倾尽全力让自己活下来** ！”_

 

下一个瞬间——谁也没想到的——哈维那双握紧了长剑的手被齐腕斩断。

 **“我不能死……”** ——布鲁斯听到自己说。他强撑起身体，拔掉腹部插着的长剑，回身瞪向围住自己的士兵。霎时间，那些可怜虫们被吓得连连后退。

 **“我不能死！”** 他挥剑斩断刺向自己的第一根长矛。接着是第二根。第三根幸运地刺中了他的右肩，他抬手掰断了它，毫不犹豫地削掉离自己最近那人的脑袋。他的左腿忽然挨了一刀——似乎被削去了一块皮，这让他差点跌倒。于是下一根刺向他的长矛，彻底让他失去了平衡——即便那长矛差点就伤到他了。布鲁斯不得不后退一步，终于一脚踩空，从断崖上跌落下去。

 

 **“我不能死……”** ——他说，在峡谷的风尝试托起他重伤的身躯之时。

 **“我不能死！”** ——他说，在视线被河水完全淹没之时。

 **“我不能死……”** ——他说，在意识彻底陷入混沌之时。

 

……

 

不到一周，护送亲王的军队在南境遇袭的消息就迅速传到王都，并由王都传到北边的图坦卡城。

满大街的人都在议论，那位英勇的亲王如何遭遇蛮族突袭，如何吃了败仗，如何匍匐在敌人脚下，如何谄媚着摇尾乞怜，如何出卖了国家与信仰——只为换得自己一息苟延残喘。

 

“那，他活下来了吗？”理查德嗫嚅着，俯身拾起散落一地的水果。

“呵，怎么可能？”水果摊上的大叔耸耸肩，继续向他的听众们生动地描述着：“那样无耻的叛徒，就连仁慈的神也不会放过他！我听王都来的人说，那个叛徒被自己的随从砍下了头，那丑恶的脑袋里，涌出的都是肮脏如墨汁般的脓水！他的尸身就那么被扔在沙漠深处，永远朝着王都的方向匍匐，任由日晒风吹，任由鸦雀啄食……”

 

——所以，他死了？

死在千里之外的荒原？

他死后，还要无端端身负骂名？

 

理查德不记得自己是怎么回到宅院里的。他忽一抬头，正对上潘尼沃斯先生关切的眼神:“你这是怎么了？我的孩子！”

他们大概还什么都不知道吧？大概还不知道布鲁斯已经死去的消息。

“快走！”理查德忽然清醒了似的，他抓紧潘尼沃斯的手腕，把老人朝花园里推：“你们所有人！什么都别收拾，什么都别带！从后门走，分散开走！天黑前一定要出城！”

 

……

 

等王都来的法老禁卫冲进宅院大门的时候，已经是第二天下午。宅院里所有的奴仆都已经跑光了，只剩理查德独自坐在花园中的喷泉池旁。他没有做任何反抗，就那么被一群人捆着、推搡着，像牲口一般装上囚车，熬过整整三天的风沙与曝晒，一直被带到那位人间之神面前。

金碧辉煌的王宫正殿里，理查德舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，抬头瞥了一眼那高高在上的人。他真丑——年轻人想着——他长得和布鲁斯一点也不像！周围似乎有人在咆哮什么，似乎是要他跪下。理查德听不清，更不想去听，他就那么笔直地站在金殿中央，仰头直视那王座上的跳梁小丑。直到五六个侍卫围上来，七手八脚地将他的脸强行按倒在深红色大理石地板上，他依旧拼命仰头瞪着那居高临下的男人，任拳脚雨点般落下，也不曾将视线移开一寸。

 

“行了行了，你们退下。”胜利者挥了挥手，悠然走下王座，来到匍匐在地的年轻人面前。他俯身挑起年轻人的脸——果然是分外精致的一张脸，虽不如之前王宫宴会上见他时那般雍容闪耀，却依旧俊美非常。

“呵，这就是那个把布鲁斯迷得神魂颠倒的 **奴隶** ？这就是布鲁斯用军功换回自由之身的那个 **奴隶** ？”

他勾起他的下巴，用戴着红宝石戒指的拇指抹去年轻人嘴角的血沫。

“不错的战利品。”

——他说。满口是胜利者的傲慢。

“只可惜，我那个可怜的堂弟啊。我再也看不到他 **被我抢走心爱的玩具** 之后，那一脸委屈不甘的表情了呢。真可惜！”

 

却就在这时——谁也没看清他是怎么做到的——年轻人忽然一个空翻挣脱开全部的束缚，起身抬手，准确地扣住法老的脖子，反手将他重重摔在地上！

庄严的金殿之上，忽然“砰”地一声闷响——是法老的脑壳砸在大理石地砖上的声音。

 

法老只觉眼前一阵眩晕，织金花纹的丝绸头巾飞出去老远，就连法老精致的假胡子都不知落到哪个侍卫的脚底下，被慌乱的人群踩了个稀烂。整个大殿瞬间乱成一锅，彬彬有礼的侍者和风度翩翩的礼官们尖叫着四下乱窜，手执长矛的侍卫们互相推搡着不知如何是好，只能眼睁睁看着那衰弱却不掩俊美的年轻人，将那位人间之神扣紧在大理石地板上。理查德瞪着这拼命挣扎的人——这夺走了他的布鲁斯的人！“在你死前，我要告诉你，”澄澈的蓝眼睛透出杀意，扣住咽喉的纤长手指一点点收紧：

“ **这一招，是布鲁斯教我的。** ”

 

——忽然几滴滚热的鲜血飞溅到年轻人脸上。

 

理查德惊恐地仰起头，正看到泰图斯的头颅被丢到他脚边。

扣着法老咽喉的手不觉松动了一些。理查德颤抖着，愤怒着，一双蓝眼睛泛着血光，四下逡巡搜索凶手。

“放开法老。”那名卫队长朝理查德笑了笑，抬起染血的刀架到一旁被五花大绑拖行过来的潘尼沃斯的脖子上：“这里还有很多亲王府里的旧人——在抓你之前，我们在图坦卡城里抓到的！”

 

“你以为你英勇地保护了他们所有人吗？别傻了，年轻人，我们会一直杀，直到你放开法老。”

 

……

 

理查德艰难地睁开眼。

他非常疑惑。因为在闭上双眼之前，他最后看到的画面就是自己的胸膛被一支长矛贯穿，鲜血染红了他破烂不堪的衣袍。他本该是个死人，他本该身处冥界，等着阿努比斯的接引，等着与他的布鲁斯在彼世重逢。

但他却醒了，在一整池淡绿色冒着腥甜味道的药水里，不知过了多少天。胸口那个被刺穿的血窟窿完全消失不见，甚至连疤痕都没有。面前那个绿色的女巫每隔一段时间还会往他嘴里强行灌下一些药水，让他四肢无力，完全动弹不得，只能任由女奴们将他拖出来，洗净抹干，撒上香料，缀上珠宝，披上丝绸，像盘点心一样抬进法老的寝殿。房间里的熏香和他身体里的药物起了反应，他还能听到自己逐渐加快的心跳。但那又怎样呢？他的灵魂早已追寻着那个男人去了千里之外的荒原。留下这具无用的皮囊，竟还被法老当成了稀罕物？

可偏偏，这具被灵魂丢弃的皮囊还保有知觉，甚至被那些不知名的药水放大了更多。他还能感觉到身体在燃烧，在药效的腐蚀下越发躁动。他能感觉到法老在逼近，和他抚上自己皮肤的手——沾染了布鲁斯的鲜血的手。他能清晰地感觉到那双手是怎样一遍遍抚摸自己，粗鲁地揉捏他身体的每一处——那些曾经被布鲁斯温柔地亲吻过的地方。他从未像此时这般，痛恨自己依旧活着，痛恨自己依旧拥有感知，药物的作用让仇人的每一次触碰，都仿佛在年轻人的皮肤上留下了刻痕。他痛恨自己竟无力挣扎，哪怕是将仇人的脸推远些。那张丑恶的脸，不知怎么让理查德想起了沙漠之神——赛特。

爱与美的女神哈索尔，主动献上自己的身体，侍奉在赛特的床榻间，只为换取她的爱人荷鲁斯能够活命——那卷书里如是说。

这多么可笑啊？理查德的爱人，他的布鲁斯，早已经死在仇人手里。可理查德正躺在仇人的床上，还不断地从口中漏出婉转的呻吟来取悦仇人，还不断扭动着布鲁斯爱过的身体来取悦仇人！

 

“……布鲁斯……”不知觉间，一些濡湿漫溢出眼角，他闭紧双眼不愿再看。

 

布鲁斯，你当初真该把我也带走，让我和你一起，死在那无人的荒原之上。


	19. Chapter 19

朔风、战马、乱石、悬崖，血与火。

终于从噩梦里惊醒的布鲁斯亲王，发现自己正躺在一大块兽皮上。

“布鲁斯！拉神在上，你总算是醒了！”是奥利的声音。奥利正坐在布鲁斯身边，捧着一碗汤药激动不已：“吓死我了，混蛋！你昏迷了整整一个星期！”

“唔，奥利？”布鲁斯勉强朝他打了个招呼，这才觉得腹部依旧疼痛难忍。这似乎是某个边境部落的帐篷里。新熬的苦药味充满鼻腔，温暖的篝火在眼前跳跃，他身边那个为布鲁斯换药的女人吓了一跳，慌忙丢下手中染血的毛巾，起身冲出帐篷。

“你别动，布鲁斯。”奥利放下药碗，耐心地为布鲁斯解释一切。奥利照原定计划，独自带着一小队自家暗卫悄悄跟在他们身后，打算在哈维和布鲁斯到达南境的时候出手抢走布鲁斯。却没想到，哈维竟抢在他前面动了手。而被风沙耽误了整一天行程的奥利一行人，竟在一座山崖上找到十几具尸体——包括被斩断了双手的哈维，以及一条延伸到断崖之外的血迹。

 

但，幸运的是，在那座山崖下疯狂搜索了整两天之后，奥利顺着河流找到了一队异族游骑兵的驻地。

“不管你信不信，这些蛮族救了你。”

“现在，事发已有七天，相信你死去的消息已经传遍国境各处。但卢修斯和几位重要盟友大概已经收到了我的密信，只要再过三天，即便是国境最北边的德雷克家也会知道你其实还活着。”

 

“……那，理查德呢？”

“……你怎么到现在还想着你的小情人？”奥利皱起眉，金色的山羊胡子都不耐烦地翘起来：“老兄，你刚死里逃生了一回！你能不能想想怎么尽快恢复，骑上马跟着我打回王都？”

“不，我是说，”亲王在兽皮上挪了挪身子，好让自己能稍微舒服些：“理查德他们，应该已经到图坦卡城好几天了……他知道我没死的消息了吗？”

“……”

 

这时，一大群衣着怪异，操着听不懂的异族语言的士兵挤进狭小的帐篷里，将布鲁斯躺着的地方齐齐围住。为首的那名士兵穿着奇怪的盔甲，在布鲁斯面前蹲下，尽可能平视对方，一双冰蓝色眸子透着迫人的肃杀。他瞪眼看向奥利，又转向布鲁斯，将双手伸到他眼前——

**那是一枚硬币大小的绿松石吊坠，成色并不很好，却是被悉心雕琢成了飞鸟的形状，像是天空里振翅翱翔的苍鹰。**

——那是他离开王都之前，理查德送给他的石头，是他们交换的信物，是理查德曾经用生命保护着的石头！

布鲁斯试图坐起来，挣扎着伸手要将其抢回，却不小心撕扯到腹部的伤口。奥利慌忙上前拦住他，将他扶回到软塌上。鲜血再次涌出，染红了腰间新换的干净纱布。

面前那人却并未动怒，依旧双手捧着那颗石头，神情庄严而不容置疑。他忽然开口，用并不流利的埃及语问布鲁斯:

“这是你从哪里得到的？它 **原本的** 主人呢？”

 

布鲁斯仰头扫视面前这群异族骑兵，神色迟疑着开口:“这就是它 **原本的主人** 赠予我的。”

为首那人一怔，又上前一步，谨慎地继续问道:“他叫什么名字？”

 

“他叫理查德。”奥利抢先一步开口：“你们知道他吗？”

 

整个帐篷里的人都是一惊，紧接着便是一阵兴奋地议论。为首那人起身转向身后的众人一通低语，随即，所有人齐刷刷跪倒在布鲁斯面前。

“请原谅我们的鲁莽！既然他将此物赠与您，那您必然是与他同等尊贵的人！”为首那人依旧双手捧着理查德的绿松石，表情虔诚得就像是捧着拉神的供养像:“我们所有人都愿追随于您！只请求您指引我们找到他！”

 

“只请求您告诉我们：他还活着，对吗？”

 

……

 

理查德惊讶于自己竟然还活着。

 

他觉得头晕，他觉得眼花，他觉得疼。

他告诉自己，除此之外他再无感知，除此之外他 **不应** 再有感知。他闭着眼，他不要去看面前那张令人作呕的脸；他放空了脑子，他不要去听仇人满口的羞辱挑衅。他感知不到时间，他分辨不清白天与黑夜，他早就不记得已经过去多久，早就不记得自己多少次被奄奄一息地抬去那个女巫的面前，又多少次浑浑噩噩地被从女巫面前抬进这华丽的房间。他早就不记得，已经被那仇人侮辱了多久，被他折磨了多久，他的脸颊青紫了多久，他的下体流血了多久。藤条或马鞭都无法再使他产生恐惧，反正这具躯体不管受了多少伤，流了多少血，都会被那个女巫治好。不出几天，那些伤口或淤青都会在药水中恢复如初，连一丝疤痕都不会留下——只是，被媚药放大的触觉还会牢牢记住那些疼痛很久。渐渐地，他的身体只能感受到疼，任何一丝细微的触碰，都只有疼。

“对，就是这样，”面前那坨肉忽然笑着开口，粗暴地捏过年轻人的下巴:“这才是一个性奴本该有的样子，卑贱、无耻，浪叫着求我操你。”

——他这才意识到自己口中漏出的沙哑哀鸣。

他慌忙咬紧了结痂的嘴唇。

 

这是第几天？这是第几个星期？

——他质问自己， **为什么我还没有死？**

 

他曾试过结束这噩梦般的一切。

——他曾试过在看守和女仆都被支走之后，拼尽力气爬出满是药水的木桶，爬上窗沿，从禁锢他的高塔上纵身跃下……

他曾天真地以为那样就能结束了。却没想到不知多久之后，他又在灌满绿色药水的木桶里醒来。双腿被各种夹板和绷带固定，脖子上套着更粗重的锁链，身边围着更多的看守。他抬起一只手臂，眼睁睁看着小臂上那道可怖的伤口正以肉眼可见的速度愈合！

他惊恐地发现自己竟还在呼吸！

 

——他质问自己， **为什么我还没有死？**

 

他偶尔会梦到曾经那些日子，梦见布鲁斯偶尔从街市上回来，为理查德带回些小礼物来讨他开心；梦见布鲁斯对着书房里的公文熬到深夜，还不忘拍拍理查德的手，提醒他不必等着自己；他梦见那个男人举着母亲留下的戒指套到他手指上，信誓旦旦地说会给他一场盛大的婚礼。理查德侧过脸看向被绳子捆住在床角的右手，无名指上空空如也，连指根处那一圈淡淡的印痕都已不复存在——那枚戒指被他藏在图坦卡城宅院花园的喷泉池里，就在他被王宫禁卫抓走那天——他已经不记得自己为什么要藏起那枚戒指，他从未心存侥幸地认为自己还能活着，他本想就那样进入王宫、杀掉仇人，然后追随布鲁斯而死。

多么可笑啊，他还活着，一直活到现在，却再没有机会找回那枚戒指了吧？

 

他想起曾经在王府里的那个晚上，那个初夏微凉的夜晚，他坐在布鲁斯身边，讲述着荷鲁斯与哈索尔的爱情——哈索尔在赛特的寝宫里，是怎样支撑着熬过这日复一日的痛苦与屈辱呢？是不是只要一直想着爱人的脸庞，眼前的一切都可以变得不那么难熬呢？

可是啊，理查德，哈索尔承受了无尽的痛苦，换来她所爱之人的功成名就。可你爱的人已经死了，死在千里之外的荒原，再不能回到你身边，再不能兑现他许你的那场婚礼！再不能用他炽烈的双唇，亲吻你流泪的眼角！

而你，理查德，你却只能在这金碧辉煌的地狱里苟延残喘。连死，都不被允许。

 

 

“呵！你这是什么表情？你这算是什么意思？还在想念你原来的主人吗？”

身体依旧燥热而敏感，压在他身上的家伙，也比往常暴躁很多。今天这混蛋似乎异常亢奋，他一边骑在年轻人身上横冲直撞，一边口无遮拦地骂个不停:

“可恶， **布鲁斯在边境给我添乱** ，你却在我的寝宫里给我添堵吗？”

 

 

那对死去已久的湛蓝眸子忽然就被点亮了。

 

布鲁斯……“在边境”？

**——布鲁斯还活着？**

 

年轻人忽地转过脸，用闪着光的眼睛看向他身上的男人——那一回眸的瞬间，仿佛点亮了整片壮丽的星空，几乎让法老忘记了自己还在操他流血的下体！

**“他……还活着？”**

他一字一顿地，用沙哑的嗓音发问，瞪大眼睛望向面前的仇人，殷切期盼他能给予自己肯定的答案——第一次，法老在这年轻人的蓝眼睛里看到了渴望，看到了活着的灵魂，如此清澈而灵动，几乎让法老心软下来。

 

“对，他还活着，活得好好的！”

 

“他还活着。”疑问变成了肯定，年轻人毫不掩饰心中的喜悦，就在法老的床上朗声大笑起来:

“他还活着，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，他还活着！”

 

……

 

王宫地底深处，永世不见天日的死牢里。

一扇紧锁的牢笼忽然被打开。

 

潘尼沃斯抬起挂着镣铐的双手，试着挡住门外射进来的光。

那些侍卫沉默不言，只将一团人形的东西丢了进来，便转身又锁上了门。

浓烈的血腥味瞬间填满这狭小的地牢，墙角的老人犹豫了很久，才壮着胆子上前查看那个被丢在肮脏石板上的人——如果那还算是个人形的话。

 

那人浑身浴血，几乎不再呼吸，全身都没有一处完好的皮肤，到处是深可见骨的鞭痕。他大约是被一路拖将进来，双臂的伤口被扯裂得尤其严重，而腿上的伤口更是嵌进了大大小小的石子和沙砾，两边脚跟的皮肤整块被磨掉，血流不止，触目惊心。

 

“理查德？”许久，老人终于认出了眼前这被折磨得面目全非的年轻人，“理查德！我的孩子！快醒醒！”

老人颤抖着跪倒在年轻人面前，却不知如何是好。他想起自己还存了些干净的水，慌忙转身去墙角边，将那半只粗陶碗捧过来。清凉的水一点点滴进干裂的唇缝里，昏迷的年轻人终于咳嗽着转醒，口中溅出更多鲜血。

 

“理查德？能听得到吗？”潘尼沃斯激动地凑近，似乎是哭了:“理查德，你这是怎么……”

“……潘尼沃斯？”年轻人稍稍抬起眼皮，气若游丝，“潘尼沃斯……还活着……”

 

“……什么？”

 

“他还活着，潘尼沃斯，”年轻人艰难地说着，带血的嘴角忽然勾出了笑:“布鲁斯……布鲁斯还活着……我……我听到的……”

“布鲁斯主人还活着？”老人激动地语无伦次，抑制不住提高了音量，“这是真的吗？理查德，这是真的吗？”

“对。他正带兵……要打回王都……”

“我仁慈的神明啊！”老人双手合十，仰面流泪，“我就知道，布鲁斯主人绝不会轻易死去！”

“他还活着，”年轻人微笑着哭泣，咸涩的泪水划过满脸血痂，“布鲁斯……他还活着。”

 

“可是，理查德，我该怎么救你？”老人重又俯下身去，将自己的膝盖垫在年轻人脑后，希望这能让他稍稍舒服一些: “我……我答应过主人会照看好你，可你现在……”

老人抬眼看着这一片鲜血淋漓，他们没有药，没有干净的绷带，甚至没有足够的食物和水。

“我不会死！”他拼力握紧老人的手，又咳出一大口血。理查德艰难地喘息，唇角的笑容却愈发灿烂:

“我还要等他回来。他走时说过，要我……等他回来……所以，我不会死的！”

 

“可你在发烧，孩子，我甚至……我甚至没办法帮你止血……”

 

 

“你不会死的！理查德。”

——黑暗中忽然响起一个声音，那么熟悉又温柔。

潘尼沃斯以为自己疯了——在那声音传来的方向，突然亮起白色闪电，照亮了整间肮脏的囚牢。

一个人影自白光中走来，高大健硕，宛如神明。  
  


“……韦斯特少爷？”潘尼沃斯终于认出了来人的脸——在白色闪电完全消失之前:“您……您刚才这是？”

 

“韦斯特家是舒神（注1）的血脉——这是真的！可你们都不信！”他解下披风包裹住昏迷的理查德，将他打横抱起在怀里:“对不起我来迟了，我花了好长时间才找到这鬼地方。”

又是一阵白色闪电，沃利抱着理查德走到墙边，整个人忽然变得模糊不清:“抱歉，潘尼沃斯先生，我先送理查德出去。你在这里等我一小会儿！”

 

“好的，韦斯特少爷！我明白，我明白！”老人泪流满面地匍匐在白色闪电消失的墙壁前。感谢神明庇佑，他们得救了。布鲁斯主人还活着，理查德还活着，他们都还活着，他们都得救了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：  
> 舒：风神、空气之神。主神拉的儿子，天空神努特和大地神盖布的父亲。九柱神之一，地位仅次于拉。


	20. 番外一：一些亲王殿下不知道的事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM:《safe & sound》-Taylor Swift  
> 梗概：Slade四次想要带走Richard，却都没有成功。或许那荒野月下土狼般的倔强少年，就是雇佣兵终其一生也无法完成的任务。
> 
>  
> 
> 本篇发生在第19章之前。

1，

他追着那少年跑了大半夜。

 

从村口的土碉楼开始，横穿过成排着火的土屋，跑过破败的羊圈和牛棚，一直追到村西边至少二十哈特（古埃及长度单位，20哈特约1~2公里）开外的荒漠深处，才终于在一顿更猛烈的拳脚之后，迎头打晕了那个蓝眼睛的异族少年。

——奇怪了！这异族难民们聚居的边境小村子里，也能养出这么能打，还硬骨头的孩子？Slade朝着月下的荒原狠狠啐出一口血沫，才走回到昏迷的年轻人身边，掏出麻绳将他捆了个扎实。以Slade的经验，这少年显然受过专业的训练，一招一式都非常讲究。他纤瘦的四肢比看上去要有力得多，面对高大的雇佣兵Slade，这瘦小的年轻人依旧表现出非凡的冷静，甚至在与Slade几轮交手的过程中，还在不断学习模仿Slade的招式来反击。

 

这孩子真的只是个 **巴比伦国** 逃亡至此的难民吗？Slade已经开始怀疑，这单生意真的只值 **10个铜德本** ？

 

——是的，这是他作为 **雇佣兵** 接下的第一单生意：替一支私人捕奴队活捉眼前这个黑发蓝眼的异族少年。

 

这里是埃及东境一个小渔村，村里大多数是来自巴比伦国的贫苦难民——那个红海对岸的新生小国，因王位继承的问题内乱了近十五年，又被它强大的邻国米坦尼和赫梯南北夹击，内忧外患、几近灭亡，甚至无法保护自己的人民。这样一个难民组成的村子，竟抵挡住了捕奴队多次围剿。在出手抓捕那个年轻人之前，Slade一度以为，雇佣他的这群官老爷和苏利文家（注：苏利文是哥谭著名犯罪家族之一）那个胖子一样，只是群脑满肠肥的废物罢了。

 

Slade原本是军人。从最底层的大头兵一直做到骑兵团长，二级士官。却不料得罪了顶头的贵族老爷。那个苏利文家的老爷根本是个满脑子骆驼屎的白痴！但抵不过，这支边境的军队，都仿佛是苏利文家族的私兵一般，Slade当然只能卷铺盖走人。只是可惜这半生军功都作了废土。

 

晨光熹微，雇佣兵扛着他的俘虏回到昨夜的小渔村。空气中飘荡的不再是清晨的炊烟，不再是早饭的香气，有的只是连片的茅屋被烧尽后，散落一地的焦土炭灰，和被烧灼过的尸体与鲜血的浓烈腥味。

 

“这是你们要的人。”

Slade径直找到捕奴队长的马车，将捆好的少年丢进车里，努力不让自己的注意力被那些女人和孩子的哭声所扰乱——她们像一堆蚂蚱一样，被麻绳捆成一长串，拴在捕奴队长的马鞍扣上。自今日起，整个村子的人都失去了自由，他们无一例外地，都会被卖为奴隶。

——Slade告诉自己，这与他无关，他拼命告诉自己，这只是一单抓人的生意，他只是抓了一个异族年轻人……一个，能组织起整个村子的人反抗捕奴队长达数月的、聪明又硬骨头的、有着一对土狼般坚毅蓝眼睛的年轻人……

 

捕奴队长对今天的收成非常满意，他伸了个懒腰，抬手甩给Slade一小袋钱——足有10枚铜德本——即便是在王都，这都足够买下一头健壮的耕牛。“果然，这群乌合之众没了这个带头捣乱的小子，就变得不堪一击。”捕奴队长抓着那年轻人的头发，掰过他的脸打量着。那异族少年显然听不懂埃及语，只是睁着那对湛蓝的眼睛狠狠瞪了捕奴队长，又扭头瞪着Slade，似乎在努力记住仇人的脸。

 

……

 

揣着刚挣来的钱，Slade满脑子依旧是那荒野月下的倔强少年，和那对让人过目不忘的蓝眼睛。 **他害他成了奴隶，害他从此失去了自由——只为区区10枚铜德本！**

 

于是第二天，Slade骑着他的瘦马，又找到捕奴队。但他来迟了一步，昨天那个黑发蓝眼的少年，一大早就被路过的奴隶贩子买走。听说，那小眼睛的商人看到那少年就再迈不开腿，扯着捕奴队长的领子一番讨价还价之后，终于以 **5枚铜德本** 的高价成交，直接将那少年装车带走。

……

 

Slade怀疑自己可能是疯了。

他骑着马，揣着他仅有的10枚铜德本，一直追到那奴隶贩子面前——他单纯地想，自己或许可以多出一倍的价钱，买下那个少年。

**——毕竟，他害他被卖为奴隶，这是自己欠他的。**

 

“ **50个铜德本！** 一个子儿都不能少！！”面前的胖子上下打量了Slade一番，挑眉啐了一口。

“……”Slade悄悄摸了摸兜里刚赚来的10个铜德本，朝一旁捆着二十几个奴隶的大车里指了指：“便宜点！你瞧瞧他那 **鼻青脸肿** 的死样！”

“呵！那你就给我滚开， **穷鬼！** ”奴隶贩子掸了掸衣襟上的灰，头也不回地爬上马车，显然不愿再和这乡巴佬多费口舌：

“凭他这么好的皮相，如果去到王都，说不定能卖进 **夏宫** ——那就少说也能有一枚 **金德本** 了呢！”

 

 

2，

站在夏宫门前，Slade拼命告诉自己，他这次来王都，主要是因为生意。

……好吧，他低头骂了自己一句。该死的，他主要还是为了救出那少年。

 

转眼已经两个月过去，Slade已经是行业里的熟手。他又接了好几单生意，攒下不少些家底——他不太确定，但少说得有一袋金德本了吧？

他猜他此刻的装扮，定然会让所有人都相信，他只是个游历四方的富商而已。

 

但调查结果令他大失所望。整个夏宫近半年都没有买进过任何一个蓝色眼睛的奴隶，何况那还是个有海盐般白皙皮肤的异族少年。Slade懊恼不已，在包厢中抬手砸碎了一只酒杯，吓得几个陪酒的舞娘一阵抱头鼠窜。

“当然如果您有这样的货源，请一定要来找我！”面前那个夏宫的小倌却毫不畏惧。他还坐在Slade面前搓着手，一脸兴奋不已的样子：

“要知道，白皮肤，蓝眼睛。那样的孩子，只要经过我们的调教，说不定能卖进贵族的府邸里，说不定能被王族看上，更说不定能被送进王宫里侍奉法老！但您知道， **我们国家周边很少有这种相貌的蛮族** 。一个多月前有个乡巴佬送来过一个白皮肤的孩子，但很可惜，他病得很重，看起来快死了一样！您知道，我们这里不能……”

 

Slade猛地从软塌里坐直起来：“是个白皮肤蓝眼睛的孩子？” 

 

那小倌愣了一瞬，立即明白Slade指的是什么：“是啊，蓝眼睛……黑发。”

“……”Slade谨慎打量着面前的小倌，顿了顿，从怀里摸出两枚金德本塞进他手里：“那，那个送他来的混蛋乡巴佬，现在在哪？”

 

那个混蛋乡巴佬在王都的奴隶市场里。

这里是尼罗河西岸，王都的贫民区。肮脏的小街市上挤满了贱民、奴隶、小偷和窃贼。两个月过去，那个奴隶贩子早就把Slade的脸忘得一干二净。但Slade没心情和他废话，当街揪住他的衣领，用拳头帮奴隶贩子一点点回忆：

“那孩子在哪儿？”

 

好吧，Slade第一次知道了那孩子的名字。

——他叫Richard。

Richard被卖进了尼罗河东岸的亲王府里。

——仅用了 **5个铜德本** 。

 

这个价钱简直是讽刺！Slade飞起一脚把那奴隶贩子踹进一旁的猪圈，在巡逻队赶到之前，转身消失在看热闹的人群里。

 

……

 

他趁夜色潜入亲王府。

Slade已经调查过，亲王府的确在一个月前买进了个病重的奴隶并治好了他。而亲王自买下那孩子没多久就离开王都去了边境，于是整个亲王府的守备都不很严格，要找一个新买来的奴隶，大概也不会很困难。

 

他曾设想过那孩子作为奴隶，在贵族老爷家里会过得怎么样——还用问吗？ **这世上的贵族老爷们，吸着穷人鲜血的贵族老爷们，哪有一个是通人情讲道理的人呢？** 而Richard，那土狼般硬骨头的孩子，这一个月里一定吃了不少苦吧？说不定此时正因为又一次的逃跑失败，被主人家吊在暴室里吃鞭子呢。

呵，Slade竟有些想笑。等找着那孩子，他想，他一定得好好嘲笑他一顿。

 

Slade最终是在偏殿南边，亲王的浴室里找到了Richard。

 

亲王远在边境，原本只有亲王可以使用的浴室，虽然空无一人，却常年点着灯。Richard怡然自得地泡在主人的浴池里——即便此刻没有漂亮的女奴为他准备好热水，没有华丽的衣衫挂在一旁等着他。值得注意的是，Richard显然知道皂荚粉的用法——这种只能通过海上贸易得来的奢侈品，哪怕是摆在普通平民的面前，都不会有多少人知晓其真正价值。而眼前这边境渔村里出来的异族少年，却熟练地捻起些粉末在手中，轻轻揉搓开泡沫，涂抹到那一头浓密的黑发上，一脸的稀松平常。

——就好像，就好像 **这小子才是这浴室、乃至这整间宅院的主人。**

 

呵！这孩子，似乎每次都能让Slade感到惊讶。

这并不是Slade第一次见到那孩子露出如此干净快乐的表情。在捕奴队最后一次围攻村子之前，他曾暗中观察那少年好几天，曾在村外的小溪边看到他如此刻这般笑着。那蓝眼睛的漂亮男孩穿着破烂的衣袍，沾着湿泥的双脚伸进溪水里，怀抱一把断了两根弦的旧里拉琴，面朝溪流远去的方向，面朝夕阳落下的方向，朗声唱着一首欢快的歌。他周围围着许多孩子，一个更小一些的女孩将刚编好的草环戴在年轻人头上。零星的白色野花缀在他乌黑的卷发间，随着美妙的歌声舞动着。

 

Slade一声不响，就从窗户跳进浴室。

皮质的鞋底触到粗灰岩地板，几乎没有发出任何声响。但那浴池里假寐的年轻人却瞬间跳起来，迅速和Slade拉开距离。他一直退到浴池另一边，抄起身旁的大铜灯台握紧在手里，俨然一副要和雇佣兵拼命的样子。

“……你可以先穿好衣服，Kid，”Slade微微笑着，尽量表现得不那么像个坏蛋：“别紧张，我是来救你的。”

但这并没让Richard露出哪怕一丝放松警惕的神情。似乎意识到对方还在上下打量自己，年轻人举着铜灯台，谨慎地朝水里蹲了蹲：“……为什么？”

 

——一句并不熟练的、蹩脚的埃及语！这算是个惊喜。毕竟两个月前在东境小渔村里，这少年分明听不懂埃及语的样子！

“ **因为是我欠你的** ，Kid。给你一天的时间准备一下，明晚这个时候去后院的花园等我，”男人说着，抬脚跨出窗台，还回头朝水池中央的Richard撇去一眼：“我带你走——

“——我还你自由！”

 

 

Slade自己都没想到，第二天晚上Richard真的去了约定的地点等他。

但他更没想到的是，那少年带了条麻绳想偷袭Slade！

 

真该死！雇佣兵反扣住年轻人的双手把他按到墙上，低头从自己嘴里吐出一颗牙。两个月不见，这土狼般的倔小子已经学会不少几句埃及语。很简单，还带些异族口音，却也简洁直白地让Slade明白——他恨他，恨他抓住自己，恨他夺去他的自由，恨他将整个村子的人都卖为奴隶。

“你这个死脑筋！”Slade压低了声音朝年轻人的耳朵吼着：“我是来救你！我是来带你离开这儿！只要离开这里，你就不用做奴隶，你可以……”

 

“我不走！”

——这句话倒是说得字正腔圆。年轻人回瞪着雇佣兵，虽然吐字不清，却是满眼的狠厉与憎恶之色： **“尤其不会跟你走！”**

 

男人愤怒了，他真想再一拳打晕这孩子，强行把他带走。Richard身手不错，Slade甚至想过，以后就带他在身边，教他些更好的技巧。他或许可以成为优秀的刺客，或许可以扬名立万，成为一名侠士，甚至一段传奇。可这孩子完全不配合，湛蓝的眸子里满满的只有恨意，一如两个月前，那荒野月下不屈的小土狼。

“你不走，你就得留下来，给那些贵族老爷做奴隶！”Slade几乎是咬着牙低吼。

 

“……我不走！”Richard扭头狠狠瞪着身后的男人，依旧不放弃挣脱束缚：

**“这里有一个人，他救了我的命，他替我保护了很重要的东西！可我还没能报答他。我不走！”**

 

……

 

“呵！看来是带不走了呢，鉴于你在这里过得还挺自在？”Slade干笑两声松开手，兀自跳上围墙，转身丢下一把镶着青金石的精致匕首到年轻人脚边：

“那你就自求多福吧，Kid。但我的建议是：带着你的 **恩人** 离开这儿。 **你不适合做奴隶，更不适合做贵族老爷们的玩物！”**

 

3，

他接到一单生意，一单报酬多到吓人的生意，多到足以让Slade去富庶的北境买下一处庄园，从此过上衣食无忧的生活。

当然，这是人命生意，目标是Bruce亲王——Richard的主人。

 

Slade未作他想便果断应允。他告诉自己，“丧钟”是有原则的雇佣兵，价钱合适便就去做；他告诉自己，他并未对此怀有任何私心……他告诉自己，他并不是想去看一眼那孩子。

……或许那孩子早就自己逃走了吧？那土狼般倔强的蓝眼睛，才不会去做贵族们的玩物，才不会被一条肮脏的铜项圈拴住，才不会朝任何人匍匐。

 

时隔半年，Slade再次回到王都，以“丧钟”之名。

 

黄昏，繁华的街道，熙攘的人群。一身富商打扮的Slade，随手丢给路边的小贩两枚铜凯特，换来一杯麦芽酒，便在这宽敞的王城大道尽头，远远地看见他此次的 **目标——Bruce亲王** ——以及亲王威严浩荡的仪仗队伍。听人说，Bruce亲王刚在边境打了胜仗归来。法老十分高兴，在王宫为他举行了盛大的晚宴。此刻，亲王正坐着华丽的马车，要去王宫赴那宴会。满大街都像是过节一般，人们颂赞着，传唱着，那位先法老的独子是如何英明神武，如何拒敌千里、守护国土。

但随着车驾渐渐走近，Slade突然注意到，那马车上轻薄的纱幔之后，竟端坐着两个人。

 

——毋庸置疑，那一身华丽金饰，头戴白隼宝冠（注：隼是战神荷鲁斯的化身）的男子，必然是Bruce亲王。可坐在亲王身边，一身冷白长袍，佩戴黄铜项链的年轻人……似乎是Richard？

Slade年轻时曾在战场上失去过一只眼睛，但他的视力依然很好。他很肯定那盛妆之下的年轻脸孔是Richard；他同样很肯定，Richard脖子上戴着的，不是象征奴隶身份的项圈，而是镶嵌着各色宝石的装饰项链！

 

——半年过去了，他没有逃。

不但没有逃，还得到了亲王的宠爱，甚至得到了法老的恩赦，名正言顺地脱离奴籍，穿上体面的衣饰、坐进亲王的车驾、去到王宫晚宴上和各路贵族们分庭抗礼！

 

——该说，是自己小看了这位 **貌似单纯** 的异族少年？还是说，是连自己都被这美丽又精明的年轻人骗过了呢？

 

Slade在入夜之后摸到亲王府邸附近的街上——几乎是熟门熟路。此时亲王的车驾刚好从王宫回来，浩浩荡荡挤满了整条街道。Slade站在街角的阴影里，如鬼魅般悄无声息，静静看着那火光下马车里的Richard——看他笑得那么快乐，看那贵族老爷把他扛在肩上走下马车，看他在贵族老爷的肩上假装挣扎反抗——呵，作为贵族老爷的宠物，这小子演技不错？Slade撇撇嘴，越过围墙，跳上屋顶，找到宅院的制高点蹲下，就在正殿的露台上再次见到那缠绵的两人。

 

星空之下，那贵族老爷把Richard压在卧榻上狠命艹着，活像头正在进食的野兽，疯狂撕咬怀中的猎物。而一贯桀骜不驯的年轻人，此时却乖顺地伏在主人身下，任凭男人肆意摆弄。直到那些破碎的呻吟逐渐带上哭腔，直到年轻人开始用越发细弱的沙哑嗓音哀求，那贵族老爷才稍稍缓和了蛮横动作，低头亲吻年轻人湿润的眼角，凑近他耳畔，低语些华丽的谎言，施舍些荒诞的承诺，企图让几近昏迷的年轻人相信，自己 **竟有幸** 被高贵的主人怜爱着！

 

……呵！

 

Slade在心底狠狠啐了一口，抬手摸出一支飞刀，瞄准那位贵族老爷肌肉紧实的、带着些许疤痕的后背，认真笔划了一通。这真是个绝好的机会！他多想就这样一刀甩出去，就此了结这混蛋的狗命——在那贵族老爷挺起腰把他肮脏的jing液射进Richard身体里之前。

 

最终，多年的经验制止了Slade的感情用事——这里距离太远，根本不在飞刀的射程之内。可正当他起身打算换个更近些的屋顶或房檐，或者干脆冲上去一刀了结目标的时候，那贵族老爷竟突然挺直上身，瞪着眼睛朝四周围打量。

——他察觉到有人吗？他听到了什么响动？还是说，那是属于一个战士的本能？Slade不得不往阴影处又缩了缩，惊叹这脑满肠肥的贵族老爷，竟还是个如此敏锐的人？

 

好一会儿，直到卧榻里缓过力气的Richard呢喃着朝亲王伸出手，零星说了些讨好的话。亲王这才停止四下张望，低头捧起那张湿漉漉的脸:“知道错了？”距离有些远，即便如此静谧的夜晚，Slade也不能听得很真切，但那贵族老爷说话时满是威胁的眼神却无比清晰:“刚才只能算热身，Richard，”说着，贵族老爷忽然抱起赤裸的年轻人，转身朝房间里走去，如荷鲁斯般威严锐利的眼睛还不放弃地四处巡视着:“对你的惩罚才刚刚开始。”

**……“惩罚”？这孩子做错了什么？**

那一晚，灯火通明的华丽宫殿里，细碎的哭泣与讨饶哀鸣一直持续到后半夜。

 

呵！果然，贵族的玩物可不是那么好当呢。外表光鲜又怎样，锦衣玉食又怎样？这遍地黄金的王都，每一座富丽堂皇的门户，那些满脑子吃喝享乐的贵族老爷们，可曾有谁将一个奴隶当人看过？ **Richard只是个玩物罢了** ，只是那位亲王用来取乐、满足他们那些贵族的变态癖好的工具罢了！Slade冷笑着，却还是忍不住心疼。这半年来，那个孩子每天究竟过着怎样的生活？是否那些鲜亮华丽的衣饰遮蔽住的地方，都早已遍布丑陋的淤青与伤痕？

 

幸而两天后就进入了斋月，贵族老爷终于不再整天把Richard囚在寝殿里。Richard被管家强令搬出亲王的寝殿，去到王府另一处阁楼住下。而那个亲王——Slade轻蔑地偷笑着——亲王几乎把自己的寝殿搬空，他把所有被Richard用过、看过、甚至只是夸过的家具书籍摆件，统统搬去那间小阁楼里，还亲自挑选了窗帘和装饰用的挂毯。管家反复向亲王保证，这一个月里绝不会亏待了他的“宠妃”分毫，但那位亲王还是拉着Richard的手， **拼命在Richard面前装出一副痴情男人的嘴脸** ，就好像他们即将到来的分别， **真的** 会让亲王伤心得睡不着觉似的！

——亲王和Richard，必将永远分别！Slade暗自盘算着，至少接下来的刺杀任务，他不必再担心Richard会在场。

 

不过，Richard自今晚起，会拥有一个无人打扰的房间……

 

又一次，Slade抛弃了自己的行事原则，堂而皇之地从Richard的阁楼窗户里翻了进去。

年轻人显然是刚洗完澡，裹着浴袍回到卧室，就见到全副武装的雇佣兵坐在他的书桌前，饶有兴致地把玩着亲王新送给他的一对夜明珠耳坠。

 

“ **您** 居然还记得我吗？”望着年轻人突然僵硬了的脸孔，雇佣兵轻蔑地勾起嘴角:“这可真是我的荣幸！”

“Slade……”年轻人谨慎地后退到墙角，瞧瞧握住背后墙上挂着的装饰佩刀：“你又要来做什么？试图说服我跟着你离开？”

半年不见，年轻人的埃及语精进了许多，这甚至让Slade有些惊讶:“抱歉，让你失望了，kid，我这次的目标不是你！”

——那双好看的蓝眼睛立时瞪大，就仿佛他已经猜到了答案。

“是你的主人，”Slade拔出腰间的短刀在手中掂了掂，“有人出重金买亲王的人头，于是我就来了。”

 

得知自己的主人命不久矣的消息，面前的年轻人竟也只是紧张了一小会儿，就迅速恢复冷静。

——这可能是个新情况！Slade暗想道，或许Richard只是为了保命才不得不在那贵族老爷面前假装温顺；或许倔强如他，也在内心里憎恶那位视他为玩物的贵族老爷；或许他也在期待那贵族老爷某天突然暴毙，好让他能逃出这华丽的牢笼，重获自由；又或许——Slade越想越乐观——或许Richard会愿意协助他完成杀死亲王的任务也不一定！

 

“我有个提议……”

“我有个提议……”

——沉默了一瞬，两人竟同时开口！

 

“……”Slade皱皱眉：“你先说？”

“……”年轻人看着他——那双蓝眼睛看着雇佣兵。隐隐地，雇佣兵越发相信，那闪着光的是某种名为“真诚”的东西。

“我知道雇佣兵都有自己的原则，只要价钱合适，怎样的任务都会去做，”年轻人显然有些紧张，却还是在一通犹疑不定之后，重新抬起头:“Slade……你能两天后再来吗？”

雇佣兵终于从椅子里站起来，眯起危险的眼睛望向年轻人蠕动的双唇——

“你……给我些时间准备，我愿意出比你雇主更高的价钱， **买你不杀他。** ”

……

——这简直荒唐！这可笑至极！Slade虽没有见过这单生意的雇主，却也能猜出雇主是何种身份背景。Richard只是个奴隶，却想和那富可敌国的大人物比财力吗？就为了那个每夜骑在他身上作威作福的贵族老爷？就为了那个花了5枚铜德本买下他的“主人”？雇佣兵站在这年轻人面前，心里一通翻江倒海。但更让他怒不可遏的是，好一会儿，他竟听到自己说——

“呵！……好啊！”

 

……

 

两天后便是约定交易的日子。

 

Richard直到后半夜才回到自己的房间。

他就那么一脸疲惫地走进来，头发凌乱，全身赤裸，怀中抱着一条被撕碎的裙子，玉石般的皮肤上还带着零星欢爱的痕迹—— **活像个深夜收工回家的娼妓！** Slade咬着牙，依旧不声不响躲在窗帘的阴影里。Richard仰头靠在门板上抱着那团布料发了会儿呆，才终于踉跄着踱到床前，随手捞起一件干净袍子披上:“我知道你在那儿，Slade。”

 

雇佣兵从窗帘的阴影里走出来——依旧是全副武装着。

Richard随意瞥了他一眼，俯身从床下拖出一只木匣。

那是几乎一整箱珠宝与金银器物，单看工艺都知道它们定然价值连城，甚至不少首饰都超出了一个奴隶甚至平民可以拥有的最高规格——那显然都是来自亲王的赏赐。这位亲王从不在意，甚至从不认为Richard拥有这些明显僭越的财物，是什么大不了的事情！

——当然，反正，就连Richard本人，都是亲王的财产之一，不是吗？

 

但见到雇佣兵默不作声，年轻人也只是低下头，又起身到一旁的橱柜里，不断捧出更多珍珠与丝绸，堆到那木匣里。那些财宝越聚越多，不消一会儿竟从匣子里漫出来，零落了一地。

 

“呵！就只有这么些？”Slade冷笑着，长刀在木匣子里随意搅了搅，翻出一只纯金掐丝嵌猫眼石的臂钏。他把它挑在刀尖上转着圈，每一个音节都饱含戏谑:“你每天陪他睡觉，却只换来这么点儿 **破烂** ？Kid，看来你并没有外面传说得那么受宠嘛？”

  
“……”Richard并没留意Slade的讥讽，单纯以为他嫌少，自顾自地在各种抽屉柜子里埋头继续翻找。直到他在衣柜深处翻出某个上了锁的小匣子。

  
那瘦削的背影在衣柜前颤了颤，好一会儿，Slade甚至开始想像那莫不是亲王送他的什么“定情信物”？又或是什么别的不得了的宝贝——那男人毕竟是先法老的独子，天晓得他会不会一时头热，随手赏给Richard一些王族的传世宝物？Slade单手撑着脸，饶有兴致地看那年轻人缓缓伸出手，犹豫着从匣中拿了什么出来，下定决心了一般起身转向Slade，将那“不得了的宝贝”丢进Slade脚边盛满他全部家当的盒子里，“哗啦”一声磕在那枚硕大的蓝宝石戒指上:  
“再加上这个，够了吗？”

  
那是把很普通的匕首，市价不会超过20个铜德本。很普通的木料刀鞘，很普通的烤漆工艺，刀身很短，短到只能切割绳子。唯一能抬上点价钱的，只有刀柄上镶嵌的那块成色还凑合的青金石。  
——Slade当然知道这些，因为这正是半年前，Richard刚被买进亲王府的时候，Slade留给他的匕首！

  
——他竟，将这匕首留下来，锁在匣中，藏进衣橱，就仿佛那是什么“不得了的宝贝”？  
  


可他还是将这匕首丢还到Slade脚边——为了换取 **那个男人** 的性命。  
  


男人俯身拾起匕首，放在手心掂了掂。他想他几乎要笑出声了，他现在就该转身离去，直冲进那个男人的房间了结了他！  
——他为什么要多此一举，将自己的任务告知Richard呢？  
“别闹了！那是Bruce亲王，先法老的独子，目前国中唯一合法的王位继承人！Kid，你猜他的人头值多少钱？”  
  
Richard沉默了，整个人放弃一般垮下去，好一会儿，他又抬起头，明媚的蓝色眸子直指向Slade，看起来诚恳极了:  
“Slade，我的命值多少钱？够换他活命吗？  
“我知道你一直想带走我。只要你发誓不伤害他，不再要他性命，我就跟你走……我什么都听你的！”

 

——他的眼睛好看极了，他的嗓音动听极了，他说出的话更是诚恳极了！

——Slade忍不住在心底骂得声嘶力竭。

这王都富丽堂皇的宫殿里，那些无耻的贵族们，究竟对这孩子做了什么？仅仅半年的时间，他们就拔光了他的獠牙、剪掉了他的利爪、敲碎了他一身傲骨，将他变成他们的玩物，他们的狗！甘愿被主人奴役和玩弄，甚至为了主人的性命，向 **仇敌** 开口祈求？这哪里还是那土狼般倔强的孩子？这哪里还是那个就算手中只剩一条木棍，也要和Slade拼个你死我活的孩子？？

Slade忽然抬手掐住Richard的脖子，就把他整个儿提起在半空中。却没想到Richard攀着Slade的手臂，忽然抬腿缠住男人的脖子，一个挺身竟将Slade掀翻在地！这一切都发生得太快，等Slade终于回过神来，才发现自己肋下插着两枚自己的飞刀，而Richard正握紧了那把青金石匕首直指Slade的脸。他绞紧双腿缠在男人腰上借力，拼命试图将匕首插进Slade脖子里。

 

这么近的距离让Slade再次看清了那张俊秀的脸，愤怒着，咬牙切齿着，一双明眸蓝得惊心动魄，泛着狠厉的冷光——却莫名让Slade忽觉一阵亲切。

  
可惜实力悬殊太大，男人没费力气便缴没了年轻人的武器，两个人撞翻了一旁的珠宝木匣，在滚落着大大小小的珍珠和宝石的地板上扭打了没多久，那年轻人就被雇佣兵反扣住双手压在身下，俊俏的脸蛋抵着一条鎏金项链。

 

“…… **他** 就是那个救过你命的人？”Slade冷哼一声。

“是的！”Richard扭头吐出一口血沫。鲜红的血溅在面前一排祖母绿宝石上。

 “……就、就为了报答他，你竟然能做到这种地步？”Slade喃喃着，不确定自己是不是在发问:“甘愿留下来，做他的玩物？甘愿留下来替他卖命？”  
“什么玩物？”Richard轻蔑地笑了笑，吐字清晰:“Bruce对我很好。 **我爱他。** ”  
“ **你爱他？** 哈！”Slade完全被激怒了，他不知道这两句话哪一个更为荒诞可笑，“那他爱你吗？”

  
“他爱我。”好看的蓝眼睛依然死盯着雇佣兵，坚定而毫无犹疑，一如这句掷地有声的话语。

  
“他爱你？呵！他爱一个卑贱的奴隶？他爱他家里一条狗？“ 男人的嘲笑似乎刺痛了年轻人的神经，他忽然抬起一脚狠踹在Slade脸上，这才挣脱开男人的钳制，迅速起身退开些距离。“我不需要向你解释更多，”年轻人冷冷地说：“Bruce不是你口中所说的那种人；我也并没有你想象得那么不堪。Slade，你并不了解他，也不了解我！”

“所以说，Kid，”Slade冷笑着坐在一旁，拔出肋下的飞刀，又抬手摸了摸被踢的一边脸颊，“你不是要和我做交易，不是要向我买回你主人的性命。你只是想拖住我、趁机杀死我——即便我们都清楚你不可能成功。”

 “但我总要试试，”年轻人弓起后背像头斗兽，紧盯住雇佣兵每一丝动作，还不放弃地用眼角余光悄悄搜索刚才那把匕首落在何处：“至少在我 **死** 前，我可以重伤你。等Bruce赶来收拾你的时候就会轻松很多！”

 

“哈！” **原来他根本没打算活** ，原来他早已做好了最坏的打算！原来他今晚将自己装饰得那么精致，不惜在斋月里偷溜去陪那男人睡，竟是在向那个男人告别？

——原来，他依旧是那荒野月下的土狼。只是他的獠牙和利爪，永远只会指向Slade。

 

——但，为什么？那个浑身铜臭的贵族老爷，那个只管发泄自己的兽欲、毫不顾忌Richard哭泣哀求的贵族老爷，他凭什么能得到这孩子的忠诚？凭什么能得到这孩子的爱？？

**他凭什么？！**

凭这散落一地的珍珠和宝石吗？！！

……

Slade怒不可遏，他再次扑上去，只三两下就把年轻人打倒在地，几乎无法动弹。显然，这次雇佣兵下手更重许多，也不在意会不会弄伤Richard，便就抬起皮靴朝年轻人的小腹狠狠踹下去，喘着粗气看那年轻人从地毯中央一路滚到墙角处。他没再给那不知好歹的年轻人留任何机会，大踏步追上去，俯身扯着Richard的头发把他从地板上拽起来，掰过他的脸强迫他直面着雇佣兵。

“你给我听清楚：这些珠宝——你的珠宝，它们不够，它们永远不会够！”男人一字一顿地说。他用另一只手钳住年轻人的下巴，拇指用力蹭掉他嘴角那滴血，任凭年轻人如何咬着牙拼命捶打他的双臂，甚至抬脚攻击雇佣兵腰间的刀伤。Slade完全无视了那些早已绵软无力的挣扎，他只是瞪着眼睛逼近年轻人的脸，将沾了血的拇指一点点挤进年轻人紧抿着的嘴里，似乎很享受那双倔强的唇的手感：

**“究竟要怎样才够数，这得我说了算。”**

 

——Richard显然听懂了这句话。

他垂下双手，他再没有挣扎，就此跪倒在Slade面前，瘫软在男人双臂之间，任凭男人将拇指挤进他嘴里，任凭男人掰着他的脸，低头吻住他的唇。

 

那双蔚蓝瞪得很大，直勾勾望着天花板某处，不一会儿就有些晶莹漫溢而出，顺着眼角渗进浓密的发间。年轻的躯体依旧颤抖不已，却显然不再因为愤怒，而是出于恐惧。

 

于是这短暂而静谧的吻，反倒让Slade更加懊恼。自己在做什么？Slade明明对那贵族老爷的所作所为极度愤慨，他坚信亲王一直是在欺骗Richard，一直在用权势要挟这年轻人。但此时此刻，Slade自己又在做什么呢？他又何尝不是在要挟Richard，强迫这年轻人做些违背他意愿的事呢？

可是此刻，这孩子把自己当做可用于支付酬劳的物品，跪在 **仇人** 怀里曲意逢迎这蛮横的亲吻，竟也都是为了 **那个男人** ——那个用珠宝与谎言欺骗他的男人！

 

“哈哈！”真感人啊！雇佣兵冷笑着推开Richard的脸，拇指用力擦掉那些留在年轻人唇上的涎液，“真是条好狗！”他气急败坏地，将年轻人推倒在落满各色珍珠和宝石的地毯上，转身径直朝窗口走去。他用尽了此时所能想到的最刻薄的词去诅咒他们。他分辨不清自己的预期与眼前的事实相比，哪一个更为可憎可笑：

“你就留在这里，继续自欺欺人好了。继续做那贵族老爷的玩物，继续奉承他、讨好他，继续对他丢过来的骨头感恩戴德！等到哪天他厌倦了你、抛弃了你，不要后悔你今天为他做的一切！ ”

……

说完，雇佣兵飞身跃出窗子，闪身消失在深沉夜色里——他再没允许自己回头看一眼，看那愚蠢的孩子如何从散落一地的珠宝里爬起来，如何望着窗外狠狠松了口气，如何缩到墙角里抱紧自己，在冰冷的地板上枯坐到天明。

 

 

4.

**（** [ **本段建议配合BGM食用！点击链接** ](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=1235625) **打开BGM）**

 

雇佣兵最后一次回到王都，已经是斋月结束将近一个月后。

整个国家到处都在传说，那位勇武的Bruce亲王如何毫无荣光地死在边境异族的屠刀下。但那些街头巷尾里的讽刺冷笑也仅流行了几天。很快，这庄严神圣的王都，正以那座尼罗河东岸的王宫为中心，向全国散播着更为血腥恐怖的威压。

显然，此时的王都正在进行一场大清洗，那位人间之神像是再没了任何顾忌，将刀刃转向曾经支持过Bruce亲王的贵族们。法老的近卫队报告说，奎恩家的宅院里早就人去楼空——这简直是在给法老的盛怒火上浇油！于是第二天，那些没来得及逃走的博特奈莉家的家臣们就被统统捆上了火刑柱；久负盛名的韦斯特家族，被法老削去了全部爵位，除了被当场杖杀在王宫里的艾伦大人，所有族人都被全国通缉。事情牵连得越来越广，不少昔日荣耀无比的家族被连根拔起，每天都有人被送去刑场，或被卖去矿山。曾经令人歆羡的王都再没了往日的喧嚣与繁荣，宽敞的街道上看不到行人，有的只是全副武装的禁卫们，在“巡逻”的名义下挨家挨户地抢劫与恐吓。

而Slade一脚踏进王都城门的这天，已经杀红了眼的法老，正在全国最神圣的拉神庙里，往那位备受尊崇的凯恩大祭司身上，一圈圈捆着麻绳。

 

——这个国家好像已经疯了。Slade坐在无人的宫墙上眺望四周。数条街之外，那座亲王府显然被大火焚烧过。四周的街道都戒备森严，一片死气。半个月前，那位亲王死在了边境。而Richard被法老的禁卫抓回到王宫里，就再也没了消息。

——呵，这无能的贵族老爷，自己身死他乡，死后还要牵连Richard！

 

雇佣兵推掉了全部“生意”，花了整两天不眠不休潜伏在这王宫里，终于在某个隐秘却被重兵把守的高楼之中，找到了已经衰弱不堪的年轻人。

 

Richard被泡在一整桶药水里。

他虚弱极了，皮肤苍白而毫无血色，几乎没有呼吸。Slade连着打晕屋子里三个侍女都没能引起Richard的注意。“Richard？”他唤他，抬手轻触他冰冷的脸颊。年轻人这才悠悠转醒，吃力地抬头望向雇佣兵，眼角的惊喜转瞬即逝，一如他飘渺脆弱的生命。而那双原本如精雕的蓝宝石般的眼睛已经不再锐利，完全失去了光泽，空洞而冰冷，仿佛幽深的墓道。他脖子上还锁着项圈，挂着锁链，另一端钉死在地板上——就好像这样虚弱得甚至睁不开双眼的年轻人，还能从这里飞走一样。

Slade能肯定的是，这水中有媚药的成分，更有拉萨路池水的成分。

——这个法老，到底在对Richard做什么？

 

“我曾趁无人看守的时候，拼尽全力从这窗外跳下去。我曾以为我可以就那样睡去，去到彼世，去到 **他** 面前……”年轻人低头看向自己的腿。那对修长的双腿还捆着夹板，皮表的伤口正以肉眼可见的速度愈合着：“……可我还是醒了，在这地狱里。”

“若你曾对我心怀愧疚，若你还保有半点仁慈，Slade，”年轻人仰起头，声音轻得像是在自说自话。不再明媚的眼睛里，漫溢出蓝色的哀伤：“请你立即杀死我。割下我的头颅带走，丢到南境的荒原里去。

“我不想再这样活着，我不想再被他们复活……”

 

“你在说什么傻话？”

Slade拔出短刀，抬手斩断那些镣铐，将年轻人从水桶里拖出来，抱到一旁的卧榻上——他没想到Richard竟瘦了这许多，更没想到他已经不再还手：

 “你得活着，才能……才能为 **他** 复仇！”

 

“……复仇？”那对死去已久的蓝眼睛机械地转向雇佣兵，皲裂干涩的嘴角，忽地勾起一抹惨淡的微笑：“被抓的时候我就计划着杀了法老，然后死。可是我失败了。 **我帮不了Bruce，保护不了他的家人，更没能为他复仇。”**

雇佣兵这才注意到，年轻人赤  裸的胸膛正中，那块被长矛刺穿的伤口虽然早已愈合，可怖疤痕的影子却仍留在玉石般的皮肤之下，隐隐地，竟还能透出些鲜血的颜色。

“ **他** 大概，会责怪我吧……”

 

 “……你爱他。”

——Slade喃喃，抬手缕着年轻人湿漉漉的头发，不能确定自己是不是在发问。

“我爱他。”

——Richard同样喃喃着回答，那对死去的蓝色眸子，直直望着窗外南方的夜空，望着那个再不会回来的男人离去的方向。

 

……

 

“我带你走！”雇佣兵说，转身扯下一块帷幔裹住赤裸的年轻人。不等Richard说出什么反对的话，就已经被男人打横抱起在怀里：“我带你走。你没必要死，没必要为 **他** 殉葬，更没必要留在这里！”

 

“不！Slade，这……”虚弱的年轻人试着环住雇佣兵的脖子，他不知道该怎样阻止这鲁莽的行为，他甚至无力出手阻止：“……这太危险！而我只会是个累赘！”

“闭嘴！别乱动！”雇佣兵轻哼着，双脚落到屋顶上的时候发出了些本不该有的响动——这显然惊动了楼下长廊上的守卫们！好吧，两个人的分量确实更重些，他抱着年轻人在怀中，便就看不见自己脚下。Slade不得不将年轻人换到背上，解下腰带将年轻人捆紧在自己身上。

 

“把我放下，别再管我……Slade！”

Slade几乎是拼尽毕生所学，沿着屋脊一路直奔到宫门附近。此刻，身后的王宫花园已经是一片火光，至少有三队王宫禁卫在四处搜寻他们。可身后的年轻人像是忽然有了力气，还趴在Slade肩头不停念叨着些该死的废话！

“你自己走吧，Slade！留一把匕首给我就好，或是现在就砍下我的头……”

 

“我不会再把 **我的匕首** 给你，Kid，”他背着重伤的年轻人翻过高耸的宫墙，却因动作稍有迟滞而被守卫们发现。那些人丝毫没有犹豫，抬手就是两支箭射过来。Slade不得不反手拔刀格挡：“你会活下去……你要活下去。”

 

一支箭正中雇佣兵的手臂，这使得他完全失去平衡，几乎是从宫墙顶上摔下来，落在他早已准备好的草垛上。他将年轻人从自己背上解下来，抬手拔出那支箭，迅速处理伤口，又在年轻人惊讶的注视下牵来他早已备好的战马，小心抱起年轻人放在马背上。

 

但，正当雇佣兵要上马的时候，四周围再次亮起冲天火光。不知从哪个方向射来的箭，正中那匹战马的脖子，它仰头一声长啸，就将背上两人掀翻到地上，只顾自己飞奔着逃走，很快便消失在夜色里。

 

“快起来！”Slade赶忙拽起年轻人，再次将他背在背上，迅速蹿进一旁的矮树林里。

那些金甲的禁卫举着火把，迅速聚集起来，在卫队长的指挥下分散开寻找。

 “不，Slade，到这里就够了。把我留在这里，你自己快走吧。”怀里的年轻人悄声说着，语调已经算得上是在祈求：“如果是你自己一个人的话，你一定能轻松逃走！”

“你闭嘴！”Slade粗暴地捂住年轻人的嘴，拖着他往更黑暗的地方退去。幸运的是那群卫兵根本没在意眼前这片树丛，他们只是沿着大路朝城市街道里找去。Slade松了口气，继续背着重伤的Richard，在树丛的阴影掩护下，一直摸到尼罗河岸边。

 

这个时间，整座王都所有城门都早已关闭。事实上，即便是白天，想要带着Richard从城门出去也是极度困难。

——但，从尼罗河上坐船离开王都，却可以一路畅通无阻！

“撑住！”他背着年轻人沿河岸狂奔，一路寻找他早就拴好在岸边的小船。那年轻人把头靠在Slade肩上，胸膛贴着雇佣兵的背。他的呼吸很轻，他的心跳也很弱，似乎有汗水偶尔蹭在Slade后颈上。Slade这时才来得及思考，这一路跌跌撞撞过来，Richard绑着夹板的双腿会不会很疼？

“再坚持一下，Kid。很快你就自由了—— **我还你的自由** ！”

 

可话音未落，雇佣兵的脚步就停滞在当场。

河岸边那艘小船已经被点着，火光在水面上张扬地舞着，照亮了岸边一整片阔地上，那些身穿铠甲的王宫禁卫木然冷漠的脸孔。他们站成一圈，将河岸边这块空地围了个严实，各自举着长矛和砍刀，直指着岸边无措的两人。

——被包围了。

 

“Slade！把我放下！你快走！”背上的年轻人拼命挣扎，试图从雇佣兵背上跳下来：“沿着河游走！凭你的身手，他们肯定追不上你！”

雇佣兵没有应声，他紧盯着面前这群士兵，缓缓蹲下将背上的年轻人放在地上，随即抬手从腰间拔出他那把战刀，扯下块布条将刀和手缠紧在一起。那动作干净狠厉，似乎昭示了一场恶战即将展开。

“不！Slade，你做什么？”身后的年轻人拼力抓着男人的手腕，试图阻止他起身冲进对面的人群。Richard怕极了，但他的双腿已经断掉，连站起来阻止雇佣兵送死都不可能。他懊恼于此时残废一样的自己，拼力呼喊连嗓音都变了调：“你快走吧，求你了！你会死的……

 “……你会死的！”

 

“……你是……你在哭吗？”

 

他回身捧起他的脸，小心拭去他眼角的泪水。火光下，雇佣兵的脸孔从未如此柔和，他朝痛哭失声的年轻人轻笑着，却依旧是一脸欠揍的戏谑：“你竟然会为我流泪……哈！”

“……求你了，你快逃！”Richard拼命朝Slade摇头，抓着面前男人的手臂泣不成声：“别死！别死在这儿！我求你！”

“听我说，Kid，”Slade却只是轻拍着Richard的背，满脸是宠溺的笑容，像在哄一个哭闹不止的小孩——仿佛他只是要出门买一串葡萄，仿佛他稍等一会儿就还会回到年轻人面前：“听我说，Richard，你要活下去！”

 

“我知道我这样说很蠢，但是，活下去！哪怕没有了希望，哪怕再艰难再痛苦，都要活着，都要活下去，知道吗？”

说着，雇佣兵收回手，笑望着面前痛哭不止的年轻人，抬手将指尖那滴泪水凑到唇边亲吻：“要活着！”

他甩开年轻人的手，起身奔向面前狰狞的人丛。

“活下去！”

 

Slade原本是军人。从最底层的大头兵一直做到骑兵团长，二级士官。却不料得罪了顶头的贵族老爷，可惜这半生军功都作了废土。Slade身手很好，他这一生都几乎以杀人为业。他曾设想过自己的终局会是怎样的情景——应该不至于躺在珠宝堆里烂死，也没什么机会被不孝的子孙们饿死。眼下，火光摇曳，刀剑铿锵，人头和断肢四处飞溅滚落，鲜血在脚下如蜿蜒扭动的蛇。那雇佣兵狂笑着，抬手劈开面前一个人的脸——这大概就是一个杀手、一个士兵、 **一个恶人** 所能拥有的，最好最壮烈的终局了吧？

笑声、谩骂声、砍杀声。Slade再没朝河岸这边望来一眼，再没去看那年轻人如何伏在地上哭成个泪人。很快，那矫健的身影便就淹没在越聚越多的人丛里，被冰冷的铠甲与长矛隔绝，留给Richard的，只剩那冲向无数尖刀的背影，孤独而决绝的背影。

 

——又是一个再不会回来的男人的背影。

 

 

抱歉，Kid。

看样子，我没法再带你逃走……我又失败了。

这是我欠你的……我先欠着。等到了彼世，我再接着还你。

 

如果当初，在东境那小渔村的晚上就把你带走，该多好？

如果当初，在你无可救药地爱上那男人之前，就把你带走，该多好？

如果当初，能欣然接受你的提议，带走你、换 **他** 活命，又该多好？

 

终究，是错过了呢。

 


End file.
